Naruto Gremory
by Uzu No Kami
Summary: El alma del Nanadaime Hokage ha transmigrado en un nuevo mundo en el cuerpo del heredero Gremory, por lo que su legado trascenderá fronteras para marcar una diferencia con el objetivo de alcanzar la paz entre las Facciones.
1. Chapter 1

— Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones… — Persona normal hablando.

[Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones…] Seres Sellados hablando.

— _ʺAsí que este es el poder de los Dragonesʺ —_ Persona normal pensando.

 **Renuncia de derechos:** Naruto y Highschool DXD pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Zeoticus Gremory se paseaba afuera del consultorio médico de su amigo Sigmund Sitri.

Su prometida, Venelana, había estado mostrando problemas de salud en dias resientes, pero al ver que no era algo pasajero optó por traerla con un médico de confianza.

Él era el heredero del Clan Gremory, por ello fue comprometido con la heredera del Clan Bael.

Al principio ninguno de los dos estuvo de acuerdo, pero al pensarlo bien ambos se dieron cuenta de que pudo haber sido peor.

Los dos se conocían desde más jóvenes y sabían bastante uno del otro, lo que les ayudó a tomar las cosas con calma.

Hablaron con sus padres y llegaron al acuerdo de convivir un par de años antes de decidir si seguían adelante con el compromiso, pues solo tenían 15 años en ese entonces.

De eso habían pasado tres años, por lo que ambos se habían enamorado en ese tiempo, sin embargo ninguno sabía de los sentimientos del otro.

Su amistad seguía siendo la misma, al menos para ellos, pues los patriarcas Gremory y Bael habían notado la creciente atracción entre ellos.

Pero las cosas se hicieron difíciles para ellos hace un mes, pues fueron invitados a la fiesta de Sanae Sitri, esposa de Sigmund Sitri, amigo de la infancia de Zeoticus, donde ambos bebieron de mas y las cosas se salieron de control.

Zeoticus recuerda haber despertado con dolor de cabeza, antes de darse cuenta de su desnudez y de estar en una de las habitaciones del Castillo Sitri.

Después notó el cuerpo junto a él, siendo el cabello castaño lo que llenaba su visión.

Venelana fue la siguiente en abrir los ojos.

Un poco desorientada se reincorporó en la cama, al tiempo que las sabanas caían revelando un par de turgentes pechos a su acompañante.

Para Zeoticus fue una visión inmaculada, antes de que la castaña notara al joven Gremory.

Esta abrió los ojos al comprender lo que había ocurrido, pues el ligero dolor en su entrepierna denotaba que ambos hicieron más que dormir en esa cama.

Venelana gritó.

Zeoticus salió de su trance.

Todo se oscureció para el peli-rojo cortesía de un poderoso derechazo de la avergonzada heredera Bael.

Desde ese día la relación de ambos se vio sumamente tensa, algo que varios notaron.

Entonces hace un par de semanas la castaña empezó a tener náuseas y vómito por las mañanas.

Por ello estaban aquí.

El peli-rojo se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una Venelana cabizbaja y a un serio Sigmund detrás de ella.

Este era un joven de cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, con ojos azules afilados detrás de unos lentes de semi-montura.

— ¿Que ocurrió? — Preguntó Zeoticus con preocupación.

El ver la expresión seria y grave de su amigo lo puso nervioso.

— Los dejaré solos, esto es algo que ustedes deben de hablar — Dijo Sigmund saliendo de la habitación.

El lugar quedó en completo silencio, mientras la tensión crecía.

Hasta que el peli-rojo se acercó a la castaña.

Esta se tenso al notarlo, cosa que el peli-rojo percibió por lo que la tomo de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo con suavidad.

La castaña mostraba miedo en sus orbes violetas, preocupando más al peli-rojo.

— Y-Yo estoy... embarazada — Fue lo dicho por la chica.

Ella vio como Zeoticus se congeló, por lo que cerró sus ojos esperando el rechazo o alguna reacción negativa por parte de su prometido.

Entonces lo sintió.

Unos cálidos brazos la rodearon tomándola por sorpresa, por lo que levantó su rostro solo para que sus labios fueran reclamados en un profundo beso.

Ella sintió el enorme amor que ese gesto contenía, por lo que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

Cuando le hizo falta el aire, Venelana se alejó de quien le había robado su primer beso.

Cuando abrió los ojos ella vio como Zeoticus la miraba mientras aún la sostenía entre sus brazos.

Sus orbes azules desbordaban amor, lo que hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran.

— Venelana, me has hecho el hombre más feliz al darme esa noticia — Dijo el peli-rojo con gran emoción.

— Yo pensé que te enojarías — Dijo Venelana totalmente incrédula.

Ella creía que Zeoticus se molestaría al perder su libertad y verse obligado a hacerse cargo de un hijo no planeado.

Pero no esperó esta reacción por parte del joven peli-rojo.

La expresión desconcertada de la heredera Bael se gano una leve risa del heredero Gremory.

— Como podría enojarme, si la mujer que amo me dice que espera un hijo... un hijo mío — Fue lo dicho por Zeoticus.

Venelana abrió sus ojos al escuchar eso.

— Así es, desde hace tiempo que estoy enamorado de ti Venelana, pero no lo dije por temor a que no sintieras lo mismo que yo — Decía Zeoticus con expresión suave.

La castaña derramaba lagrimas en este momento.

— Entonces ocurrió ese incidente, lo que me hizo sentir terrible al aprovecharme de ti — Dijo con pesar.

La castaña recordó la culpa visible en los ojos de su prometido cada vez que cruzaban miradas, algo que la entristecía visiblemente.

Ella quería decirle que no estaba molesta con él, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que preguntara el porqué de ello.

Ella no quería que él aceptara sus sentimientos por la culpa.

Pero ahora él le decía que la amaba, expresando sus sentimientos y dejándole sentir todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Asi que decidió no quedarse atrás.

— Yo también, Zeoticus, yo tambien te amo — Dijo mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla del mencionado.

Este abrió los ojos al escucharle decir eso, mientras su corazón palpitaba fuertemente.

Él podía ver un profundo amor en los orbes violeta de la chica, ademas del toque gentil que ella le regalaba en forma de caricia.

— No dije nada por temor a tu rechazo, pensando que me veías solo como una amiga... tampoco dije nada después de aquello pues pensé que me aceptarías por la culpa y no porque me amaras — Decía Venelana.

El peli-rojo se sorprendió por esas palabras, pero no pudo evitar pensar en que ella tenía razón.

A pesar de estar enamorado de ella, la culpa por haber tomado lo mas valioso para ella aun persistiría volviendo frágil su matrimonio.

Pero ahora todo era diferente.

— Venelana — Pronunció en tono suave.

Lentamente se separo de ella, llenándola de duda al verlo postrarse en su rodilla mientras en su palma brillaba un pequeño círculo mágico.

En este apareció una pequeña caja, misma que el joven abrió antes de extenderle el contenido.

Venelana se cubrió la boca la ver el contenido de esta.

Un hermoso anillo de oro con una joya violeta incrustada en ella.

— ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa? — Preguntó el peli-rojo.

La castaña derramaba lagrimas de alegría mientras se limitaba a asentir.

— S-Si... acepto — Dijo la chica con voz temblorosa.

El peli-rojo sonrió para después ponerse de pie y tomar su mano izquierda, luego deslizó el anillo en el dedo anular de Venelana, besando sus nudillos con cariño.

— Te amo, Venelana Bael — Dijo Zeoticus mirándola a los ojos.

— Te amo, Zeoticus Gremory — Respondió Venelana mirándolo de vuelta.

Entonces ambos sellaron su amor con un beso.

Detrás de la puerta, Sigmund Sitri se hallaba de brazos cruzados refirmado en ella.

Había oído la conversación y no pudo evitar sonreír divertido por esos dos.

— Ya era hora — Musitó el joven.

Él al igual que algunos conocidos del par sabían que se atraían, por ello les frustraba que ninguno diera el paso.

Sin duda esto sería noticia en el Inframundo.

Las familias Gremory y Bael quedaron sorprendidos cuando el par anunció aceptar el matrimonio, pero lo que sin duda los dejó de piedra fue saber que la chica estaba embarazada.

Nunca pensaron que esto ocurriera tan rápido, a lo mucho en un par de décadas más.

Zeoticus y Venelana celebraron su boda en grande, para luego consumar su amor.

Para ambos fue genuinamente sorprendente el recordar aquella noche justo en ese momento, recordando las palabras de amor entre ellos en medio de su embriaguez.

Asi pasaron los meses, donde el vientre de la chica se abultaba conforme pasaba el tiempo, llenando de emoción a la pareja y amigos cercanos.

 **Territorio Sitri**

— ¡Ahhh! — Se oyó un grito femenino.

Zeoticus hacia una mueca de dolor en esos momentos.

Venelana estaba en labor de parto, aferrándose a la mano de su esposo, la cual casi destrozaba por la fuerza ejercida.

— ¡Zeoticus! ¡Voy a matarte si me sueltas! — Exclamó la castaña mientras apretaba los dientes.

El pobre peli-rojo lloraba cómicamente de dolor.

Entonces se escuchó.

— ¡Buahh! — El llanto infantil inundó el lugar.

— Es un niño — Anuncio Sigmund mientras Sanae le daba una manta.

Envolvió con ella al pequeño mientras se lo entregaba a una cansada Venelana.

— Mi bebé — Murmuró la castaña tomándolo entre sus brazos.

La visión de su amada esposa y su hijo hizo que las lagrimas cayeran de los ojos de Zeoticus.

Era hermoso.

— Felicidades amigo — Dijo Sigmund poniendo una mano en su hombro.

— Gracias amigo — Agradeció mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

— ¿Cual es su nombre? — Preguntó Sanae con curiosidad.

Venelana miro a su pequeño.

Su cabello era rojo carmesí, distintivo del Clan Gremory.

Entonces abrió sus ojitos, revelando que estos presentaban heretocromía.

El ojo derecho era azul zafiro y su ojo izquierdo violeta.

Cuando el azul zafiro del bebé y los ojos violeta de Venelana hicieron contacto, el nombre vino por si solo a su boca.

— Naruto, Naruto Gremory — Dijo Venelana sonriendo dulcemente.

El resto parpadeo por el extraño nombre, pero luego sonrieron.

— Naruto, mi hijo... gracias Venelana — Dijo Zeoticus mientras se inclinaba y besaba la frente de su esposa.

La mansión Gremory se llenó de alegría cuando vieron al nuevo miembro de la familia.

Oficialmente, Naruto era el nuevo heredero del Clan Gremory, puesto que al casarse, Zeoticus fue nombrado la nueva cabeza del Clan junto a Venelana Bael, ahora Gremory.

El niño era amado por todos, creciendo sanamente y disfrutando su infancia.

Al igual que su madre su piel tomó un color ligeramente bronceado conforme crecía, ademas de que en su rostro eran visibles tres marcas en las mejillas.

A los cuatro años su cabello lucía parecido al de Venelana, con la diferencia de que él presentaba un ahoge coronando su cabeza, ademas de que su cabello lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta baja, con dos mechones largos enmarcando su rostro ligeramente redondo.

Los tiempos felices continuaron hasta que Naruto cumplió los seis años.

Fue cuando estalló la guerra entre las Tres Facciones y Zeoticus se vio obligado a participar en ella por orden de los Maou.

Ante este escenario, Venelana temía que su esposo no regresara.

Ahora mismo se puede presenciar una triste escena en las puertas del Castillo Gremory.

— Te prometo que volveré al lado de ustedes — Decía al peli-rojo mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

En estos años, su rostro adquirió un semblante de madurez, mismo que se vio reforzado por dejarse crecer una ligera barba.

Actualmente estaba ataviado por una armadura negra que se esperaba lo protegiera en el campo de batalla.

— Aún así tengo miedo — Murmuró la castaña con voz temblorosa.

Ella mostraba un cuerpo mas voluptuoso que antes, sin mencionar que su cabello lo había recortado a poco más allá del cuello.

Por su parte, el pequeño Naruto no entendía mucho de lo que ocurría, pero no le gustaba ver a su madre triste.

Entonces los adultos se separaron, para que después Zeoticus se acercara a su hijo y se arrodillara frente a él.

Acto seguido lo tomó por los hombros mientras le sonreía de forma cálida.

— A partir de hoy cuidaras a tu madre en mi ausencia, sé un buen señor mientras estes a cargo — Le dijo al pequeño.

Naruto asintió sin saber muy bien lo que dijo su padre, pero grabando en su mente aquellas palabras.

El peli-rojo mayor se levanto, para después acariciar la cabeza de su pequeño antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al grupo de Demonios que lo esperaban.

Cuando pasó al lado de uno de sus sirvientes, este tomó la espada que era extendida en sus manos, para después asegurarla en su cintura.

Sin voltear en ningún momento, este llegó con el grupo y después desapareció junto a ellos en un círculo mágico.

Venelana nunca apartó la mirada de la espalda de su esposo, mientras una expresión triste adornaba su rostro.

Entonces sintió como tomaban su mano.

Era Naruto.

— Kaa-chan — Murmuró el pequeño en igual estado.

Cuando su padre se separó de él entendió que no lo vería en un largo tiempo.

— Vamos adentro, ¿Que te parece si te leo un cuento? — Dijo con tono dulce.

El pequeño asintió ante la idea.

Sin más madre e hijo ingresaron al interior del Castillo seguidos de los sirvientes que también despidieron a su amo.

 **Lugar desconocido**

Se puede ver una extensa llanura carente de vida, donde un enorme número de Demonios se congregaba.

Todos con sus respectivas armaduras y diferentes tipos de armas en mano.

Cuando vieron a su reyes de pie frente a ellos estos rápidamente tomaron formación.

— Dios y Grigori nos han declarar la guerra, Dios por que somos criaturas oscuras no grata ante sus ojos y los Caídos por creer ser la raza superior — Empezó a hablar el Maou Asmodeus.

— Hoy les demostraremos que los Demonios no debemos ser menospreciados — Fue el turno del Maou Belzeebu.

— Su luz no será un impedimento para nuestra victoria — Dijo ahora el Maou Leviathan.

El último Maou se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, con un aura tranquila rodeándolo.

Desde el cielo surgió una luz, mostrando un enorme círculo mágico desde donde una gran cantidad de Ángeles surgía.

Al frente de tal ejercito venía Dios.

Desde otro punto en el cielo, podía verse una gran nube oscura.

Estos resultaban ser Ángeles Caídos, siendo guiados por su Gobernador, Azazel.

— Como su rey les ordeno luchar, como su igual les pido que luchen a mi lado... como Demonio les digo, recuerden por que luchamos, ahora ¡Síganme! — Exclamó mientras extendía sus doce alas.

— ¡Entendido, Lucifer-sama! — Respondió el ejercito imitando a su líder.

Las tres fuerzas chocaron con fuerza.

— _"Venelana, Naruto... espérenme"_ — Pensó Zeoticus antes de chocar armas contra un Ángel.

 **Castillo Gremory**

Esa noche Venelana no podía dormir.

La incertidumbre reinaba en sus pensamientos, mientras abrazaba a un dormido Naruto.

La visión de su pequeño dormido profundamente fue suficiente para tranquilizarla un poco, por lo que decido tratar de dormir nuevamente.

En la mente del pequeño peli-rojo, una entidad abrió sus ojos azules.

— Pronto nos encontraremos, Naruto — Dijo antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

* * *

Un proyecto que tuve en mente hace poco.

Espero sea de su agrado.


	2. Chapter 2

— Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones… — Persona normal hablando.

[Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones…] Seres Sellados hablando.

— _ʺAsí que este es el poder de los Dragonesʺ —_ Persona normal pensando.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Legado**

El tiempo no se detuvo y un año pasó desde que la guerra entre las tres Facciones inició.

Cada dos semanas Zeoticus se comunicaba con su familia, lo que era muy agradecido por Venelana.

Con siete años cumplidos, Naruto pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo leyendo o practicando con su magia.

Como todo Gremory, él había nacido con una gran reserva mágica, lo que en un futuro le permitiría disponer de un amplio repertorio de hechizos de alto nivel sin mostrar agotamiento.

Así también como todo Demonio de Clase Alta, Venelana le impartía lecciones sobre la historia del Inframundo como parte de su educación.

A su sorpresa, el pequeño peli-rojo absorbía toda esa información en su cabeza con suma facilidad, al grado de que la castaña ya no sabía que más enseñarle.

Debido a esto, a Naruto se le dio pase libre a la Biblioteca del Clan, restringiéndole el acceso a la sección de Hechizos Prohibidos por supuesto.

Aunque no era algo que le llamara la atención de todos modos.

Pasar horas en la Biblioteca, tomar el té con su madre y recorrer el jardín de la Mansión admirando las flores o visitar el huerto de su padre, esta era su rutina del diario.

Pero todo esto cambió abruptamente cuando el pequeño empezó a tener sueños extraños.

Primero empezó a soñar con un pequeño niño rubio solitario, siendo ignorado por las personas a su alrededor.

No podía verle la cara, ya que esta estaba oscurecida, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que estaban conectados de algún modo.

Vio los desprecios y susurros, sintiendo su soledad al grado de abrumarlo por completo.

Como consecuencia, pasaba más tiempo de calidad con su madre mucho al disfrute de esta, puesto que la compañía de su pequeño le hacía olvidar por breves instantes que su esposo podría perecer en la guerra.

Para el pequeño Naruto el sentimiento de soledad del niño en sus sueños le hizo ver que debía atesorar a su familia más que a nada en este mundo.

Durante casi seis meses él soñó las vivencias de ese niño desconocido, su crecimiento y las valiosas lecciones de vida que aprendió durante su recorrido.

Naruto admiró que pese a su difícil infancia y sus grandes pérdidas, jamás se dio por vencido logrando sus metas.

Otro punto que llamó su atención fue el estilo de lucha mostrado en estos sueños.

Era como si sus sueños fueran la ventana a otro mundo por todos los sucesos que presenció.

Pudo ver la guerra donde ese chico ahora en su adolescencia luchó para evitar una catástrofe mundial, claro que no lo hizo solo, pues tenía valiosos compañeros a su lado.

Fue impresionante el nivel de lucha contra el subjefe, quien hizo llover meteoritos del cielo, para luego luchar contra una aparente diosa capaz de manipular las dimensiones.

Sin embargo al final esta fue sellada.

Luego vino la lucha contra su compañero, llegando al entendimiento mutuo.

Su vida continuó a partir de ese momento, reconocido como un héroe, creciendo en conocimientos y llegando a formar una familia más adelante.

El joven Gremory pensó que todo terminaría cuando lo vio convertirse en el Líder de su pueblo, pero no fue así.

A partir de ese momento sus sueños se volvieron aleatorios de alguna forma, no centrada en ninguna persona en particular, sino en momentos importantes si tuviera que definirlos de algún modo.

Ahora soñaba con batallas que mostraban un enorme nivel de habilidad en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, combinación de técnicas elementales, poderosas ilusiones, estrategias de combate y operaciones de infiltración.

Se maravilló ante el conocimiento puesto a su disposición.

Todo esto siguió por cuatro meses más, hasta que sucedió un encuentro predestinado.

Como siempre, el peli-rojo se había ido a dormir a buena hora.

En el buró junto a su cama se hallaba una libreta, misma que estaba llena de apuntes sobre las técnicas que llamaban su atención.

Señales de mano.

Elemento usado.

Nombre de la técnica.

Descripción de los efectos y características especiales.

Rango de clasificación.

Todos estos detalles eran especificados de la forma más clara posible.

Esto sucedió desde que vio como un hombre de largo cabello negro y armadura roja peleaba contra un ejército por sí mismo, nivelando el combate y abrumando al enemigo.

Si bien supo que era uno de los malos, no había nada de malo en aprender sus movimientos y técnicas, las cuales eran realmente geniales.

Sobre todo aquel avatar gigante hecho de energía.

El peli-rojo tuvo estrellas en los ojos cuando este sujeto sacó ese As najo la manga al momento de todo indicaba que iba a ser sellado.

Naruto se preguntó si podría lograr replicarlo y entonces preparó una libreta en donde anotar sus descubrimientos.

Incluso las técnicas que ya había visto varias noches atrás logró anotarlas en esa libreta, agradeciendo su memoria fotográfica.

Así, el chico respiró hondo, esperando que hoy fuera una buena noche, por lo que cerrando los ojos dejó que el sueño llegara a él.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la escena que le esperaba era un lugar oscuro con un poco de agua cubriendo el piso.

Este escenario lo dejó sin palabras, pues era diferente a lo usual.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Se preguntó en voz alta.

— Estás dentro de tu mente... podríamos llamar a este lugar tu paisaje mental — Respondió una voz desconocida.

En respuesta el pequeño se tensó al instante, para que luego fuera cegado por una intensa luz.

Cuando el brillo cesó, el peli-rojo abrió sus ojos lentamente acostumbrándose nuevamente a la luz.

En su cara se dibujó una expresión de desconcierto y sorpresa al ver el verde bosque en donde se encontraba actualmente.

Todo era tan real, al grado de poder sentir el viento en su piel y el olor a hierba fresca.

Ahora, esto era demasiado extraño, pues normalmente vería las escenas como un simple espectador al cual no se le permitía intervenir, usando su excelente memoria para guardar la información que creyera valiosa.

Pero esto era totalmente diferente.

Paseó su vista por el lugar y fue entonces que lo vio.

Sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol se encontraba un hombre.

Era rubio, con cabello corto y espigado, de ojos azules que brillaban con cierta picardía.

Tenía tez bronceada, con tres marcas muy familiares en sus mejillas.

Vestía pantalones negros, sandalias negras que cubrían sus espinillas y una camisa naranja manga larga con detalles negros, dejando ver su mano derecha vendada.

Este palmeó el sitio a su lado, gesto que el pequeño peli-rojo comprendió y al no notar malas intenciones en el desconocido hizo lo pedido.

Ambos sentados disfrutaban de la brisa del bosque, mirando a la distancia un grupo de ciervos pastar entre los árboles.

— Te has de preguntar por qué estás aquí — Comenzó a hablar el rubio mientras lo volteaba a ver.

Ambas miradas se encontraron y el peli-rojo asintió.

El rubio regresó su mirada hacia los ciervos antes de proseguir.

— Bueno, primero deberé presentarme, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto — Comenzó a decir el rubio.

El peli-rojo abrió los ojos ante esto, puesto que este hombre compartía su nombre.

— Debo decirte que esos sueños que has tenido no son solo sueños, son fragmentos de mi pasado — Siguió hablando.

El peli-rojo se mantenía con una expresión de sorpresa mientras lo escuchaba, puesto que ahora que lo veía bien, pudo darse cuenta que este hombre coincidía con la silueta del pequeño niño que logró su sueño.

Además de que también estaba tratando de entender la conexión entre ambos.

— Antes debes saber que yo provengo de otro mundo, un lugar donde los ninjas son la fuerza principal de las naciones y el Chakra es nuestra fuente de energía — Explicaba el rubio.

Entonces regresó su vista al pequeño sentado a su lado.

— ¿Me crees? — Pregunto con expresión seria.

El pequeño Naruto adquirió una expresión similar antes de contestar.

— He oído historias acerca del Yggdrassil, el árbol del mundo, así que la existencia de otros mundos aparte del nuestro no es algo tan descabellado si uno lo piensa con cuidado — Respondió el peli-rojo con sinceridad.

Esta era la primera hipótesis que pensó al instante.

El rubio sonrió ante esto.

— Creí que me tomaría más tiempo el decidir mostrarme ante ti, pero a tu corta edad tienes un intelecto interesante y me pareció que ya era hora de darme a conocer — Dijo el rubio con cierto gesto agridulce.

Sin duda que el pequeño Naruto era muy diferente a él cuando era niño.

Por su parte el pequeño lo miró con duda.

— Entonces, ¿Que eres?, he notado que aparte del nombre, nuestras firmas de energía son idénticas, aunque la tuya es más brillante — Preguntó el peli-rojo de forma seria.

Gracias a su habilidad única de percibir la energía de los seres vivos se dio cuenta de este pequeño detalle, sumiéndolo en profundas reflexiones, pero llegando a la conclusión que para saciar sus dudas debía preguntar a la fuente.

La ausencia de su padre le hizo madurar un poco más rápido, pues debía de ser el señor de la casa Gremory en caso de que él no regresara.

La simple idea de eso casi provoca una mueca en su cara, pero empujó ese malestar al fondo de su mente.

Al mismo tiempo maldijo no ser mayor, pues así podría haberlo acompañado al campo de batalla para asegurarse de que regresara con bien.

Aunque eso probablemente aumentaría más el sufrimiento de su madre.

Aún así, él quería ir y ver con sus propios ojos el final de esta Guerra.

Pero sacudió sus breves pensamientos cuando vio al rubio sonreírle.

— Podría decirse que soy tu predecesor, aunque un mejor término sería decir que eres mi transmigrante — Respondió el rubio.

El peli-rojo lo miró con cara de no entender.

— Eres como mi reencarnación, parte de mi espíritu y firma de energía han renacido en ti, en pocas palabras eres una versión demoniaca de mi — Volvió a hablar el rubio.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que podré usar esas habilidades que aparecen en tus recuerdos? — Preguntó el pequeño con interés.

Esa fue la primera idea que llegó a su mente después de escuchar lo dicho por el rubio.

Por su parte, este río con leve diversión.

— Podrás hacerlo, si, como mi espíritu aún no ha sido asimilado por completo podré ayudarte a dominar todas esas técnicas — Fue su respuesta tranquila.

Ante tal respuesta, el peli-rojo adquirió un brillo de emoción infantil en su mirada.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

— ¿Asimilado? — Preguntó con bastante duda.

El rubio sonrió con cierta resignación.

— Normalmente no tendríamos esta conversación, pero la transmigración a través de dimensiones ha prolongado mi existencia... llegado el momento desapareceré al ser asimilado por ti — Dijo el rubio.

El peli-rojo frunció el ceño, antes de que una expresión de entendimiento surcara su cara.

Naruto no pudo evitar dibujar una mueca de tristeza por el hombre frente a él.

— Oye, no te preocupes, de todos modos yo ya he concluído mi ciclo de vida, alcancé mi sueño y tuve una bella familia, si me pongo a pensarlo fue una buena vida Dattebayo... ahora dime Naruto, ¿Quieres que te entrene? — Preguntó el rubio.

El pequeño peli-rojo lo miro con una enorme determinación, dejando atrás la tristeza y llenándose de admiración por el rubio frente a él.

— Sí, quiero ser fuerte para proteger a mi Kaa-san, traer de vuelta a Tou-san y proteger a mi familia — Respondió este.

El rubio sonrió complacido ante la respuesta, sobre todo por la enorme determinación que su mirada trasmitía.

— Bien, entonces esto es lo que haremos... — Empezó a decir el Naruto mayor.

Ese fue el comienzo, una anomalía daba origen a una Leyenda.

* * *

 **Un mes después**

Naruto Gremory respiraba agitado, estando de rodillas y sosteniéndose sobre sus temblorosas manos.

Frente a él un hombre rubio lo miraba con seriedad.

El pequeño había acondicionado una de las mazmorras más profundas del Castillo como su lugar de entrenamiento para no ser interrumpido por nadie.

Venelana había notado como el comportamiento de su hijo cambió en poco tiempo, mostrándose más perspicaz y analítico en algunas conversaciones que tuvo con él.

Su sed de conocimiento afloró, escogiendo libros sobre tácticas de batalla en la Biblioteca, al igual que conocimientos avanzados de hechizos que la hicieron preocuparse.

— No te preocupes Kaa-chan, solo los estudiaré, aún no tengo el poder para lograr uno sin desmayarme — Comentó al verla preocupada.

El ver su mirada cálida y llena de amor la tranquilizaron en el acto.

Ella lo veía devorar otros libros de temas importantes, entre los que destacaban los de política y cocina para su sorpresa.

Venelana supo que algo había cambiado en su hijo.

Era como si hubiera encontrado una meta.

Por eso mismo se preocupaba, ya que todavía era un niño que debía de disfrutar su niñez.

Hubo varios momentos donde Venelana contemplaba a su hijo realizando acondicionamiento físico cuando le llevaba el almuerzo, ya que al haber asimilado todas sus enseñanzas el chico tenía mucho tiempo libre, el cual lo pasaba en este lugar.

Ella notó como estos eran leves ejercicios acorde a su edad, más que nada para aumentar su resistencia física.

Algunas veces lo encontraba meditando, quedándose a observarlo durante horas, admirada del progreso que hacía su pequeño.

Ella podía sentir su poder mágico en completa calma, fluyendo en completa armonía, aunque a veces surgía algún flujo errático que desaparecía tan pronto como llegaba.

Otras veces lo encontró practicando algunas katas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, haciendo movimientos lentos para familiarizarse con ellos.

De alguna forma esta visión la tranquilizaba ya que el entrenamiento lo distraía de lo que ocurría allá fuera, como lo era la Guerra entre Facciones.

Regresando al presente, el rubio permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados junto al pequeño peli-rojo.

Su forma levemente traslucida era solo visible y audible para el heredero Gremory, por lo cual evitaba responder a su maestro cuando su madre se encontraba presente para no parecer un loco.

— Como Demonio tienes un gran poder mágico... sobre todo como un Gremory, por ello debes de desarrollar tu actitud física para tener habilidades equilibradas — Hablaba el rubio.

El peli-rojo lo comprendía perfectamente.

Él conocía a varios Demonios que confiaban ciegamente en su poder y no hacían nada por dominarlo o aprender cosas nuevas, lo cual podría significar la muerte en el campo de batalla.

A estas alturas no dudaba que esos tipos arrogantes ya hayan perecido en la gran Guerra.

— Terminó el descanso, sigue corriendo — Ordenó el rubio con tono firme.

Naruto no dijo nada, solo se limitó a levantarse con cierta dificultad y hacer lo pedido por su maestro, lo cual era complicado por la gravedad aumentada en su cuerpo.

Este era uno de los hechizos que aprendió y el rubio le obligó a aplicarlo sobre él mismo.

Ahora la gravedad estaba aumentada por tres, pero esperaba pronto llegar a diez antes de hacer prácticas de combate mano a mano.

El rubio sonrió al ver como el pequeño peli-rojo no flaqueaba y obligaba a su cuerpo a seguir más allá de su límite, así como él mismo lo hizo alguna vez en su juventud.

* * *

 **Dos años después**

Un par de años ya habían pasado.

La Guerra seguía su curso sin un claro ganador.

Así mismo también el entrenamiento de cierto peli-rojo.

Gracias al acondicionamiento físico sus reservas de poder puro estaban al nivel de un Demonio de Clase Alta maduro a pesar de tener solo nueve años.

Lógicamente se había guardado esto para sí mismo con tal de no llamar la atención.

Ahora mismo, Naruto Gremory tenía un encuentro de entrenamiento contra su maestro y figura de hermano mayor.

A pesar de ser bastante humilde aún tenía su orgullo como Gremory y Demonio, por eso esto último el rubio no lo sabía.

Naruto se había ganado el respeto, la admiración y el cariño del heredero Gremory, por ello se esforzaba para responder a las expectativas puestas sobre él.

Poco sabía este que ya las había superado por mucho hace tiempo y el rubio estaba sumamente orgulloso de él.

Por supuesto que no se lo diría para que siguiera esforzándose y así crecer.

— ¡Aquí! — Exclamó el rubio llegando por la derecha.

El pequeño peli-rojo abrió sus ojos mientras cruzaba sus brazos defensivamente.

— ¡Gahh! — Gimió cuando recibió la patada del rubio.

Ante esto Naruto salió volando para estamparse en la pared.

 **¡PAM!**

 **¡CRASH!**

El joven Gremory salió del pequeño cráter con dificultad, antes de sacudir su cabeza y buscar a su oponente.

Era increíble cómo podía recibir leve daño y sentir los golpes de su maestro a pesar de ser una existencia incorpórea.

Según le explicó, este usaba su Chakra para forzar su sistema nervioso y sus reflejos para simular el contacto físico con el ente incorpóreo, logrando resultados increíbles.

Gracias a esto, podía pulir sus instintos de batalla, su velocidad de reacción y su técnica de combate sin contratiempos, con el plus de reducir el daño físico a solo un 25% de lo que recibiría normalmente.

Esto se debía a que sus músculos eran estimulados por su propio poder logrando efectos más específicos al grado de mostrar moretones y contusiones.

Como decía el dicho, "Si no duele no sirve".

Ahora, si alguien viera este entrenamiento, solo vería al peli-rojo ser proyectado de la nada hacia el piso o uno de los muros, o protegerse de ataques invisibles que impactaban duramente contra él.

Lógicamente él se aseguraba de que no hubiera nadie para ver este tipo de exhibición para evitar preguntas.

— Es todo, descansemos — Anunció el rubio soltando un suspiro.

Ya llevaban alrededor de cuatro horas luchando y su Chakra empezaba a agotarse.

Aunque eso no le preocupaba, en media hora estaría recargado completamente.

Por su parte, el peli-rojo se relajó, dejándose caer al suelo mientras transpiraba copiosamente.

— ¿Puede platicarme… un poco más sobre las Naciones Elementales… Shishou? — Preguntó el heredero Gremory entre cortadamente.

— Claro, ¿Donde nos quedamos la última vez? — Respondió el rubio.

— La historia de Sharingan no Kakashi — Dijo el peli-rojo un poco más recuperado.

En este tiempo, el rubio le contó la historia de su mundo desde sus orígenes, algo que le hizo entender mejor el tema de ser su transmigrante.

Ahora entendía que lo que sucedía con el rubio era algo imposible, pero no se quejaba o pensaba mucho al respecto.

Por otra parte, los conocimientos que adquiría en sueños fueron descritos por el rubio como memorias de Chakra.

La afinidad que Naruto tuvo en vida con la Naturaleza le dio esta habilidad, pero jamás se manifestó en ningún momento de su vida, limitándose a almacenar esos recuerdos y hechos históricos dentro de su alma sin saberlo hasta ahora.

O eso era lo mejor que pudo explicar acerca de este fenómeno.

Sinceramente el rubio no entendía muy bien esto y por ello le dio muchas vueltas al asunto buscando una explicación satisfactoria.

Al final se encogió de hombros y concluyó en esa pobre explicación, ya que lo que realmente importaba era que su versión de este mundo podría aprender técnicas y estilos combate de leyendas para proteger a sus personas preciosas.

Sin embargo, el peli-rojo comprendió perfectamente lo que el rubio quiso decir y por ello su admiración por él subió un par de muescas.

Gracias a este fenómeno Naruto podía contarle historias sobre Shinobis famosos que él nunca conoció o eventos que nunca presenció, aprovechando para adquirir algunas técnicas o estilos de combate del pasado.

Aunque al pensar que el peli-rojo podría dominar estilos como el de Madara o Hashirama, sin mencionar los Kage y Shinobi de renombre le hacía estremecerse en cierto modo.

Y así el tiempo siguió su rumbo y otros dos años pasaron.

* * *

 **Dos años después**

Con once años cumplidos, Naruto Gremory dominaba varios hechizos avanzados y peligrosos, además de que su estilo de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo era el de cierto Uchiha legendario.

El rubio sintió escalofríos cuando su versión Demoniaca escogió ese estilo y lo dominó en poco más de un año.

Ahora que su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado podría empezar a dominar el Chakra, lo cual era la suma de energía espiritual la cual tenía de sobra, junto a la energía física que logró equilibrar en tan solo cuatro años y eso era decir mucho.

El maná se componía en mayor parte de energía espiritual, así que teniendo enormes reservas de este debía de esforzarse para tener un equilibrio con su energía física.

Cabe decir que Naruto lo empujó a los límites, logrando el resultado en poco tiempo.

Lo primero en aprender fueron los sellos de mano, usando el sello de carnero para concentrarse y manifestar su Chakra, lo cual logró después de un mes de meditación y otros ejercicios.

Luego empezó con la teoría y usos de esta energía, así como los ejercicios de control que eran necesarios para los cimientos de su aprendizaje.

Después vino la explicación acerca de los tipos de Chakra elemental y no elemental, además de como combinando uno o más de estos se conseguían elementos secundarios.

Lo siguiente fueron las ramas Shinobi.

Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Inryojutsu, Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu y Senjutsu.

El peli-rojo absorbía toda esta información con fascinación y rapidez, al grado de dominar los tres jutsus básicos en dos días, dejando sin palabras al rubio.

Sobre todo porque a pesar de sus enormes reservas de Chakra tenía un buen control de este.

Naruto lo atribuía a que su energía espiritual era más moldeable al emplearla en sus hechizos, por ende su control previo de Maná le ayudó en la medida de solo preocuparse por la energía física.

También pensó en que la mayoría de los hechizos necesitaban cierto enfoque, además de poder mental y el poder de la imaginación.

Sin duda que el usar ambos tipos de energía era bastante interesante debido a los efectos.

La formación siguió y otros seis años pasaron, llegando a la culminación de todo.

Uzumaki Naruto se encargó de legar su conocimiento y sus principios en un digno sucesor.

Ahora que sentía su tiempo llegar, solo faltaba hacerle entrega de su legado como Uzumaki.

Por otra parte, en este largo tiempo la Guerra nunca cesó, al grado de tornarse más encarnizada que antes.

Ya nadie recordaba quien la inició, tampoco las razones detrás de ella más allá del exterminio del mal por parte de Dios, la superioridad de los Ángeles Caídos y el deseo de Gobierno por parte de los Demonios.

Fue entonces que Grigori empezó con tácticas de guerrilla, siendo los más afectados los Demonios al no poder infiltrarse en el Cielo.

Los ataques furtivos por parte de Grigori empezaron a cobrar vidas de Demonios ajenos a la Guerra, lo que nos lleva a un momento decisivo para el joven Gremory y el inicio de su leyenda.

 **Territorio Gremory**

El Castillo Gremory mostraba poco movimiento en estos momentos.

Era fin de semana y la mayoría de los sirvientes se hallaban descansando pues ya era bastante tarde.

En su habitación, Venelana Gremory leía un libro antes de dormir para calmar sus ansias.

Entonces su mirada viajó de su actual lectura, a la foto enmarcada en el pequeño tocador junto a su cama.

En ella se veía a su esposo abrazándola por detrás, mientras ella sostenía a un pequeño peli-rojo de tres años entre sus brazos.

Su mirada se suavizó ante la imagen de su familia.

Entonces una expresión de preocupación e incertidumbre se abrió paso por su cara.

La Guerra llevaba más de diez años desde que comenzó y no se veía que el fin de esta llegara pronto.

Muchos conocidos habían perecido en ella.

Daba gracias a los Maou de que su esposo regresara sano y salvo cada vez que las fuerzas de cada Facción retrocedían.

Fue cuando notó que todo estaba bastante silencioso.

Eso no era normal.

Entonces notó la barrera extranjera que cubría el Castillo y se maldijo por bajar la guardia.

Rápidamente salió de su cama mientras se colocaba un abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta de su recámara.

Si era lo que pensaba esperaba que no hubiera muchas bajas esta noche.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Una explosión sacudió los cimientos del Castillo, alarmándola al instante.

— ¡Naruto! — Exclamó al darse cuenta de que la explosión se había originado en las mazmorras.

Específicamente en el lugar de entrenamiento de su primogénito.

Sin perder tiempo se apresuró a recorrer los pasillos, para llegar a las escaleras, donde pudo divisar a dos Caídos moverse sigilosamente.

Rápidamente ella evocó su poder.

 **¡FLUSH!**

Cuando ambos se voltearon en su dirección fue demasiado tarde para intentar algo.

Los infiltrados fueron hechos polvo sin que pudieran defenderse.

Este era el poder del Clan Bael, el Poder de la Destrucción.

El fin de unir a los Clanes Gremory y Bael era dar a luz un poderoso Demonio con el Poder de la Destrucción y las enormes reservas del Clan de cabello carmesí.

Lamentablemente, Naruto nunca dio indicios de poseer el poder del Clan Bael.

Lógicamente a sus padres esto no les importaba pues lo amaban profundamente.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir una firma de energía muy grande, misma que la llenó de terror.

Su hijo estaba en peligro.

 **Mazmorras del Castillo Gremory minutos antes**

Naruto Gremory tenía una seria conversación con su maestro, el cual no mostraba su tranquilidad habitual y se notaba disperso.

— Shishou, ¿Ocurre algo? — Preguntó un joven peli-rojo.

El tiempo y el entrenamiento lo habían convertido en un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Tenía un cuerpo tonificado con músculos definidos, pero no voluminosos, el cual era cubierto por un Yukata sencillo color verde que mostraba el pecho y un obi negro.

Vestía pantalones negros y botas negras de cuero que cubrían su espinilla de estilo samurái a juego con protectores en sus antebrazos.

Su cabello llegaba hasta su trasero en una larga coleta, ya que estaba amarrado a la altura de su nuca, mientras una larga trenza enmarcaba el lado izquierdo de su cara.

Su cara había tenido cambios muy marcados, pues sus marcas que obtuvo a nacer se habían borrado.

Este se hallaba sentado en seiza, mientras el rubio estaba frente a él.

El lugar había sido modificado para parecer un Dojo japonés, recubriendo el piso con madera y colocando algunos muebles así como varios pergaminos escritos colgados en la pared.

Cabe decir que la escritura del mundo de su maestro era la misma que la de Japón en el mundo humano, lo que fue un gran descubrimiento.

Momentos antes, Naruto había sentido presencias invadir los terrenos de su alumno, por lo que estaba pensando como decirle que también esta noche era su último momento con él.

— Naruto, tenemos compañía — Pronunció el rubio.

El peli-rojo alzó la mirada al techo, dándose cuenta de las presencias que pretendían pasar desapercibidas.

— Es cierto — Respondió con tono tranquilo mientras se ponía de pie.

Su ceño estaba fruncido.

Entonces sintió las manos de su maestro en sus hombros.

El peli-rojo lo miró con confusión, pues había muchos sentimientos en sus orbes azules, los cuales le daban un mal presentimiento.

Naruto sonrió con tristeza a su versión joven.

— Ha llegado la hora… debo irme — Dijo en tono solemne.

El peli-rojo abrió sus ojos en conmoción.

— No… — Murmuró con la mirada empañada.

— Este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, pero eso no lo hace más fácil, lo sé… Naruto, has llegado muy lejos y me honra ser parte de tu crecimiento, estoy orgulloso de ti — Pronunciaba con tono cálido.

El peli-rojo bajó su mirada, mientras su pelo ocultaba sus ojos y lágrimas caían de estos por sus mejillas.

— Estoy feliz de poder dejar mi legado, mismo que será utilizado para proteger… lo único que me resta entregarte es mi legado como Uzumaki — Dijo el rubio.

Ante esto, el heredero Gremory alzó la vista, mirando los orbes azules del rubio, el cual lo miraba con orgullo palpable.

Entonces su silueta se volvió brillante.

— Mi legado como Uzumaki es una habilidad que mi madre tuvo en vida, generalmente solo mujeres pueden tenerlo, pero tu poder demoniaco y tu Chakra son tan densos que podrás usarlo sin problemas… protege a aquellos que amas y lo que tu corazón crea que es correcto, trata de ser menos orgulloso, aunque como Demonio que eres te será difícil y lo más importante… — Terminó de decir mientras desaparecía.

Entonces donde una vez estuvo su maestro una flama de Chakra color azul quedó flotando frente a él, para después entrar en su pecho y fundirse en su interior.

— Nunca cambies después de ver la Guerra y si sientes que caes en la oscuridad, recuerda tus lazos importantes para regresar a la luz — Fueron sus últimas palabras.

Este último comentario lo sorprendió, pues significaba que él siempre supo sus verdaderas intenciones.

Y aun así lo apoyó.

Naruto sintió las lágrimas recorrer su rostro, pero rápidamente usó su manga derecha para secarlas.

Ahora mismo tenía cosas que hacer.

— Arigato… Nii-san — Pronunció con una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces a su mente llegó una nueva información sobre su más reciente habilidad otorgada por el oji-azul.

Endureciendo su mirada, el peli-rojo se concentró en las presencias que se atrevían a atacar a su familia.

Junto al rubio había creado sellos de tele-trasporte por si los Caídos intentaban entrar en el lugar y los distribuyó en los pasillos del Castillo.

Parecía que tuvieron razón en ser precavidos después de todo.

Así, ubicando a los intrusos, activó la trampa.

 **¡FLUSH!**

En varios destellos aparecieron los Caídos confundidos.

Eran alrededor de 15.

Estos recordaban recorrer los pasillos con cautela y en total silencio, sin mencionar que suprimieron sus auras, pero ahora se hallaban en un lugar desconocido.

Entonces sus miradas se posaron sobre el peli-rojo de pie en el lugar.

Este tenía sus manos metidas en las mangas de su Yukata mientras permanecía de pie con los ojos cerrados.

— Hmm~ al parecer tenemos un valiente aquí — Dijo uno de los Caídos dando un par de pasos al frente.

Vestía una armadura ligera en color negro, mientras en su espalda se expandían diez alas negras.

Cabello negro y piel blanca, así como ojos verdes y una barba recortada dándole un aura elegante.

— Azrael-sama — Pronunciaron los demás en sorpresa.

— Si, yo también fui arrastrado a este lugar, el que puso esa trampa era hábil si logró engañar a un Cadre — Comentó con ligera molestia.

— Tus palabras me hacen feliz, Líder de Grigori — Dijo el peli-rojo con calma abriendo los ojos.

El sujeto sonrió con burla.

— Me esperaba cualquier cosa, menos un niño, bueno, no importa, acábenlo y continuemos la misión — Ordenó en tono aburrido.

— ¡Hai! — Exclamaron los demás Caídos mientras creaban lanzas de luz.

El peli-rojo no se inmutó y esperó pacientemente a sus oponentes.

Los caídos que atacaron primero eran cinco, los cuales atacaron con la intención de empalar al chico, mismo que esquivó las acometidas con facilidad.

Sus ojos analizaron los movimientos de estos sujetos, notando la experiencia al buscar puntos vitales.

No esperaba menos de un grupo de infiltración y asesinato.

Sin embargo.

Para él no eran más que movimientos fáciles de predecir, hasta que sintió como algo se acercaba por su punto ciego.

Rápidamente analizó brevemente la forma de responder la agresión, notando la posición de sus atacantes y como uno le mostraba el perfil vulnerable después de errar su ataque.

Para él todo sucedía en cámara lenta.

Entonces con una rapidez que nadie esperaba, tomó al caído del cuello antes de lanzarlo hacia atrás, al tiempo que escuchaba el sonido de la carne siendo perforada.

— ¡Arghh! — Se oyó el grito de dolor.

El sujeto tenía la lanza de su compañero atravesando su pecho, mientras caía violentamente al suelo.

Lo que se acercaba a él era una lanza de luz arrojada por un caído de tres pares de alas, misma que fue interceptada por el caído que arrojó a su espalda para interceptar el ataque entrante por su punto ciego.

Todo sin mirar hacia su espalda en ningún momento.

— ¡Maldito! — Exclamaron los demás al ver esto.

Entonces un aura rojiza envolvió sus puños, para empezar a lanzar golpes hacia sus oponentes cuando se abalanzaron contra él lanza en mano.

— ¡Gahh! — Se quejó uno cuando su lanza de luz fue partida en dos de un puñetazo recibiendo el poderoso golpe en su estómago.

Este había intentado protegerse con su arma, pero fue inútil.

Después dio un paso hacia atrás, antes de impulsarse y rodear a los caídos, para después golpearlos en la nuca con fuerza en una ráfaga de segundo, provocando heridas graves.

En ese momento sintió un instinto asesino detrás de él, por lo que se giró rápidamente.

Varios caídos de dos y tres pares de alas se abalanzaron contra él volando velozmente al nivel del suelo.

Demasiado fácil.

Naruto sonrió mientras cancelaba la magia en sus puños, usaba otro tipo de energía al tiempo que hacía un sello de mano e inflaba el pecho.

Por su parte, el Cadre observaba esto con tranquilidad, quedando levemente impresionado de los movimientos del chico, al menos hasta que sintió como su firma de energía daba un giro de 180 grados y cambiaba drásticamente.

— ¡Idiotas, retrocedan! — Gritó Azrael al darse cuenta del peligro.

Pero fue tarde.

— **¡Katon: Haisekishou!** _(Elemento Fuego: Nube de Cenizas Explosivas)_ — Exclamó al momento de dejar salir una nube gris de su boca.

Esta rodeó a sus enemigos, los cuales detuvieron el ataque al tener la vista bloqueada, mientras los heridos se ponían en alerta.

Todos buscaban frenéticamente al peli-rojo en esa nube de ¿cenizas?

Pero entonces Azrael reconoció el olor de la nube como pólvora, por lo que este alzó vuelo sin perder tiempo.

— ¡Salgan de ahí imbéciles! — Gritó a sus hombres.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el peli-rojo chasqueó la lengua generando una chispa que encendió la nube.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

— ¡Arghh! — Se oyeron los gritos de los que fueron atrapados por la explosión.

Azrael miraba con furia como este mocoso había diezmado a su escuadrón, aunque fueran de los más débiles del grupo.

Junto a él volaban cinco caídos de tres pares de alas y uno de cuatro pares.

Los de un par, los de dos pares y algunos de tres pares habían perecido en esa potente explosión.

Él podía ver los cuerpos carbonizados de sus hombres en el suelo, donde un enorme cráter podía ser visto así como una enorme mancha de quemadura en la madera circundante.

Entonces regresó su vista al heredero Gremory, quien hizo un par de sellos e infló el pecho.

— **¡Futon: Shinkuha!** _(Elemento Viento: Onda de Vacío)_ — Exclamó el nombre de la técnica.

Entonces de su boca surgió una corriente de viento, al tiempo que con un movimiento de su cuello le daba la forma de una media luna que se dirigió a los Caídos volando en el aire.

Estos alzaron una ceja al ver el inofensivo ataque, por lo que uno de ellos invocó un círculo mágico como escudo provocando que los que estaban detrás de él se confiaran en su defensa.

Sin embargo, esto resultó ser inútil cuando el ataque cortó su barrera junto a sus cuerpos sin piedad alguna.

Los únicos que lograron salir con vida fueron el Caído de cuatro pares de alas y Azrael al esquivar cuando presintieron el filo de la muerte sobre sus cuellos.

El Cadre no lo podía creer.

Ese mocoso había aniquilado a casi todo su escuadrón sin dificultad con esa magia desconocida.

Esta era como los hechizos Onmyou que usaban mudras, aunque la sensación de la energía usada era diferente a la demoniaca.

— Mocoso, ¿Qué clase de poder es ese? — Preguntó Azrael mientras miraba al peli-rojo con ojos entrecerrados.

El heredero Gremory sonrió levemente, mientras hacía otro par de sellos, poniendo en alerta a los Caídos.

— Esto es Ninjutsu, específicamente usando Chakra — Respondió afilando la mirada.

Venelana llegó al lugar, justo para ver como su hijo enfrentaba a un Cadre y otro Caído de nivel superior.

Azrael adquirió un brillo peligroso en su mirada, para después apuntarle con su palma mientras una gran número de lanzas de luz aparecían a su alrededor.

— Ya veo, entonces muere — Sentenció dejando caer la lluvia de luz sobre su oponente.

— ¡Naruto! — Gritó Venelana al ver a su hijo a punto de morir.

Sin embargo este no mostró signos de alterarse y simplemente infló su pecho.

— **¡Katon: Karyu Endan!** _(Elemento Fuego: Bala Llameante del Dragón de Fuego)_ — Dijo llevándose los dedos cerca de la boca.

Entonces de su boca surgió un chorro de fuego que detuvo la lluvia de lanzas, creando un choque de poderes que competían intentando vencer al otro.

El otro Caído se coló por un costado cuando superó su sorpresa, mientras formaba una espada de luz en su mano.

Por su parte, Venelana estaba en shock ante el hechizo que su hijo estaba usando, pues era totalmente diferente a cualquier cosa que haya visto antes.

Después de todo, no todos los días ves a alguien exhalar fuego por su boca.

Debido a esto no pudo reaccionar cuando el otro Caído se movió hacia el lado vulnerable de Naruto.

Cuando lo notó ya era demasiado tarde.

Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando el peli-rojo fue atravesado por la lanza de luz.

— Que tonto, olvidándose que enfrentaba a más de un enemigo — Murmuró el Cadre cuando el moribundo peli-rojo canceló su técnica.

Este miró al joven con expresión seria y tranquila, internamente sintiendo algo de respeto por el chico, pues había demostrado habilidades más allá de cualquier Demonio de su edad.

En cambio, Venelana sentía como su cuerpo se congelaba ante la escena frente a ella.

Sin embargo, para confusión del Cadre y de su madre, el chico sonrió aun cuando un hilo de sangre salía de su boca cayendo hacia su pecho.

El Caído que lo empalaba con su lanza de luz tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver esto.

— Booommm — Murmuró el chico con su sonrisa ensanchándose.

Entonces su cuerpo brilló.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

El Caído reaccionó y se separó del peli-rojo cuando disipó su lanza.

Aunque no sin daños al estar tan cerca de la explosión.

— ¡Arghh! — Gritó cayendo sobre una de sus rodillas.

Su brazo derecho se había ido y su armadura estaba resquebrajada por el impacto casi a quemarropa.

Venelana vio rojo por unos momentos, mientras la idea de exterminar al par frente a ella por asesinar a su hijo ocupaba su mente en estos momentos.

Pero en ese instante pasó algo que ninguno se esperaba.

Una mano salió desde el suelo, atravesando la madera y sujetando el pie del caído herido.

— **¡Doton: Shinjuu Zanshuu no Jutsu!** _(Elemento Tierra: Jutsu Cazador de Cabezas)_ — Pronunció una voz conocida por Venelana.

Al instante una figura surgió del suelo, cayendo en cuclillas para ser visto por los presentes, mientras el Caído era enterrado dejando solo su cabeza libre.

— Ponte cómodo, cuando termine con tu Líder tendremos una pequeña conversación, hay cosas que necesito saber… — Dijo mientras lo miraba por encima del hombro.

— Ma-Maldito… — Articuló tratando de salir del suelo, sin resultado alguno.

Las heridas en su cuerpo lo estaban afectando más de lo que pensaba, al no poder concentrarse para invocar su poder y liberarse.

Por su parte, el peli-rojo se puso de pie y miró al Cadre con una expresión calmada.

Azrael entrecerró los ojos, mientras analizaba su actual situación.

En estos momentos todo parecía apuntar en su contra, pero si jugaba bien sus cartas tendría la oportunidad de escapar.

Una cosa era enfrentarse a este chico, que a pesar de tener habilidad aún era joven e inexperto y estaba seguro que en algún momento cometería un error que él podría aprovechar.

Sin embargo, el problema radicaba en que no estaba solo y su único apoyo había sido derrotado por subestimar a su oponente.

Pero entonces pudo ver como el chico sonrió.

— Si te preocupa que mi madre interfiera, entonces no tienes por qué temer, ya que no lo hará — Comentó el chico con tono calmo.

Este comentario hizo abrir los ojos al Cadre, al mismo tiempo que Venelana salía de su estupefacción de cuando vio reaparecer a su hijo sano y salvo.

— ¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Él no es un enemigo para alguien como tú! ¡Corre ahora mientras yo lo enfrento! — Exclamó Venelana dando un paso hacia el interior de la mazmorra.

Sus intenciones eran claras cuando su aura se encendió.

Sin embargo, en ese momento apareció un muro traslúcido frente a ella, mientras varias runas eran visibles en el marco de la puerta de acceso al lugar.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Exclamó sorprendida por esto.

Incluso Azrael mostró sorpresa al ampliar levemente sus ojos después de ver esto.

— Lo siento madre, pero necesito hacer esto… — Dijo el peli-rojo con suma seriedad.

Venelana no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Naruto! — Exclamó Venelana golpeando la barrera con una ráfaga de poder.

Pero no pudo hacer nada en contra de la barrera.

El Cadre no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al ver la desesperación de la castaña.

— Fufufu~ realmente no esperé que fueras tan tonto… pero debo agradecerte, aun si no puedo cumplir mi misión al menos mataré al heredero Gremory, lo que será un duro golpe para los Demonios — Dijo mientras formaba una nueva lanza de luz.

La respuesta del peli-rojo fue sonreír de forma serena.

— Entonces has tu mejor esfuerzo, porque un solo error de tu parte y pagarás con tu vida — Declaró con tono gélido mientras un aura rojiza empezaba a surgir de su cuerpo.

Azrael alzó una ceja cuando sintió cuan denso era su poder.

— Intrigante, de todos los Demonios jóvenes que pude asesinar, tú eres por mucho el más poderoso, pero eso no te salvará — Dijo antes de arrojarle su lanza.

En respuesta, el peli-rojo le apuntó con su palma, mientras un círculo mágico se formaba y una esfera de energía carmesí salía de él impactando con la lanza.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

El Castillo Gremory tembló desde sus cimientos, mientras Venelana gritaba el nombre de su hijo, viendo a través de la barrera una gruesa capa de humo y polvo.

En ese momento la barrera que le impedía entrar cayó, por lo que sin perder tiempo se adentró en el lugar.

Pero solo vio polvo, además del enorme agujero en el techo de la habitación que mostraba el cielo del inframundo.

— Naruto — Murmuró mientras desplegaba sus alas saliendo por la abertura.

El agujero daba exactamente hacia el jardín, así que al verse a la intemperie rápidamente buscó a su hijo.

Fue en ese momento que una barrera color rojo traslucido se alzó.

Venelana se mostró sorprendida por esto, hasta que logró distinguir a dos figuras que se miraban desafiantes varios metros sobre el cielo.

Ella logró acercarse lo suficiente para poder involucrase en la lucha, pero las siguientes palabras de su hijo la dejaron sin habla.

— Esta barrera prohíbe cualquier tipo de tele-transportación, para salir de este lugar tendrás que matarme — Dijo el peli-rojo mientras alzaba su palma al frente y varios círculos mágicos aparecían frente a él.

En respuesta el Caído gruño mientras invocaba una lanza de luz con una alta concentración de energía sacra.

— No me lo tienes que recordar, mocoso — Declaró con las pupilas dilatadas y expulsando grandes cantidades de intención de matar.

— Entonces ven, pero ten cuidado, un descuido y tu vida es mía — Agregó Naruto con un aura densa y pesada de energía envolviéndolo.

Venelana se detuvo, pues supo que su hijo deseaba esta pelea.

El solo sentir ambas presencias chocando la hizo estremecer.

No esperaba que su pequeño tuviera semejante aura de batalla, así que decidió observar y esperar lo mejor.

— " _Gracias Kaa-san, lamento preocuparte pero debo hacer esto"_ — Oyó una voz en su mente.

La castaña se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de su hijo en su mente, sobre todo porque sabía que esto era obra de un hechizo de alto nivel de su biblioteca.

Así ella se limitó a ver como el Caído se precipitaba sobre su hijo lanza en mano, al tiempo que de los círculos mágicos del peli-rojo surgía una gran variedad de ataques.

* * *

 **Campamento de la unidad de estrategia demoniaca**

Los Generales de la raza demoniaca discutían las formas de combatir a los Ángeles después de una retirada forzada debido a que tres Serafines se habían unido en contra de una de las Divisiones, provocando varias bajas.

Si bien el campo de batalla parecía un caos, aún se seguían diversos planes para garantizar el menor número de bajas, pero parecía que el enemigo había logrado descifrar su estrategia y contrarrestarla.

Una carpa se había levantado como fuerte provisional, mientras los soldados descansaban y recuperaban fuerzas.

En el lugar estaban los cuatro Maou, cada uno en tronos improvisados, mientras escuchaban el informe de la batalla.

Los Generales estaban de pie frente a ellos, mientras sus Capitanes se arrodillaban detrás de ellos.

Entre ellos estaba Zeoticus Gremory.

— Es preocupante, no pensé que los Ángeles hayan aprovechado que los Caídos traspasaran nuestras líneas — Dijo el Maou Lucifer.

— En una guerra a tres bandas esto puede pasar, por eso mandamos a la 3ª División a interceptar a Michael y sus fuerzas — Comentó el Maou Leviathan.

— Ellos recibieron apoyo por parte del Escuadrón de Uriel, no esperábamos que llegaran tan rápido, no tuvimos tiempo de replegarnos y sufrimos demasiadas bajas — Dijo un General del Clan Astaroth.

— Con los Maou enfrentando a Dios y Metatron, así como a Azazel, Baraquiel y Kokabiel, aún tenemos que cuidarnos de los demás Cadres y Serafines, lamentablemente hay pocos Demonios que coincidan en nivel de poder con ellos — Dijo el General del Clan Bael.

Varios murmullos se generaron en el lugar, pues era una verdad innegable.

La diferencia era más notable porqué el enemigo tenía la balanza de su lado con su energía sacra, la desventaja de los Demonios.

— Lo entiendo Zekram y por ello agradezco sus esfuerzos, pues han logrado minimizar las bajas en los Demonios de Clase Baja y Media además de eliminar a Dos Caídos nivel Cadre y un Serafín por su cuenta — Dijo El Maou Asmodeus con seriedad.

— Agradezco sus palabras — Dijo Zekram inclinándose.

— Por eso elegiré a los Demonios más poderosos, ellos nos acompañarán en la próxima campaña, he oído que Azazel se reagrupará con sus Cadres con el fin de atender las escaramuzas en nuestro territorio, por lo que no estarán en el campo de batalla — Habló de nuevo el Maou Asmodeo.

— Señor, si bien entiendo que es una gran oportunidad, no me siento cómodo sacrificando miembros de mi propia raza — Dijo un Capitán alzando la mirada, un Demonio del Clan Agares.

Este se puso un poco nervioso cuando la mirada de los cuatro Maou se posó sobre él.

— Entiendo tu frustración, pero el grupo liderado por el Cadre Azrael es experto en sigilo e infiltración, ya hemos advertido a nuestras familias para que tomen las medidas necesarias pero es todo lo que podemos hacer por el momento — Dijo el Maou Lucifer soltando un suspiro.

Pudo ver las miradas de incertidumbre entre los presentes.

Lo dicho por el Maou era cierto, no podían darse el lujo de enviar un escuadrón ya que el enemigo era un Cadre y enviar a algunos de los demonios más fuertes debilitaría el frente de batalla.

Por eso se debía esperar el momento adecuado.

Fue en ese momento que un Demonio entró corriendo a la tienda de campaña.

— Ataque confirmado, el escuadrón de asesinato de los Caídos se infiltró en el territorio Gremory — Informó el Demonio sin perder tiempo.

Zeoticus se tensó, mientras apretaba los puños.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde el ataque y cuantas bajas? — Preguntó Lucifer con pesar.

Los demás Capitanes, así como los Generales miraban a la actual cabeza del Clan con cierta pena.

— Hace una hora, el informe revela que ningún Demonio ha muerto y que el Cadre Azrael aún se encuentra en combate — Volvió a hablar el Demonio.

Esto hizo que Zeoticus se pusiera de pie.

— Lucifer-sama, por favor, permítame ir a salvar a mi familia — Pidió en tono desesperado.

Lo más seguro es que Venelana estaba poniendo su vida en la línea para asegurar la supervivencia de su pequeño, algo que él mismo haría sin dudar.

— ¿Sabes que posiblemente morirás? — Preguntó el Maou en tono serio.

— Mi familia es más importante que mi vida — Declaró el peli-rojo con determinación.

Si bien su poder era grande, luchar cara a cara contra un Cadre estaba fuera de discusión.

— Permítanos acompañarlo — Se oyó otra voz.

El peli-rojo se dio vuelta, encontrándose con los ojos de su amigo Sigmund Sitri, así como Reynard Phoenix y Zeldris Agares.

— Ustedes… — Murmuró el peli-rojo sin poder creerlo.

Ellos se postraron ante los Maou, quienes permanecieron en silencio.

Lucifer cerró sus ojos, para después abrirlos y girarse a su derecha, hacia sus compañeros Maou.

— Como Rey no puedo ignorar esto, como esposo menos y como compañero Demonio no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados — Declaró con una mirada seria.

En respuesta estos se encogieron de hombros.

— Haz lo que debas — Dijo el Maou Leviathan.

— No tardes mucho, te perderás la diversión — Fue el turno del Maou Beelzebu.

— Trae su cabeza, eso les advertirá a no meterse con los Demonios — Dijo esta vez el Maou Asmodeus con mirada afilada.

El Maou Lucifer sonrió por un momento, para después ponerse de pie.

— ¡Zeoticus, Sigmund, Reynard, Zeldris, junto a mi ahora! — Exclamó con dureza.

Los nombrados obedecieron rápidamente, para que después el Maou invocara un círculo mágico debajo de ellos, el cual brilló intensamente para que en un destello todos desaparecieran del lugar.

— Woow, así que esa es la tele-trasportación de un Maou — Murmuró el Demonio que entregó el mensaje.

Él pudo ver las complicadas ecuaciones y fórmulas en dicho círculo, el cual le permitía ingresar al inframundo de forma instantánea a diferencia de los Demonios normales.

— Hey chico, ¿Sabes quién enfrenta a Azrael en estos momentos? — Preguntó con curiosidad Leviathan.

— Según el reporte de inteligencia, es el hijo de Zeoticus-sama, Naruto Gremory — Respondió el Demonio rápidamente.

Esto hizo que algunos de los presentes que sabían de la paternidad del peli-rojo se sorprendieran.

— Si no mal me equivoco es un Demonio muy joven — Comentó el Maou Beelzebu con una mano en su barbilla.

— Actualmente cuenta con 17 años — Confirmó Zekram con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Umu, me sorprende que pueda hacerle frente a un Cadre a tan corta edad — Comentó el Maou Leviathan con una leve sonrisa.

— Sus reservas de magia son grandes, adjunto a la gran colección de magia en la biblioteca del Clan Gremory le han permitido durar tanto contra ese oponente — Señaló el General del Clan Bael.

— Hoo~ ¿Insinúas que él no puede usar el poder de tu Clan? — Preguntó el Maou Beelzebu con una ceja alzada.

Zekram asintió.

— Esperaba más de esta unión, pero parece que los genes de mi hermana Venelana son débiles — Dijo con desagrado.

El Maou Asmodeus tenía los ojos cerrados.

Zekram se dejaba llevar por su codicia y pensó que un Demonio con el Poder de la Destrucción y las reservas Gremory era prometedor para el nacimiento de un Demonio superior que impulsara aún más el estatus de su familia.

Sin embargo eso no pasó y por eso era el descontento de Zekram.

Bueno, no era como si le importara de todos modos.

Él sabía que no todo eran habilidades de alguna línea de sangre, pues a pesar de no poseer algún poder especial, su dominio sobre la manipulación de energía lo ponían a él en un nivel alto independientemente de su poder como Maou.

— Bueno, esperemos que el niño sobreviva, un potencial de esa índole nos puede beneficiar una vez que madure como Demonio — Dijo el Maou Asmodeus después de abrir los ojos.

Los otros Maou asintieron a las palabras de su igual.

Por su parte, Zekram contuvo el impulso de resoplar, pues dudaba mucho que el mocoso saliera vivo al encuentro con un Cadre.

Estaba seguro que el Maou y los otros no llegarían a tiempo.

* * *

 **Castillo Gremory**

Venelana estaba de pie, mirando el firmamento donde varios destellos y ráfagas de energía podían verse, ella miraba impactada el nivel que su pequeño mostraba, al grado de emparejar a un Caído nivel Cadre.

Azrael lo bombardeaba con poderosas lanzas de luz que destruían todo a su paso, explotando cuando impactaban lo que estuviera a su alcance.

El peli-rojo las esquivaba o las desviaba con facilidad mientras maniobraba en su vuelo.

Cuando el Caído se sintió frustrado, usó su luz para formar dos espadas y buscar pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Al ver esto, Naruto esperó a que se acercara y cubrió sus puños con poder, para golpear las espadas cuando Azrael intentó cortarlo por la mitad.

El combate a distancia duró al menos 20 minutos antes de que Azrael perdiera la paciencia.

Sus ataques eran infructuosos pues el peli-rojo usaba Touki para protegerse de la luz que era veneno para los Demonios.

Ahí se iba su ventaja.

Actualmente llevaban cerca de 30 minutos intercambiando ataques entre ambos.

Primero fue una lucha en el aire, luego lo llevaron a tierra, donde Naruto demostró su superioridad al conectar varios golpes en el cuerpo del Caído que optó por tomar distancia nuevamente.

Solo que esta vez, el peli-rojo usaba varios ataques mágicos para atacar.

Eso era lo que estaba viendo ahora.

Decidió no intervenir, pues si lo hiciera corría el riesgo de distraer a su hijo y el Cadre podría aprovechar esa oportunidad.

Así que se limitó a esperar lo mejor y que su hijo lo desgastara lo suficiente para que ella aprovechara algún descuido.

Venelana apretaba sus puños cuando alguna lanza de luz pasaba cerca de su hijo, el cual esquivaba a cm de que los ataques conectaran, poniéndola en el borde.

Entonces un círculo mágico brilló a un lado de ella.

Desde esta surgieron varias personas que ella conocía.

— ¡Venelana! — Exclamó un peli-rojo corriendo a su encuentro.

— ¡Zeoticus! — Respondió ésta sorprendida.

— Gracias al Maou — Susurró cuando tuvo a su esposa entre sus brazos.

Los dos se quedaron así por un momento, para que después del peli-rojo se separara de ella, pero sin soltarla.

— ¿No estás herida? — Preguntó con preocupación.

La castaña negó.

— No, los sirvientes tampoco resultaron heridos — Respondió ella.

Esto hizo que el patriarca Gremory soltara un suspiro de alivio.

Entonces miró a su alrededor, mirando la destrucción de sus jardines, además de que apenas se percató de los diversos estruendos y las dos auras que chocaban de vez en cuando.

De soslayo notó las expresiones sorprendidas de sus amigos, además de la mirada interesada del Maou.

Siguió la dirección de sus miradas, viendo dos rayos de luz color rojo y dorado recorrer el cielo, chocando de vez en cuando y disparando ráfagas de energía.

— Venelana, ¿Acaso es…? — Preguntó con inquietud.

— Así es, Naruto es quien enfrenta a ese Cadre — Confirmó la castaña con seriedad.

Vieron como el Cadre se movía a una velocidad ridícula, lanzando varias lanzas de luz desde varios puntos para luego abalanzarse sobre el chico.

Esta estrategia cubrió todos los puntos de escape del chico, asegurando que el ataque no fallaría su objetivo, sobre todo la velocidad de los peligrosos proyectiles.

Ante esto, el peli-rojo extendió sus palmas.

Entonces las lanzas se detuvieron en el aire, antes de que fueran devueltas y el Cadre saliera volando por los aires.

Esto hizo que Sigmund, Reynard y Zeldris dejaran caer sus mandíbulas hasta el suelo.

Zeoticus y Venelana se habían tensado, pero al ver como su hijo se defendía soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

Por su parte, el Maou analizaba el ataque empleado.

— Interesante, no sabía que un hechizo de gravedad pudiera usarse así — Murmuró con admiración en su voz.

Esto llamó la atención de los demás.

— ¿Qué quiere decir Lucifer-sama? — Preguntó Sigmund con duda.

— Normalmente los hechizos de gravedad aumentan el peso de un objeto o alteran el peso de cualquier cosa dentro de un área determinada — Empezó a decir el Maou.

Los presentes asintieron, sin dejar de ver la batalla.

Ahora mismo el peli-rojo hizo movimientos con sus manos e inhaló profundamente, para después hacer lo parecido a soplar fuertemente.

El Caído reaccionó con un círculo mágico defensivo.

Ellos pudieron ver varios impactos en su defensa, misma que los llenó de intriga.

— El joven de ahí hizo algo diferente, él aumentó la gravedad usándose a sí mismo como el centro de tal fenómeno… por eso todo fue repelido, el aumento de gravedad hizo eso — Explicó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Esto dejó a los presentes sin habla.

Ellos vieron como el peli-rojo le apuntó con su palma, para que después el Caído fuera jalado por una fuerza invisible al tiempo que atravesaba su propio círculo defensivo hiriéndolo más, al tiempo que varios círculos mágicos aparecían frente al chico.

De este llovieron varios hechizo elementales que impactaron al Cadre, el cual al verse atrapado con la guardia baja tuvo que cruzar sus brazos defensivamente.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Como resultado una poderosa explosión hizo temblar el lugar.

— Como pueden ver, esta vez usó el efecto contrario, atrajo a su oponente tomándolo por sorpresa que no pudo defenderse adecuadamente — Dijo mientras silbaba sorprendido.

El resto miraba con conmoción la lucha.

Después de todo el chico mostraba experiencia de combate.

Tenía hechizos que ellos no habían visto nunca, además de que su dominio sobre sus hechizos era superior a todo lo que ellos conocían.

Nunca hubieran pensado en usar el hechizo de gravedad para atraer y repeler objetos, así como ataques.

Una nube negra flotaba en el lugar donde estaba Azrael antes de ser golpeado por esos hechizos.

Entonces lo sintió, pero ya era tarde.

— ¡Kugh! — Se quejó mientras escupía algo de sangre.

Todos vieron como una espada de luz atravesaba su pecho desde atrás.

La expresión de sorpresa en la cara del peli-rojo junto a un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca los sorprendió.

— ¡Naruto! — Gritaron Zeoticus, Venelana, Sigmund y Reynard al ver al peli-rojo ser herido con fatalidad.

Fue entonces que pudieron ver la silueta del Cadre detrás de él.

Este lucía bastante golpeado, con sus ropas llena de desgarros y varios moretones visibles en sus brazos y rostro.

Su armadura se había ido, dejándolo con un traje sencillo.

— Ah~ Ah~ Ah~, realmente fuiste un problema mocoso… no esperé que eliminaras a todo mi escuadrón de esa forma tan fácil… he aceptado la falla de mi misión, pero al menos reclamaré tu vida como un premio de consolación — Dijo con una sonrisa sádica mientras respiraba de forma entre cortada.

Los Demonios abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos ante este pedazo de información.

El matrimonio Gremory estaba listo para intervenir, pero entonces vieron algo que los dejó sin palabras.

El peli-rojo sonreía con diversión, mientras lo miraba por encima de su hombro.

— Cometiste… el mismo error… que tu subordinado… — Dijo con dificultad mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamó sorprendido.

Entonces el sonido de alto voltaje llegó a sus oídos, así como un increíble dolor a la altura del pecho.

Bajó lentamente su mirada, viendo una mano revestida de relámpagos sobresalir de su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón.

— ¡Blurg! — El Cadre vomitó sangre.

Este dirigió su mirada hacia su espalda.

Ojos violeta y azul le devolvieron la mirada.

— ¿Cómo…? — Logró articular Azrael.

Entonces recordó como su subordinado había atacado al chico cuando estaba ejecutando aquel ataque de fuego.

— ¡¿Tú…?! — Exclamó antes de vomitar sangre nuevamente.

— Creé eso clones cuando los hechizos te impactaron, sabía que intentarías algo gracioso y quise estar preparado... — Dijo el peli-rojo flotando frente a él.

Azrael abrió los ojos al comprender que el peli-rojo que lo atrapó por la espalda era también un clon.

— Espero disfrutes de mis **Bunshin Daibakuha** _(Clones Explosivos)_ … como dije, un solo error de tu parte y reclamaría tu vida — Dijo mientras su mirada se afilaba.

Por otra parte, el matrimonio Gremory se mostraba aliviado de que su hijo estuviera sano y salvo.

Ya superando el alivio, ellos se unieron al resto en la sorpresa acerca de la técnica de clonación que el peli-rojo usaba, pues ellos no podían distinguir el clon del verdadero.

— Ahora, muere… — Dijo el peli-rojo con mirada gélida.

Azrael abrió los ojos al entender que pasaría a continuación.

— ¡Aaaaahhhhh! ¡Gremoryyyyyy! — Gritó a todo pulmón antes de que sucediera.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Una poderosa explosión envolvió a Azrael cuando ambos clones estallaron a quemarropa.

Naruto solo miró esto sin inmutarse.

Desde el suelo, los Demonios mayores miraron sin poder creer que un Cadre había sido eliminado por un chico de 17 años.

Ellos salieron de su estupor cuando el peli-rojo descendió frente a su madre.

Su expresión fría evaporada, mientras miraba a la castaña con calidez.

— Kaa-san — Pronunció con una pequeña sonrisa.

La castaña no perdió el tiempo y atrajo a su pequeño en un abrazo.

— ¡Oh Naruto! ¡Me tenías muy preocupada! — Dijo entre lágrimas mientras se reconfortada al sentir el calor de su hijo indicándole que seguía vivo.

— Hijo, me alegra que estés bien — Se unió Zeoticus al abrazo.

— Tou-san — Pronunció el peli-rojo sorprendido por el arrebato de su padre.

Generalmente le daba una palmadita en la cabeza, ponía su mano en su hombro y rara vez lo abrazaba, pero siempre podía sentir el cariño y amor que le tenía a él en cada gesto.

En esta ocasión le sorprendió más que se aferrara a él y Venelana como si fueran un salvavidas.

— " _No debo sorprenderme, después de todo los Caídos nunca habían fallado en sus infiltraciones"_ — Pensó Naruto con entendimiento.

Era normal que esperara encontrar los resultados del trabajo ya hecho.

Cuando se separaron, pudo ver las lágrimas en los ojos de sus padres, lo que lo hizo sentirse un poco mal por su madre.

Pero si era sincero con él mismo, dudaba que alguno de ellos pudiera salir ileso de un enfrentamiento con el Cadre que acababa de eliminar.

Por eso él lo enfrentó, sabiendo bien el límite de sus habilidades y evaluando que podría hacerse cargo del enemigo sin heridas importantes.

Lo único que denotaba que tuvo un enfrentamiento era su ropa rasgada en varios lugares por las lanzas de luz, pero ninguna herida visible.

— Eres un joven bastante hábil si lograste eliminar a un Caído ni9veol Cadre solo — Dijo el Maou introduciéndose en la conversación.

El peli-rojo lo miró con una ceja alzada, para después dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.

— Agradezco sus palabras Lucifer-sama, pero Azrael me subestimó y pagó el precio de su arrogancia — Respondió el chico con un leve arco.

Esto trajo de nuevo a sus sentidos a los demás.

— ¡Jajajaja! Debes sentirte orgullos de él Zeo-kun — Dijo el Maou de forma despreocupada.

— Lo estoy Maou-sama — Respondió el nombrado con una sonrisa.

— Chico, no debes menospreciar tus habilidades, pude ver como abrumaste a tu enemigo con brillantes movimientos, ese poder será de ayuda en el futuro si las cosas siguen como están — Declaró el Maou perdiendo su sonrisa jovial en la última parte.

Este comentario sembró un profundo silencio en el lugar.

Venelana se mostró preocupada ante la idea de que su hijo fuera parte de la Guerra en un futuro cercano.

— Bueno, ahora que hemos confirmado que no hubo bajas, debemos volver al campo de batalla — Dijo el Maou mientras se daba la vuelta.

— Espere Lucifer-sama — Dijo el peli-rojo de repente.

El Maou detuvo sus pasos y lo volteó a ver.

Venelana y Zeoticus tuvieron un mal presentimiento al ver la seria expresión en el rostro de su hijo.

Los acompañantes del Maou se mantuvieron en silencio esperando ver que diría el chico.

— ¿Qué sucede joven Gremory? — Preguntó el Maou con duda.

Entonces su rostro se volvió serio y en cierto punto severo al notar la dureza en la mirada del peli-rojo.

— Por favor permítame acompañarlo… — Pidió el chico sin titubear.

Esto por supuesto, hizo que sus padres reaccionaran de inmediato.

— ¡¿Que estás diciendo Naruto?! ¿Estás loco? — Exclamó un incrédulo Zeoticus.

— ¡Naruto! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! — Exclamó Venelana con expresión aterrada.

El resto también se sorprendió, pero se mantuvieron al margen pues esto no les concernía a ellos y se guardaron sus opiniones.

El Maou lo miró por unos minutos, pero el chico no mostró nerviosismo o se retractó del pedido.

— ¿Por qué quieres pelear? ¿Venganza? ¿Superioridad? ¿Satisfacción? Dime joven, ¿Qué buscas probar? — Preguntó con tono de autoridad evidenciando su posición como Maou.

El peli-rojo no desvió la mirada en ningún momento, por lo que sintió respeto por el chico.

— Quiero ver… — Respondió Naruto con seriedad y cierta anticipación.

Esto hizo alzar una ceja a los presentes, excepto sus padres, quienes miraban con miedo que tipo de desenlace saldría de todo esto.

— ¿Quieres ver…? — Preguntó el Maou entrecerrando los ojos.

— Sí, quiero ver el final de la Guerra… quiero presenciar el momento donde todos se den cuenta que esta Guerra solo trae desgracia para las Tres Facciones y lleguen a un entendimiento mutuo, quiero poder disminuir la perdida de nuestros compatriotas, poder hacer algo para asegurar que familias no lloren a sus seres queridos caídos en la batalla — Respondió con determinación.

El Maou abrió los ojos al escuchar sus razones, pues no pensó que este chico pudiera ver el panorama cómo realmente era.

— Lamentablemente sé que los otros Líderes no se retractarán a pesar de saber esto y que el derramamiento de sangre será necesario para hacerlos comprender, pero ese momento aún no llega y quiero usar mi poder para disminuir nuestras perdidas hasta la realización… — Explicó el peli-rojo sus intenciones.

Todos lo miraron como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, pero a él no le importaba.

El lugar permaneció en silencio, hasta que el Maou reaccionó saliendo de su estupefacción.

— ¡Jajajaja! — Empezó a reír fuertemente.

Su risa continuó por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente logró calmarse.

Entonces miró al chico, el cual no cambió su expresión seria en ningún momento y eso le decía lo serio que se tomaba sus razones.

— Eres el primer Demonio que da esas razones y debo decir que me alegra no ser el único en pensar así — Declaró el Maou de buen humor.

Esto hizo que el resto lo mirara con sorpresa y cierta incredulidad.

— Sin duda tienes la forma de pensar de un verdadero gobernante — Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y asentía para sí mismo.

Entonces lo miró mientras adquiría una expresión más seria.

— Naruto Gremory, desde este momento eres parte de la 7ª división, espero que cumplas tus ambiciones y cuando la Guerra termine tienes un puesto asegurado en mi consejo — Declaró el Maou.

Esto dejó estupefactos a todos los presentes, mientras el peli-rojo abría un poco sus ojos, pues no se esperaba lo último.

Sin embargo salió de su estupor y se inclinó ante su gobernante.

— Le agradezco que aceptara este pequeño capricho, Lucifer-sama — Dijo con una reverencia y tono agradecido.

Esto logró sacara a todos de su estupefacción.

— ¡Naruto! — Empezó a decir la matriarca Gremory.

Pero la mano de su esposo en su hombro la detuvo.

— Zeoticus — Murmuró mientras lo miraba con duda.

El peli-rojo miraba a su hijo con suma seriedad, mirada que fue devuelta por su hijo, lo que interiormente le hizo sentir sumamente sorprendido.

— Lo siento Venelana, pero no creo que cambie de opinión — Dijo Zeoticus en tono grave pero resuelto.

Esto derrumbó por completo a la castaña, quien sintió sus lágrimas caer.

Pero estas fueron retiradas por unas manos cálidas que trasmitían cariño inconmensurable.

El dueño de dichas manos era su hijo.

— Siento ponerte en esta posición Kaa-chan, pero es algo que debo hacer — Dijo con el mayor tacto posible.

La castaña lo miró sorprendida, para luego derramar más lágrimas y atraerlo en un fuerte abrazo.

— Só-Sólo prométeme que te mantendrás sano y salvo — Pidió con voz quebrada.

— Lo haré, prometo contactarme seguido, también me aseguraré que Tou-san esté a salvo — Dijo en tono cálido.

Cuando ambos se separaron, el peli-rojo secó las lágrimas de su madre y la besó en la frente.

Esto fue suficiente para tranquilizarla un poco, pues en su corazón supo que su hijo volvería a ella como lo prometió.

No supo el porqué de ello, pero lo atribuyó a su instinto maternal.

— Si ya terminaron de despedirse, es hora de irnos — Dijo el Maou invocando un círculo de tele-transporte.

— Deberíamos llevarlo, puede tener información importante — Dijo una copia del peli-rojo, la cual traía sobre su hombro a un Caído inconsciente.

Esta aparición los sorprendió, pero recordaron que lo había usado en su lucha contra el Cadre.

Superando el momento el Maou asintió.

Venelana tiró de su hijo en un último abrazo, tratando de memorizar su calor, su olor y la sensación de tenerlo en sus brazos.

Cuando se separaron, el peli-rojo le sonrió antes de ir hacia el grupo.

Cuando Venelana miró al grupo, puso su mirada sobre su esposo.

— " _Cuídalo"_ — Se pudo leer en su mirada.

— " _Con mi vida"_ — Pudo leerse en la mirada de Zeoticus.

Entonces miró a su pequeño.

Este asintió con cierto fuego en su mirada.

— " _Ten cuidado mi pequeño"_ — Pensó cuando el grupo desapareció en un destello.

Venelana se quedó en el mismo lugar durante varios minutos, para después mirar hacia el horizonte con las manos en su pecho.

* * *

 **Bien, he terminado el capítulo de este fic.**

 **Como pueden ver quise hacer algo diferente, por lo que este Naruto es un trasmigrante del Naruto del universo ninja.**

 **Espero les guste la idea.**

 **Como pueden ver lo mío no es escribir acerca del entrenamiento así que hice lo que pude.**

 **Como el mayor de los Gremory Naruto participará junto a su padre en la guerra de las Tres Facciones, sin mencionar que tendré algo reservado para él al término de esta.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo habrá muchas batallas, demostraciones de habilidades del mundo ninja en el mundo DXD.**

 **Para su nobleza ya tengo los miembros seleccionados.**

 **Como disculpa por la tardanza revelaré a su nobleza.**

 **Reina Mutada: Akagami no Shanks (One Piece)**

 **Obispo: Hakuei (Magi the Labirynt Magic)**

 **Obispo: Yamuraiha (Magi the Labirynt Magic)**

 **Caballo: Mordred Pendragon (Fate Apocrypha)**

 **Caballo Mutado: Dracule Mihawk (One Piece)**

 **Torre: Centorea (Monster Musumue)**

 **Torre: Samus Aran (Metroid)**

 **Peón: Sakuya Izayoi (Touho Proyect)**

 **Peón: Karasuba (Sekirei)**

 **Peón: Leone (Akame ga Kill)**

 **Peón: Akame (Akame ga Kill)**

 **Peón Mutado: Esdeath (Akame ga Kill)**

 **Peón x2: Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill)**

 **Peón: Phillip (El Hobit)**

 **Disculpen si me he equivocado en el nombre del enano, pero es el que se enamoró del Elfo Tauriel.**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido.**

 **Kami fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

— Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones… — Persona normal hablando.

[Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones…] Seres Sellados hablando.

— _ʺAsí que este es el poder de los Dragonesʺ —_ Persona normal pensando.

 **Capítulo 2: Guerra**

Naruto observaba tranquilamente como sus compañeros de regimiento pasaban su tiempo esperando la orden para adentrarse en el campo de batalla.

Unos le daban mantenimiento a algún arma, la cual seguramente estuvo en su familia durante siglos y portarla aseguraría ganar cualquier batalla y regresar con vida a casa.

Otros se mostraban concentrados al experimentar con su magia familiar, buscando mayor control en esta.

Otros simplemente tomaban algo de té servido por sus sirvientes, no preocupados debido a su linaje superior.

Sea como sea, él podía darse cuenta de que no estaban preparados.

Los pocos que entrenaban demostraban pocas habilidades, dejando en claro que nunca se habían esforzado por ser más fuertes.

El resto se mostraba arrogante, pensando que su enemigo no era nada ante ellos.

Naruto estaba sentado frente a una pequeña fogata que ayudaba a mantener el calor en medio del campamento.

Ellos eran la fuerza de combate más débil al estar formada por Demonios jóvenes sin experiencia o poco poder.

La mayoría se involucraba en pequeños combates con los Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos para ganar experiencia antes de ir al verdadero campo de batalla.

Esto se debía a que muchos de los novatos se congelarían por tomar su primera vida, o se verían incapaces de actuar al verse en peligro real.

Este regimiento se formó con ese fin.

Cuando un Demonio alcanzaba cierta edad, podía unirse a este regimiento y eventualmente en la Guerra de las Tres Facciones.

Unos lo hacían por codicia, venganza, orgullo o simplemente para saciar su deseo de matar.

Pero todo se reducía a esto.

Era un grupo principiante en lo que se refiere a verdaderas luchas a muerte.

Entonces Naruto cerró sus ojos, mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace unas horas.

 **Flashback**

El grupo liderado por el Maou Lucifer acababa de aparecer en la tienda donde los tres Maou restantes y sus capitanes aún se encontraban deliberando sus planes.

Cabe decir que se mostraron sorprendidos ante la rapidez con que el Maou había vuelto.

— Mi, mi, ¿Acaso llegaste tarde Lu? — Preguntó el Maou Asmodeus con una ceja alzada.

La mirada de Leviathan y Beelzebu se había detenido sobre el joven peli-rojo que los acompañaba, pues no estaba en el grupo cuando se fueron.

Sin mencionar que llevaba ropas sencillas en vez de una armadura.

— De hecho, solo vi la batalla un par de segundos antes de que Azrael fuera asesinado por el joven Gremory — Respondió Lucifer mientras se dirigía a su pequeño trono.

Los presentes se congelaron en el acto, pues no esperaban escuchar algo así.

Hubieran dudado de sus oídos, pero al decirlo uno de los Maou dejaba claro que no era ninguna clase de broma.

— ¿Es eso verdad, joven Gremory? — Preguntó el Maou Leviathan

— Fue un poco problemático, pero me subestimó y por ello fue derrotado — Respondió el nombrado mientras se arrodillaba ante los Maou.

Esto se ganó varias miradas de los Capitanes y Generales de Legión, pues se sorprendieron que no alardeara de su logró ante los Gobernantes.

Estos por su parte, asintieron en reconocimiento.

— Por cierto, me siento intrigado por los movimientos que usaste contra Azrael, no sentí que fuera magia, ¿Qué era? — Preguntó Lucifer con interés en su mirada.

Esto se ganó miradas interrogantes de los otros Maou, sin mencionar los Generales y Capitanes, así como la de su padre.

Ante esto, el joven alzó la mirada para mirar a los Maou.

— Hace tiempo, quise aumentar mis capacidades físicas para coincidir con mi poder mágico, así que me enfoqué en igualar mi energía física y mi energía espiritual… cuando lo logré las mesclé y con ello me encontré con esta peculiar energía que nombré Chakra, así que la perfeccioné y logré encontrar usos interesantes que me permitieron luchar contra el Cadre durante un tiempo — Explicó brevemente el peli-rojo.

Lógicamente no profundizó en el tema, así que dio un resumen que se adaptara a lo que hizo en su entrenamiento, sin mencionar que ya tenía preparadas respuestas a varias de las preguntas a las que podría enfrentarse cuando vieran su estilo de lucha.

— Oh~ interesante, ¿Puedes mostrarnos algo de tus habilidades? — Preguntó el Maou Beelzebu.

En respuesta, el peli-rojo hizo un sello de cruz, para que en una nube de humo apareciera un clon.

— Esta técnica se llama **Kage Bunshin** _(Clones de Sombra)_ , me permite crear copias sólidas de mí mismo… a pesar de que son frágiles son una buena distracción en batalla, sin mencionar que pueden razonar y tomar acciones independientes durante la lucha — Explicó el chico ante la mirada estupefacta de varios de los presentes.

— También tenemos las mismas capacidades que el original, pero nuestro poder es más reducido y desaparecemos al recibir un golpe, pero se compensa porque al momento de desaparecer nuestros recuerdos regresan al original, por lo que nuestra especialidad es la infiltración y recolección de información — Dijo esta vez el clon mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Esto hizo que los murmullos llenaran la tienda.

Esa era una técnica bastante conveniente si se usaba bien.

Por su parte, Zeoticus tenía los ojos bien abiertos ante tal habilidad, pero sobre todo porque su pequeño la había creado con su propio esfuerzo e ingenio.

— Ya veo, dime joven, ¿Podría alguien más aprender a usar este Chakra? — Preguntó el Maou Beelzebu con un brillo en sus ojos.

Pero este desapareció cuando el peli-rojo negó.

— Equilibrar energía física y energía espiritual no es fácil, sin mencionar que esta técnica es una combinación de ambas energías y consumen una gran cantidad de mis reservas… como Gremory he nacido con una gran cantidad de Maná y por eso no me veo muy afectado por estos efectos — Respondió el peli-rojo mientras su clon desaparecía.

Si bien tenía lealtad hacia los suyos, jamás les entregaría este poder que le fue confiado por su figura de hermano mayor.

Los ojos de Leviathan se estrecharon ante la respuesta del peli-rojo.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Preguntó de forma inquisitiva.

— Podría intentar enseñarlo, pero me llevó años perfeccionar mis habilidades — Respondió el peli-rojo con calma.

Esta respuesta desanimó a varios de los presentes, pues entendieron que por el momento era imposible.

— Ya veo, es una lástima — Dijo el Maou Asmodeus soltando su suspiro resignado.

— De todos modos, aún debo integrar a este joven en nuestras fuerzas — Dijo Lucifer cambiando de tema.

El resto de los Maou asumió posturas serias y ciertamente intimidantes para cualquier novato.

— Recomiendo el último regimiento, a pesar de derrotar a un Cadre no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo en su primera batalla — Fue lo dicho por Zekram Bael.

El resto lo miró con sorpresa, mientras Zeoticus entrecerraba los ojos al detectar cierto tono condescendiente en su cuñado.

Los Maou y el peli-rojo no reaccionaron ante esto.

— Es mejor que experimente como es el campo de batalla en un entorno menos hostil — Aclaró el Demonio Bael en tono serio.

— Mmmm~ Supongo que tienes razón — Reflexionó Leviathan para sí mismo.

— ¿Tienes alguna objeción al respecto, joven Gremory? — Preguntó Asmodeus al mencionado.

— Si es una orden de nuestros Maou, entonces acataré la orden con conformidad — Respondió el chico.

Los Maou asintieron sin cambiar sus expresiones, pero por dentro se sintieron satisfechos al escucharlo, pues sonaba totalmente sincero.

— Entonces te incorporarás a las reservas, cuando se establezca el campo de batalla de bajo nivel se les invocará al combate, aprende lo más rápido que puedas y alcánzanos en el frente — Fue la orden dicha por el Maou Lucifer.

— ¡Hai! — Respondió fuerte y claro con una mano en su pecho mientras se inclinaba ligeramente.

— Llévalo hasta allí, Zekram — Ordenó Beelzebu mirando al nombrado.

Este simplemente asintió para luego hacer una leve reverencia.

— Ten cuidado hijo y mantente a salvo — Dijo Zeoticus con tono serio mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de su hijo y lo miraba a los ojos.

Los ojos heterocromos del chico lo miraron con seriedad por unos segundos, para después asentir con una pequeña sonrisa.

— No tengo pensado provocar que Kaa-san derrame lágrimas con mi muerte, así que quédate tranquilo Tou-san — Respondió para después acercarse a Zekram.

Este había invocado un círculo de tele-transporte.

Zeoticus no despegó la mirada de su hijo, hasta que este desapareció junto a su tío.

— Bien, ¿En qué estábamos? — Preguntó Asmodeus sin perder tiempo.

— " _Naruto"_ — Pensó el peli-rojo por última vez.

 **Campamento del comienzo**

Zekram había aparecido junto a Naruto en un campamento a varios Kilómetros de donde se encontraban anteriormente, justo en las puertas de un pequeño campamento.

El peli-rojo iba a empezar a caminar para adentrarse, pero su camino fue bloqueado por el Demonio Bael.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Tío Zekram? — Preguntó de forma cortes el peli-rojo.

El Demonio mayor lo miró con intensidad, sin embargo el joven no desvió la mirada ni se mostró intimidado ante él.

— Que hayas asesinado a Azrael no significa nada, mantén los pies en la tierra y posiblemente sobrevivas sobrino… te doy este consejo por consideración a Venelana, después de todo si hubieras tenido el poder del Clan Bael tendrías más oportunidades de regresar a casa con vida, pero fuiste desafortunado — Dijo de forma condescendiente y hasta algo despectiva.

El peli-rojo lo miró sin mostrar ninguna emoción, pero luego de varios segundos sonrió levemente.

— Sobre valoras tu linaje querido Tío, el Poder de la Destrucción no es algo que te haga especial o imbatible, es simplemente un arma, una herramienta… lo que realmente define tu nivel es cuan hábil seas con tus herramientas y el propósito detrás de ello — Dijo al momento de pasar a su lado.

Zekram entrecerró los ojos ante lo dicho por el peli-rojo, pero no respondió.

La sutil sonrisa que el chico tenía le hizo tener un presentimiento sobre él.

Sin más este se tele-transportó de regreso con los Maou.

El peli-rojo negó con cierta diversión, pues le recordaba mucho a los Clanes Hyuga y Uchiha del mundo de Naruto, jactándose de sus ojos y cuan invencibles los hacía contra cualquier oponente.

Entonces sus ojos bajaron distraídamente a su mano derecha, la cual se cubrió de energía negra-rojiza por un momento.

Había descubierto que podía usar el Poder de la Destrucción hace un mes, aun así no se sintió eufórico ni nada de eso, pero si sintió cierta satisfacción al aumentar sus cartas ocultas en caso de emergencia.

Entonces vislumbró la fogata en el centro del campamento.

Su presencia había captado la atención de los Demonios presentes, pues Naruto era bastante joven en comparación con la mayoría de Demonios maduros en el lugar.

— Tú debes ser Naruto Gremory — Dijo un Demonio anciano que se había acercado a él.

El peli-rojo asintió.

— He recibido el aviso de Lucifer-sama, mi nombre es Audeas Bephelgor y estoy a cargo de este campamento, mi trabajo es convertirlos en soldados entrenados antes de enviarlos al frente de guerra — Dijo mientras le hacía una seña con su cabeza para que lo siguiera.

 **Flashback End**

Después de eso le asignaron una tienda, además de proveerlo de una armadura.

Su mirada se posó en dicha armadura, la cual lucía muy genérica para su gusto.

Miró una vez más a su alrededor notando como varios habían modificado sus armaduras convirtiéndolas en algo llamativo o cambiando sus colores para hacerlas más lujosas.

Eso le hizo negar con cierta exasperación.

Entonces volvió su mirada a su armadura, mientras una idea venía a su mente.

— Supongo que puedo llamarlo — Murmuró mientras invocaba un pequeño círculo mágico.

Este flotaba junto a su oído, mientras esperaba que se abriera la comunicación.

— "¿Naruto?" — Se escuchó una voz masculina.

— Kíli, necesito un favor — Pidió el chico con tono algo serio.

— "Ya te habías tardado chico, diez años sin saber de ti" — Respondió la voz al otro lado.

— Me perdí en el camino de la vida — Fue la rápida respuesta del peli-rojo en tono perezoso.

— "…" —

— … —

Un incómodo silencio se propició después de tal comentario.

— "Claaaaro, entonces ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" — Preguntó la voz.

El peli-rojo casi podía verlo rodar los ojos con una sonrisa irónica, pero rápidamente despidió esos pensamientos.

— Te había mencionado la guerra de las Tres Facciones — Comenzó a decir Naruto.

— "Si, nosotros también tuvimos algunos problemas por acá, pero los hemos superado" — Fue lo dicho por la voz en tono serio.

— Ya veo, bueno, el punto es que me acabo de unir y necesito tu ayuda con mi armadura — Dijo por fin el peli-rojo.

Otro lapso de silencio se formó después de que el peli-rojo habló.

— "No estás bromeando, ¿Verdad?" — Se oyó la voz tensa de Kíli a través del círculo mágico.

— No, tengo mis razones para estar aquí, pero siento que una protección más acorde podría ser de ayuda — Respondió Naruto con tono serio.

— "Ya veo, entonces solo necesito tus actuales medidas para poder hacer una armadura de Mithril" — Dijo Kíli aun en tono serio.

— Te mandaré mi actual armadura, el color y diseño lo dejo a tu criterio — Dijo mientras dicha armadura desaparecía en un círculo mágico.

— "Ya la tengo, dame dos días y lo tendré listo" — Dijo la voz a través del círculo.

— Te lo agradezco amigo — Dijo Naruto con tono agradecido.

— "Ni lo menciones, te debo la vida, es lo menos que puedo hacer… por favor cuídate niño, no quiero darle la noticia de tu muerte a Tauriel" — Se oyó la voz de Kíli con un toque de preocupación.

— No te preocupes, lo haré, saluda a la familia — Dijo antes de que el círculo desapareciera.

Después de eso alzó la mirada al cielo, el cual era púrpura.

Analizando sus actuales sentimientos, pudo sentir la ausencia de ansiedad o nerviosismo ante la idea de pelear pronto, por lo que lo atribuyó al entrenamiento de Naruto.

El hombre rubio lo hizo pasar el infierno.

Aún temblaba cuando lo hizo sentir una parte de su poder.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír ante todos los mementos que pasó con él, sobre todo cuando era más pequeño y lo fascinó con varias historias y anécdotas.

Entonces sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas cuando pudo asimilar que él se había ido hace apenas un par de horas.

— " _Nii-san, nunca te olvidaré"_ — Pensó cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, donde sabía que su figura de hermano mayor residía después de que lo asimilara por completo.

— " _Ahora eres parte de mi alma, así que observemos juntos el final de esta guerra"_ — Pensó nuevamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Así la noche pasó dando paso a un nuevo día.

 **Una semana después**

Dentro de su tienda, Naruto estaba en medio de una doble llamada a través de círculo mágico con su madre Venelana y su padre Zeoticus.

Actualmente él les contaba cómo era su tiempo en el campamento.

Lo que mayormente eran pequeñas quejas acerca de los otros Demonios que alardeaban acerca de sus familias o su poder.

— "Calma Naruto, no eres el único con ese problema" — Dijo Zeoticus con calma mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Puedo imaginarlo, pero es demasiado aburrido, ya llevo una semana y no hemos sido llamados a la batalla — Se quejó el peli-rojo con un suspiro.

— "Por mi parte pienso que es mejor así, al menos se mantienen seguros y fuera de conflictos" — Dijo Venelana con un toque de preocupación en su voz mientras entrelazaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

Las figuras astrales miniatura de sus padres surgían desde los círculos mágicos de comunicación.

— "Por cierto, me gusta el diseño de tu armadura" — Felicitó su padre con una pequeña sonrisa.

El peli-rojo menor llevaba una armadura en colores gris metálico claro con detalles azules, así como una capa azul con adornos de piel en su cuello cubriendo sus hombros.

Las prendas de ropa visibles eran en color azul marino con líneas doradas, mientras su cota de malla era negra y ajustada siendo también de Mithril.

En su mano derecha sostenía un casco que daba la sensación de parecer la cabeza de un león con su melena dorada.

El diseño era conservador y ligero, siendo sus botas hasta el muslo, guantes que cubrían hasta sus dedos pero dejaban la libertad de moverlos fácilmente, cinturón con placas a los costados protegiendo sus caderas, el peto y hombreras así como su casco las piezas que la formaban.

También de su cintura caía un faldón azul, lo cual era solamente un adorno.

Un punto importante de esta armadura es que era sumamente ligera en comparación con la que tenía antes, lo que le daba una gran libertad de movimiento, además de un arreglo en su casco para ajustarse a su estilo de lucha.

Sin embargo, lo más importante era su resistencia mágica, que era la característica especial del Mithril, sin mencionar las varias runas que se le aplicó para aumentar su resistencia a otras energías, como la luz.

Sin duda Kíli se había lucido al hacerle esta armadura.

Naruto la llevaba equipada porque era una norma en el campamento, pues no se sabía con certeza cuando serían llamados a un campo de batalla de bajo nivel para ganar experiencia y era mejor estar preparado.

— Ah, sí, un amigo la hizo para mí — Respondió crípticamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos progenitores lo miraron con duda, pero luego se encogieron de hombros.

Fue entonces que Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, mientras estrechaba los ojos.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Una poderosa explosión se escuchó en el lugar.

— "¿Qué fue eso?" — Preguntó Venelana alarmada.

— Parece ser que estamos bajo ataque, pude sentir una barrera alzándose, además de que presencias hostiles aparecieron hace unos segundos — Dijo el peli-rojo mientras se ponía de pie.

— "Naruto, ten cuidado, daré el aviso pero no sé cuánto tardemos en llegar" — Dijo rápidamente Zeoticus con preocupación en su tono.

— Entiendo, Kaa-san, te llamaré cuando todo haya pasado — Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la puerta de su tienda.

— "Espera hij…" — Ella intentó frenarlo, pero el chico había cortado la comunicación con ambos padres.

Naruto salió de su tienda, solo para encontrarse a varios Demonios en pánico sin saber qué hacer, al menos hasta que el encargado del campamento tomó el mando.

— ¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Formación defensiva! — Exclamó aumentando su aura de golpe.

Esto hizo que todos recuperaran el control, obedeciendo la orden y posicionándose para cualquier ataque entrante.

— Jeee~ Y yo pensaba que esto sería aburrido, sin duda tienes un don para liderar, anciano — Dijo una voz que causó escalofríos en los presentes.

El Demonio anciano levantó la mirada, solo para que su respiración se atorase en su garganta.

En un trono flotante, un Ángel Caído estaba sentado mientras miraba con diversión como los Demonios temblaban en su sitio sin saber que hacer a menos que recibieran órdenes.

Cabello negro y largo, ojos dorados con esclerótica roja, así como dientes afilados y orejas largas.

Llevaba una armadura color negro la cual lucía bastante intimidante.

También detrás de él había un pequeño ejército de Caídos de dos y tres alas esperando la orden para atacar.

— Aun no entiendo tu manía de lucirte en el campo de batalla, este trono es innecesario, ¿Lo sabías Kokabiel? — Dijo esta vez una voz femenina.

Al lado del Caído sentado en el trono, estaba una mujer vistiendo una armadura negra sin casco, denotando sus delicados rasgos a todos los presentes.

Cabello purpura y ojos rojos con un leve toque de labial rosado en sus labios.

Lo más preocupante de ella eran sus diez alas a su espalda.

Solo al ver a estos dos el peli-rojo supo que su situación era mala.

— ¡Hmp! ¡Déjame ser Penemue! Solo ocúpate de que nadie escape con vida de este lugar — Respondió el llamado Kokabiel con una mueca de molestia, cambiándola a una sádica en la última parte.

— Si, si, como sea, mi barrera cancela cualquier hechizo de tele-transporte, aunque todavía no sé cómo convenciste a Azazel de este plan — Respondió Penemue con cierta molestia.

Audeas maldijo con sudor frío, pues estaban a punto de ser aniquilados por dos Cadres sin posibilidad de retirarse.

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡No nos subestimen! ¡Como miembro del Clan Barbatos los eliminaré de este mundo! — Declaró un Demonio presa del pánico mientras se lanzaba contra el dúo de Caídos.

El anciano Bephelgor maldijo una vez más ante la estupidez del novato que lo hizo ir a su muerte.

Por su parte, Kokabiel solo alzó una ceja ante tal movimiento, mientras sus soldados permanecían en su sitio al no recibir la orden de intervenir, además de no ser necesario.

Cuando el Demonio llegó frente a Kokabiel desató una gran cantidad de ataques mágicos sobre el Cadre, quien perezosamente movió su mano rechazando los ataques de forma fácil, dejando sin habla a los presentes.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

La lluvia de ataques explotó cuando impactó el lugar hacia donde fue desviado.

El Demonio estaba paralizado de terror, que no vio cuando varios destellos de luz brillaron frente a él en menos de un segundo.

Audeas y Naruto pudieron ver el ataque sin problemas, así que no les sorprendió cuando el Demonio empezó a caer al suelo mientras su cuerpo se dividía en varios pedazos.

Los Demonios que mantenían su formación tragaron al ver como su compañero fue reducido con facilidad y sin que ninguno viera nada.

— Tsk, eso fue estúpido — Dijo el Cadre mientras sostenía distraídamente una espada hecha de luz sacra.

Penemue estaba cruzada de brazos mirando todo de forma neutral, mientras miraba al grupo de Demonios empezar a murmurar con expresiones de conmoción.

— Como sea, vayan y exterminen, no dejen a nadie con vida — Ordenó Kokabiel alzando su mano.

— ¡Wooooaaaa! — Con un rugido de batalla, el pequeño ejército de al menos doscientos Caídos cargó hacia su objetivo.

— ¡Magia defensiva! ¡Resistan el asalto enemigo! — Ordenó el anciano con voz de mando.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, pensando en cómo proceder a continuación.

Si bien los Demonios tenían la ventaja en números, dudaba mucho que pudieran hacer algo debido a su inexperiencia, lo que demostraba ser obvio cuando vio como perdieron brevemente la compostura al ver como su compañero moría frente a sus ojos.

Después de todo un segundo de distracción equivalía la muerte en un campo de batalla.

Así que en términos simples doscientos Ángeles Caídos de dos y tres alas reducirían fácilmente a su grupo de al menos cuatrocientos Demonios que se encontraban en el campamento.

Apretó su puño derecho, pues esta pérdida podría ser un duro golpe a la moral de la Facción Demoniaca.

Soltando un suspiro, el peli-rojo se decidió por salvar a sus compatriotas de su inminente fin.

Habiendo tomado su decisión Naruto se colocó su casco, el cual cubría su cara por completo y solo dejaba una ranura para sus ojos, para luego impulsarse creando un cráter donde estaba parado y desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad.

A pesar de parecer que su campo visual era reducido, la verdad era que tenía mejor percepción y un campo visual amplio debajo del casco gracias a algunos sellos que colocó cuando recibió su armadura, por lo que actualmente no contaba con puntos ciegos gracias a esto y sus agudos sentidos.

Kokabiel y Penemue notaron un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, alzando una ceja ante la gran velocidad del joven Demonio.

Así Naruto apareció frente los Demonios, mientras sujetaba su muñeca derecha apuntando con la palma de su mano hacia el ejército entrante.

Su campo visual se saturó por completo de numerosos ataques que venían hacia él.

Audeas abrió los ojos al ver la espalda del chico, pues reconocía fácilmente esa capa roja, ya que Gremory era el único que tenía una capa con piel animal alrededor del cuello.

— ¡Mocoso! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Regresa a la formación! — Exclamó el anciano Bephelgor al ver la acción temeraria del chico.

Sin embargo este no se movió y esperó.

Cuando los diversos ataques estuvieron a un par de metros del chico, un enorme círculo mágico apareció frente a él.

— **Gakido** _(Camino de los Fantasmas Hambrientos)_ — Se oyó su voz debajo del casco murmurar de forma tranquila.

 **¡FLUSH!**

Entonces este fue impactado por todos los ataques, pero para confusión de los presentes, los ataques no explotaron al contacto, sino que se disolvieron desapareciendo de la existencia en pequeñas partículas brillantes.

Cuando la lluvia de ataques cesó, el círculo mágico desapareció.

Esta era una de las muchas habilidades del mundo de Naruto que pudo recrear.

Al igual que la habilidad del llamado Pain, él podía absorber la energía de los hechizos enemigos para agregarla a su propia reserva.

Gracias a su ingenio pudo configurarlo de forma que cualquier tipo de energía fuera absorbida convirtiéndola en maná que él podía aprovechar, sin embargo también tenía sus límites de uso.

Debido a eso ahora no podría usarlo en al menos diez minutos, pero la actual cantidad de energía absorbida se encargaría de eliminar a la mayoría de sus enemigos y aminorando la amenaza.

Por su parte, los Demonios detrás de él estaban con la boca abierta, mientras el anciano lo miraba con estupefacción.

La mayoría de los Demonios presentes tenían al menos cien años de vida y aún eran inexpertos en la lucha debido a su estilo de vida, pero este mocoso de diecisiete años demostraba experiencia de combate que no había visto desde los Maou.

Ahora entendía por qué Lucifer le permitió ingresar al ejército, pero no al ejército principal sino al campamento del inicio.

Él podía darse cuenta que este chico tenía experiencia en batalla, sin mencionar que sus movimientos eran fluidos y sin signos de duda, algo que esperaría de un veterano.

Entonces lo vio hacer un sello de mano, acción que era desconocida para él.

— **¡Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku!** _(Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego)_ — Exclamó inflando el pecho, para que después desde la parte del casco que cubría su boca saliera un mar de fuego hacia sus oponentes.

Este era el arreglo en su casco por parte de Kíli, pues gracias a esto podía usar sus técnicas aún con el casco puesto lo que era de gran ayuda.

El fuego avanzó por el aire, cubriendo una parte del cielo del inframundo mientras los Caídos eran envueltos en llamas que los consumían a pesar de levantar barreras o círculos mágicos defensivos.

El fuego los cubrí por completo y no solo llegaba de frente, por lo que sus defensas eran insuficientes.

Kokabiel y Penemue salieron del rango del ataque con varios de los Caídos de más experiencia al intuir esto.

En cambio los Demonios miraron con estupefacción como el cielo de encendía de forma literal, para luego posar su mirada sobre el joven Gremory, el cual seguía expulsando fuego desde su boca manteniendo el ataque.

— ¡Ahhh!/ ¡Gahh! — Eran los gritos de las múltiples víctimas del ataque.

Entonces el peli-rojo canceló su ataque y se agachó, esquivando una lanza de luz que iba hacia su cabeza.

Luego saltó hacia atrás, mientras el lugar donde estaba explotaba violentamente.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Naruto cayó cerca de Audeas, para luego mirar hacia donde sentía dos presencias poderosas.

— Y yo pensaba que pereceríamos, pero parece que contigo en la balanza las cosas se inclinan en nuestro favor — Dijo el anciano mientras miraba a ambos Cadres.

Aunque su atención estaba más en los ahora cincuenta Caídos que quedaban.

Por otra parte, Naruto miraba como Kokabiel sonreía de forma tranquila, mientras Penemue se mostraba más molesta que su compañero.

— Eso sí que fue interesante, no esperé que absorbieras el poder detrás del ataque de mis hombres para potenciar tu propia ofensiva, aunque un movimiento así dudo puedas usarlo de forma tan libre — Comentó el Cadre con tono complacido.

Penemue apretó los dientes, habían perdido una gran cantidad de activos después de ese ataque.

Ella no esperaba encontrar a un enemigo de este nivel entre todos estos novatos.

— Tu nivel de observación me sorprende, lo que se esperaba de un Líder — Respondió Naruto con tono calmo.

Audeas sintió que no todo estaba perdido, el tono del chico lo demostraba y agradeció a Lucifer el mandarlo a su campamento.

— Viejo, debemos retirarnos — Dijo Naruto en voz baja aprovechando la calma antes de la tormenta.

— ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! Estoy seguro que podemos derrotarlos si trabajamos juntos — Respondió Audeas con ventaja en su voz.

El peli-rojo frunció el ceño, pues ya se esperaba esa clase de respuesta.

— Viejo, no seas estúpido, si entramos en combate ahora perderemos a muchos de los nuestros… sus números son inferiores a los nuestros, pero la calidad supera la cantidad en este caso — Elaboró el peli-rojo con tono acerado.

El anciano apretó los puños ante las palabras del chico, pero supo a regañadientes que era su frustración y orgullo hablando por él al decidir pelear una batalla destinada a perderse.

— ¡Kuh! ¡Maldición! — Maldijo con furia.

— Escúchame viejo, Penemue levantó una barrera que nos impide tele-trasportarnos, pero en mi tienda hay un círculo especial que puede sacarnos de aquí evadiendo su barrera… has que todos se retiren en grupos de diez, también sé que tu poder no se compara al de un Cadre, pero eres capaz de encargarte de los Caídos de menor rango, te dejó a tu elección como proceder con ellos mientras los demás escapan — Fue lo dicho por el heredero Gremory.

El anciano quedó con la boca abierta ante el plan de escape formado en el calor del momento.

Sin mencionar el tono de mando que usó el chico.

Por alguna razón, el anciano no pudo evitar sonreír con anticipación y confiar en su plan.

— ¿Y tú que harás? — Preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Ante tal pregunta, una poderosa y pesada atmosfera envolvió a Naruto.

— Les haré algo compañía a esos dos, una vez que se hayan ido tú y yo los seguiremos ya que puedo tele-trasportarme sin necesidad de usar el círculo mágico — Respondió el chico en tono lapidario y solemne.

Audeas Bephelgor sonrió como un lobo ante lo dicho por el chico.

Entonces se volvió hacia los Demonios a su cargo.

— ¡Mocosos! ¡Es hora de retirarnos! ¡Vayan a la tienda de Gremory y usen el círculo de transporte en grupos de diez! ¡Abaddon, Bael, Amon, Paimon, Phoenix y Leraje, conmigo al frente! — Exclamó dando sus órdenes.

Eso basto para desencadenar los eventos siguientes.

Los cincuenta Caídos lanzaron sus lanzas de luz, mientras Kokabiel y Penemue se dejaban caer a tierra creando armas de luz esperando el momento de atacar.

— ¡Retírense ahora! ¡Mantengan arriba la barrera! **¡Doton: Doryu Heki!** _(Elemento Tierra: Muro de Tierra)_ — Exclamó Naruto mientras ponía ambas manos en el suelo.

Entonces un grueso muro surgió desde el suelo para interceptar las lanzas de luz.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Sin embargo fue reducida a escombros fácilmente, pero el peli-rojo no bajó su guardia, sobre todo cuando ambos Cadres aparecieron desde sus costados lanzando ataques a corta distancia.

Kokabiel mostraba una expresión sedienta de sangre, mientras Penemue se mostraba centrada en su ofensiva.

Para ambos estaba claro que el chico era especialista en ataques mágicos a larga distancia, así que su debilidad debía de ser el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que optaron por atacarlo a corta distancia.

Sin embargo Naruto pudo ver sus ataques y responder en consecuencia.

Así fue que la espada de Kokabiel quedó aprisionada entre el codo y la rodilla de Naruto en una postura extraña parado en una pierna, mientras la lanza de Penemue fue detenida cuando él le sujetó la muñeca firmemente frenando su ofensiva.

Esto tomó por sorpresa al dúo de Cadres, quienes no pudieron reaccionar ante el contrataque del chico.

— ¡Kuh! — Se quejó Kokabiel al recibir un golpe de palma en su pecho haciéndolo retroceder varios metros.

— ¡Ahh! — Exclamó con sorpresa Penemue cuando fue lanzada a volar por sobre la espalda del chico.

La peli-purpura se recuperó en el aire al extender sus alas.

Pero entonces Naruto extendió ambas manos hacia ellos.

— **¡Shinra Tensei!** _(Juicio Divino)_ — Exclamó para que sucediera.

 **¡ZOOOMMM!**

Una onda de choque los golpeó mandándolos a volar una buena distancia.

Bajando los brazos, su atención se centró en Audeas y su grupo.

Para su tranquilidad, ellos se defendían bien y ya habían terminado con al menos diez Caídos gracias a su trabajo en equipo de parejas.

Los jóvenes Demonios peleaban espalda con espalda cubriendo sus puntos débiles.

El anciano supo elegirlos bien, no cabía duda que conocía las habilidades de los integrantes del campamento a la perfección.

Entonces miró hacia donde estaba su tienda.

La barrera protegía al grupo mientras estos escapaban sin problemas.

El círculo mágico era una versión mágica del **Hiraishin** _(Dios del Trueno Volador)_ del padre de Naruto.

Naruto lo había perfeccionado varios años después de la Cuarta Guerra, así que se lo enseñó a su trasmigrante para situaciones especiales.

Cabe decir que fue una gran sorpresa cuando averiguaron que el Jutsu podía eludir barreras anti tele-transporte.

Gracias a eso pudo aventurarse al mundo humano sin temor a ser atrapado por algún ser sobrenatural.

Claro que sin el conocimiento de sus padres.

También combinado con un círculo mágico especial podía hacerse un punto de salto que cualquiera podía usar, por lo que como precaución lo había puesto en su tienda en caso de tener que retirarse del lugar en números grandes.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir a sus oponentes acercarse a gran velocidad.

En un parpadeo, Kokabiel estaba detrás de él bajando su hoja de luz hacia su cuello, ataque que el peli-rojo eludió mientras bajaba su cuerpo y apoyaba sus palmas en el suelo, para soltar una patada baja en la barbilla del Cadre.

Sin embargo esta fue bloqueada por Penemue, quien lo recibió con su lanza de forma defensiva.

En esta situación su cuerpo estaba expuesto, como lo demostró al ser cortado en dos por Kokabiel.

— ¡Buen intento mocoso! — Exclamó cuando vio las dos mitades caer al suelo.

Penemue se relajó de forma visible, pero en ese momento una mano blindada surgió del suelo y sujetó el pie de la Cadre tomándola por sorpresa y con la guardia baja.

— **Doton: Shinjuu Zanshuu no Jutsu** _(Elemento Tierra: Jutsu del Doble Suicidio Decapitador)_ — Se oyó la voz del chico desde bajo tierra.

Un segundo después el chico surgió del suelo y en su lugar quedó la Cadre con solo su cabeza fuera del suelo.

Debajo de su casco, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara de estupefacción de Penemue, mientras Kokabiel lo miraba como si se hubiera sacado el premio mayor y sonreía extasiado.

— ¿C-Como…? — Preguntó Penemue sin poder entender que había sucedido.

En respuesta, el cadáver del chico explotó en una nube de humo, para revelar un tronco cortado en dos.

— **Kawarimi no Jutsu** _(Jutsu de Sustitución)_ — Respondió Naruto mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

Entonces los tres fueron rodeados por una barrera hecha de varios círculos mágicos que giraban en varios patrones.

Penemue reconoció varios como hechizos explosivos, por lo que sus ojos se ensancharon cuando entendió la siguiente acción por parte de su oponente.

— ¡Mier...! — Comenzó a decir la Cadre.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Entonces el trío desapareció en un destello, acompañado de un temblor y una onda de choque que sacó de balance a los demás combatientes.

Audeas aprovechó la apertura y eliminó a cinco Caídos de un solo ataque.

Ahora solo quedaban veinticinco Caídos.

En el lugar de la explosión, se podía ver un cráter humeante.

Desde este una figura se levantó.

— Maldito mocoso, no pensé que trataría de arrastrarnos en una explosión suicida — Maldijo Kokabiel mientras retraía su alas que lo protegieron de la explosión.

Su cuerpo humeaba en algunas partes, pero estaba prácticamente ileso.

Miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró rastros de su oponente o Penemue.

 **¡CRACK!**

Una mano surgió del suelo, para que después el resto del cuerpo emergiera.

La figura brillaba antinaturalmente en color índigo.

— Si no invocó mi armadura de aura hubiera sido herida — Declaró Penemue sacudiendo la cabeza.

La onda de choque penetró el suelo y la alcanzó, pero solo la aturdió ligeramente.

— Ese chico tenía agallas, eso debo concedérselo — Dijo el Cadre con una sonrisa divertida.

Audeas maldijo al ver esto, mientras los Caídos restantes sonreían al sentir que la batalla estaba ganada.

Entonces una luz dorada se hizo presente, mientras un círculo mágico aparecía en el cielo.

De este surgieron varios Ángeles con sus armaduras blancas con detalles dorados, mientras dos Ángeles de cinco alas los lideraban.

— Sentí que varias firmas de energía estaban reunidas aquí, además de que desaparecían de forma frecuente y pensé que algún grupo estaba siendo eliminado, pero al analizarlo mejor me di cuenta de que eran grupos de diez individuos así que vinimos a investigar cualquier posible plan de los Demonios, pero no pensé encontrarme con esta escena, hermanos míos — Habló uno de los Ángeles de diez alas.

— Uriel — Pronunció Kokabiel con molestia en su voz.

— Penemue — Habló el otro Ángel de diez alas.

— Gabriel — Masculló la peli-morada con una mueca.

Ambas mujeres se miraron de forma tensa por un breve momento.

Por otra parte, ambos Cadres entrecerraron su mirada ante la declaración del Serafín, pues se supone que su barrera impide que cualquier Demonio escape, sin embargo no pudieron continuar con sus reflexiones gracias a una nueva voz en el lugar.

— Esto sí que es una sorpresa, no pensé encontrarme con la Facción del Cielo tan pronto — Se escuchó la voz de Naruto en el campo de batalla.

Kokabiel y Penemue se tensaron, mientras el dúo de Serafines alzó una ceja con curiosidad ante la reacción de ambos Cadres.

Entonces al lado de Audeas una figura apareció de repente, siendo alguien que ambos Cadres reconocieron de inmediato.

— Viejo, esto se ha complicado — Dijo en voz baja aprovechando el momento de incertidumbre.

Ante lo dicho por el joven el anciano se limitó a asentir de forma tensa, no confiando en su voz.

Por otro lado, a pesar de mostrarse tranquilo, para Naruto esta era una situación ridícula.

Enfrentarse a tres Cadres en un lapso de tiempo tan corto era inesperado, pero ahora enfrentaba a dos Serafines y eso definitivamente lo tomó con la guardia baja.

Aunque ahora pudo confirmar a Gabriel como la mujer más bella del Cielo, pero no se dejó llevar por su apariencia, pues al mismo tiempo también era la mujer más fuerte de esa Facción.

— Cambio de planes, llévate a tu grupo y váyanse con los demás, en cuanto ya no sienta a ninguno de ustedes me marcharé — Dijo con tono de mando.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No sobrevivirás! — Exclamó Audeas en un fuerte susurro.

Él definitivamente no podría permitirse perder un activo tan valioso.

— Planeo diezmar a sus hombres y mermar sus números, luego puedo jugar un poco con los cuatro problemáticos antes de marcharme de aquí… aún cuento con la mitad de mi reservas así que me las arreglaré para causar una buena impresión a esas dos damas de ahí — Terminó de decir en tono de broma.

Aunque de hecho aún tenía alrededor del 80% de sus reservas, pues solo usó un par de técnicas y ayudó el absorber la energía del primer ataque para alimentar su Jutsu.

— Mocoso, ¿Estás seguro de tu plan? — Preguntó en tono serio el Demonio anciano.

— Por supuesto, solo váyanse ya — Respondió adquiriendo un aura de seriedad y concentración nuevamente.

El anciano apretó los puños, antes de girarse hacia su grupo.

— Nos uniremos a los demás ahora, probablemente seremos los últimos en irnos, pero todo es gracias a Gremory — Dijo antes de empezar a alejarse, pero no sin antes mirar sobre su hombro al chico.

Él pudo detectar el aura de un guerrero emanar de él por un instante, por lo que supo que el sobreviviría sin problemas.

Los Demonios de su grupo obedecieron y empezaron a retirarse con su líder, dando miradas ocasionales hacia el chico que les dio la oportunidad de salir de ese lugar.

El peli-rojo no se volteó en ningún momento, pues toda su atención estaba en los dos grupos delante de él.

— Ah, no podemos permitir eso, por favor hermanos míos, encárguense de ellos — Ordenó Uriel con tono amable.

Con esa orden, su grupo de al menos cien Ángeles dejaron llover lanzas de luz sobre el grupo que se retiraba, sin embargo el heredero Gremory fue rápido y se interpuso con su palma derecha al frente.

— ¡Idiotas, no lo ataquen! — Exclamó Kokabiel al ver la acción del peli-rojo.

El Cadre se maldijo al ver que su advertencia llegó tarde.

— **Gakido** _(Camino de los Fantasmas Hambrientos)_ — Susurró mientras los ataques eran absorbidos como la vez anterior.

Por su parte, los Ángeles miraron estupefactos como su ataque era desarticulado de esa forma.

Kokabiel maldijo por lo bajo mientras se movía a una velocidad ridícula y aparecía frente al chico, al tiempo que formaba dos espadas de energía sacra y se disponía a cortar a su oponente mientras estuviera concentrado en absorber la energía del ataque de los Ángeles.

Por su parte, Naruto reunió un poco de aura en su mano al tiempo que bloqueaba una de las espadas con dicha mano desnuda, sorprendiendo a los espectadores por lo fácil que lo hizo parecer.

Sin embargo, Kokabiel no se inmutó y afiló la mirada al ver como su segundo ataque impactaba el pecho del chico.

 **¡CLANG!**

Resonó en el aire el sonido de metal siendo golpeado, mientras el peli-rojo salía volando.

Kokabiel sonrió con satisfacción al ver esto, pero su sonrisa se borró al no ver sangre en ningún lugar.

— ¡Kokabiel, aléjate! — Fue el grito de Penemue al sentirlo.

El heredero Gremory dio un par de vueltas en el aire para caer elegantemente al suelo, al tiempo que hacía otra señal de mano.

— **Kirigakure no Jutsu** _(Técnica de Ocultarse en la Neblina)_ — Dijo en tono calmo mientras desde la parte del casco donde estaría su boca empezaba a salir una densa neblina propagándose en el campo de batalla.

Esto hizo que el dúo de Caídos y los soldados de Grigori que quedaban se tensaran en su sitio.

Desde el aire, Uriel y Gabriel miraban todo con curiosidad, hasta que también fueron envueltos en la neblina.

— Es una técnica extraña, pero es inútil, no podrá esconderse de nosotros — Declaró Uriel con tranquilidad.

Eso lo decía porque todavía podían ver al chico entre la neblina.

Pero entonces esta se hizo más densa al grado de que dificultó mirarse incluso entre ellos mismos.

Esto hizo que todos se pusieran nerviosos.

— Ocho puntos, laringe, columna vertebral, pulmones, hígado, yugular, arteria superior, riñones, corazón, ¿Cuál punto golpearé primero? — Preguntó una voz lúgubre que causó escalofríos en todos.

Fue en ese momento que se dejó sentir una sed de sangre que congeló a los presentes, sobre todo a los Ángeles pues no estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con tal sensación y ahora tenían dificultades para incluso respirar.

Por su parte, Kokabiel y Penemue, a diferencia de Uriel y Gabriel resistieron mejor el instinto asesino emitido por el peli-rojo, pero aun así se mostraron nerviosos.

— ¡Gah!/ ¡Ughh!/ ¡¿Qué…?! ¡Ahhh! — Se empezó a escuchar los gritos agónicos junto al sonido de carne siendo cortada.

Esto hizo que el pánico invadiera el corazón de ambos Serafines, hasta que Gabriel extendió sus brazos mientras sus alas brillaban.

Dando un poderoso aleteo, logró dispersar la niebla rápidamente gracias a una fuerte corriente de viento.

Su corazón latiendo a mil mientras miraba hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

Solo pudo ver a treinta de los cien que venían con ellos, mientras el resto se encontraban desplomados en el suelo en charcos de sangre.

— Felicitaciones, eres la primera en actuar de forma rápida — Dijo una voz tranquila sacándola de tan inquietante escena.

Entonces Gabriel miró hacia la dirección de la voz, solo para ver a una figura con una armadura ligera rodeada de cuerpos de Caídos asesinados, incluso se pudo ver algún que otro Ángel cerca de él.

Kokabiel y Penemue se mostraban serios y listos para matar al ver la escena de sus hombres muertos.

Entonces lo vieron suspirar.

— No sé de qué se sorprenden, se supone que la guerra es así, incluso ustedes han masacrado a Demonios y otros seres según sus creencias… — Dijo mientras soltaba al Caído que tenía sujeto por el cuello.

Este ya no se movía.

— Pagarás por eso — Susurró Uriel en un tono lleno furia.

El peli-rojo negó con decepción.

Esto solo confirmaba que el ciclo de odio corrompía incluso a los seres más puros como lo eran los Ángeles.

— " _Lamentablemente nuestro mundo no parece estar destinado a tener paz"_ — Pensó con una mueca amarga.

Por su parte, Kokabiel frunció el ceño cuando notó que su ataque anterior no había causado daños.

Era extraño, pues él había herido a muchos Demonios poderosos en el frente de batalla, pero este tipo no había recibido daño visible a pesar de recibir su ataque de lleno.

Fue sacado de su reflexión cuando el Serafín alzó su mano, al tiempo que un círculo mágico se formaba sobre el peli-rojo.

— **Gravity of Abyss** _(Abismo de Gravedad)_ — Dijo Uriel en tono mortal.

En consecuencia, Naruto sintió como su cuerpo se volvía pesado de golpe, ocasionando que sus pies se hundieran en el suelo y sus hombros cayeran un poco.

Uriel lo miró con frialdad, mientras una lanza de luz se formaba en su mano.

— Ahora pagarás por las vidas que arrebataste — Sentenció preparándose para lanzar su ataque.

Kokabiel y Penemue esperaron para ver como Naruto saldría de esto.

Ellos no intervinieron, pues esperaban que entre el Demonio y los Serafines se desgastaran lo suficiente para terminar con el ganador aprovechando su estado cansado.

Pero parecía que todo había terminado para el heredero Gremory.

Entonces lo vieron alzar su mano apuntando a Uriel.

— Es inútil, nada te salvará — Dijo al ver su acción preparándose en caso de tener que invocar una barrera.

— **Bansho Ten'in** _(Atracción Universal)_ — Dijo Naruto de forma tranquila.

En ese momento Uriel fue jalado por una fuerza invisible que no solo lo tomó por sorpresa a él, sino a todos los presentes cuando lo vieron volar desde donde estaba hacia la mano del chico.

Cuando pudo procesar lo que ocurría fue tarde, pues una mano sujetó su cuello, para después sentir como era estampado contra el suelo.

— ¡Gahh! — Se quejó cuando su cuerpo creó un cráter en el suelo.

Naruto lo presionó con fuerza, generando varias grietas en el suelo.

Uriel logró con esfuerzo enfocar el rostro de su oponente, viendo por la ranura de su casco un ojo azul zafiro mirarlo con neutralidad.

Sus ojos se abrieron en pánico cuando sintió como el aura del peli-rojo aumentaba de golpe.

Sin embargo este lo tuvo que soltar mientras saltaba hacia atrás esquivando un rayo de luz.

Luego vio cómo su hermana aparecía con un par de dagas hechas de luz y atacaba al Demonio que casi lo tenía allí.

— ¿Q-Qué fue eso…? — Se preguntó en voz baja mientras se reincorporaba lentamente.

Su propio hechizo de gravedad había sido inhabilitado cuando fue doblegado.

Este se masajeó el cuello debido a una pequeña molestia por el fuerte agarre que el Demonio tuvo sobre él cuando lo sujetó, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron y se movió por instinto, evitando una lanza de luz que lo hubiera empalado por la espalda.

Girándose con una lanza de luz propia se encontró con los ojos de su atacante, quien resultó ser su hermano Caído en desgracia.

— Debí esperarlo de ti, Kokabiel — Dijo refiriéndose al ataque por traición.

— Que puedo decir, solo hago lo necesario para ganar — Respondió con una sonrisa cínica y cruel.

Él sintió otro movimiento, pero no reaccionó pues la intención hostil no era contra él.

— Vamos hermano, entretenme antes de que acabe con ese Demonio bastardo — Dijo con expresión sádica mientras se abalanzaba sobre Uriel.

El Serafín solo pudo fruncir el ceño, para levantar su lanza de luz e interceptar el ataque de Kokabiel.

Por su parte, los Ángeles que quedaban no sabían que hacer.

Ellos sabían que estorbarían en la batalla de Uriel y Kokabiel, pero tampoco querían enfrentarse al Demonio que mató a sus compañeros, pues la impresión de su instinto asesino todavía los tenía afectados.

Así que optaron por permanecer en su sitio a la espera de cualquier orden de sus superiores.

En el otro lado, el peli-rojo esquivaba los fluidos ataques de Gabriel, sorprendiéndose ante la habilidad del Serafín, solo para sentir una presencia detrás de él venir a toda velocidad con intenciones hostiles.

Entonces en una muestra de gran habilidad desvió los ataques de Gabriel golpeándole las manos con sus palmas, para luego hacer varios sellos de mano en el hueco creado.

El vio como Gabriel se recuperaba de su falla anterior y recomponía su ofensiva lanzando un puño brillante de poder sacro hacia su estómago.

Cuando realizó el último sello, sus mejillas bajo el casco se hincharon preparando otra técnica.

Penemue estaba justo detrás de él empuñando dos lanzas de luz en sus manos, dirigiendo una de ellas hacia su corazón mientras mantenía la otra en reserva en caso de que fallara su primer ataque o tuviera que usarla en contra de Gabriel cuando acabara con su objetivo.

Ambas mujeres veían en cámara lenta como estaban a nada de eliminar al heredero Gremory, por lo que no se esperaban lo siguiente.

— ¡ **Katon: Haijingakure no Jutsu!** _(Elemento Fuego: Técnica de Ocultarse en Polvo y Cenizas)_ — Exclamó al tiempo que expulsaba una nube de cenizas ardientes desde su boca.

Una violenta explosión de cenizas ardientes obligó a ambas mujeres cancelar sus ataques en afán de cubrirse de las ráfagas de viento ardiente que quemaba ligeramente su piel.

— ¡Kuh! — Se quejó Penemue con un ojo cerrado por el viento ígneo.

— ¡Kya! — Chilló Gabriel cuando fue tomada por sorpresa.

Por acto reflejo ambas extendieron sus alas y alzaron vuelo buscando cierta distancia para reorganizar su ofensiva.

Desde el aire pudieron ver como la nube de cenizas iba amainando.

Cuando esta se disipó, se dieron cuenta de que el peli-rojo había desaparecido de la vista, por lo que con un mal presentimiento giraron su cabeza en múltiples direcciones buscando a su oponente con la mirada.

— Ha sido entretenido, pero mis compañeros ya han escapado, mi misión está completa — Se oyó la voz del joven detrás de Penemue.

La Cadre abrió los ojos, antes de sentir el poderoso impacto.

— ¡Gah! — Ella salió violentamente proyectada hacia el suelo.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Gabriel tenía los ojos abiertos pues ella no lo había notado acercarse a la Caído.

Fue cuando habló que lo ubicó, pero solo alcanzó a ver como alzaba su mano y la rodeaba de aura, antes de dejarla caer sobre la parte posterior de Penemue en una poderosa nalgada que destrozó parte de su armadura antes de ser derribada.

Que el chico mirara hacia el cráter con su mano brillando poderosa en la posición del golpe la hizo estremecer.

Ella lo imaginó con una expresión seria debajo del casco.

Pero sacudiendo su cabeza adoptó posición de ataque, sin embargo su oponente desapareció en una nube de humo.

— ¿Eh? — Articuló confundida.

— Darle la espalda a tu oponente en el campo de batalla puede ser un error fatal — Oyó decir detrás de ella, lo que causó que su corazón cayera.

Por su parte, los Ángeles sobrevivientes del pelotón miraban como ese Demonio hacía frente a dos Líderes sin muchos problemas.

Había derribado a Penemue y ahora iba por la Serafín al colocarse justo detrás de ella, flotando a la altura de sus piernas.

— ¡Gabriel-sama! — Exclamaron al ver al Demonio hacer una señal de mano mientras flotaba detrás de la rubia.

Este junto sus manos, mientras una pequeña corriente eléctrica se podía ver concentrada en sus dedos extendidos, los cuales se mostraban desnudos al haberse despojado de los guantes de su armadura.

— Recibe este golpe como ofrenda a tu inminente derrota… **¡Raiton Hijutsu: Sennen Goroshi!** _(Jutsu Secreto del Elemento Rayo: Mil Años de Muerte)_ — Exclamó extendiendo sus manos hacia adelante sin cambiar el sello manual.

— Ah — Pronunció débilmente Gabriel.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron y sus pupilas se dilataron cuando sintió un par de dedos entrar por su parte trasera a través de su armadura y ropa, al tiempo que una sensación de hormigueo se extendía desde ese lugar hacia su columna.

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y un hilo de saliva caía por la comisura de sus labios al tiempo que apretaba sus dientes, mientras su mente tardaba en procesar lo que ocurría.

— ¡Iyan~! — Exclamó cuando la fuerza del ataque la alcanzó por completo y fue mandada a volar.

En cambio el peli-rojo se mantuvo estático después de deshacerse de la Serafín, al tiempo que los Ángeles lo miraban con terror.

Su mano realizando el sello del tigre, con arcos de energía eléctrica recorriendo sus dedos.

La postura del chico los paralizó en el acto sin saber qué hacer.

Por su parte, debajo del casco el peli-rojo tenía un leve sonrojo en su rostro, pues las consecuencias de su ataque no fueron lo que él esperaba.

— " _No esperé atravesar sus ropa interior también"_ — Pensó un poco avergonzado.

Claramente había subestimado la adición de Raiton a esta infame técnica.

Debido a que se despojó de sus guantes, Naruto pudo sentir claramente como sus dedos pasaban la armadura de la Serafín, luego la malla, su ropa y por último su ropa interior, para luego sentir como sus dedos se abrían paso en un sitio suave y cálido que se contrajo a su alrededor cuando libero la corriente eléctrica.

Por inercia miró a su oponente caído, la cual se estremecía en intervalos con una ligera corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo.

Desde su posición podía ver la expresión de shock y estupor en su rostro acompañado de un gran sonrojo, además de un hilo de saliva cayendo de su boca a su barbilla.

— " _Espero no haber despertado un lado oculto de ella"_ — Pensó con una gota en la nuca cuando miró su expresión contemplativa.

Era como si un nuevo mundo se hubiera abierto ante ella.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Entonces un estruendo llamó su atención.

Naruto bajó la mirada, encontrándose con la lucha entre Uriel y Kokabiel.

Luego desvió la mirada hacia su tienda, donde hace un minuto se había marchado el último grupo de Demonios encabezado por Audeas.

Gracias a que ninguno de sus poderosos oponentes se empleó a plena capacidad fue fácil para él ganar el suficiente tiempo y dejar escapar a sus compañeros.

Sin embargo ahora las cosas podrían ponerse caóticas, ya que podía sentir como el poder de esos tipos estaba aumentando a cada instante.

Cerró los ojos bajo el casco, mientras sopesaba si unirse a la batalla entre estos tipos o irse de allí ahora.

En ese momento se inclinó hacia atrás cuando sintió el proyectil dirigirse a su pecho, fallando por escasos centímetros.

Sus ojos vagaron hacia tierra, donde en el centro del cráter Penemue lo miraba de forma asesina con un leve sonrojo y ojos sedientos de sangre.

— Eso, me dolió — Dijo con tono mortal la Caído.

En respuesta Naruto se encogió de hombros.

— Vi la apertura y la aproveché, que el ataque que recibiste hiriera tu orgullo es solo un beneficio extra — Respondió con tono casual el chico cruzándose de brazos.

La Caído enrojeció más, mientras le apuntaba con su palma.

Al instante varias lanzas de luz color carmesí aparecieron a su alrededor, para que después empujara su palma y una de las lanzas brillara fuertemente.

 **¡SLASH!**

Naruto sintió el rose de la lanza en su hombro, desprendiendo su capa azul de ese lado.

La lanza apuntaba a su corazón, pero el chico logró inclinarse y esquivar el golpe mortal, aunque si alcanzó a rosarlo.

— Lo esquivaste, pero no del todo, aun así esperaba más daño después de ese golpe — Dijo la Cadre con tono sombrío mientras repetía el movimiento anterior.

Esta vez Naruto se inclinó hacia el otro lado.

Su otro hombro fue alcanzado y con ello su capa se desprendió por completo.

La Cadre sonrió cuando alzó la otra mano, al tiempo que más lanzas de luz aparecían.

Estar en medio del aire lo hacían un blanco perfecto para sus lanzas carmesíes del exorcismo.

— Esquiva esto si puedes — Declaró Penemue llevando ambas manos cerca de la cintura, para después proyectar su palma derecha hacia el frente y disparar una lanza.

Naruto apenas logró inclinarse hacia atrás esquivando la que iba por su cabeza, entonces giró su cuerpo en el aire al tiempo que dos lanzas pasaban frente a su pecho y espalda por escasos centímetros.

Penemue sonrió con sed de sangre antes de lanzar sus palmas repetidamente hacia el frente impulsando sus lanzas a velocidades irreales.

— ¡Mierda! — Maldijo por lo bajo cuando vio la lluvia de lanzas a velocidad mortal acercándose a él desde el suelo.

Sus manos fueron protegidas de nuevo por su armadura, para luego cubrir sus puños de aura y empezar a usar estos junto a sus palmas para desviar los ataques que amenazaran sus puntos vitales.

Cuando desvió la última lanza, se encontró cara a cara con Penemue, quien recorrió la distancia que los separaba y lo atacó a corta distancia con una lanza de luz, pero al contrario de sus lanzas doradas, esta era color rojo sangre.

— Muere — Declaró con voz gélida empujando la lanza contra su pecho.

El peli-rojo afiló su mirada por debajo del casco al tiempo que reaccionaba al instante, desviando la lanza con su mano izquierda enviándola hacia su costado derecho lejos de su persona, además de aprovechar el movimiento para girar su cuerpo y alzar el codo, el cual se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Penemue.

Esta mostró sorpresa en su cara, pero era tarde para reaccionar.

— ¡Guh! — Se oyó el quejido acompañado del sonido de un impacto mientras era despedido hacia atrás.

El casco de Naruto se desprendió por la fuerza del impacto en su quijada.

Gabriel se había acercado lo suficiente para poder conectar una poderosa patada y salvar a la Cadre en medio de su intercambio.

Por su parte, Penemue se mostró sorprendida pero no dijo nada, pues su mirada se clavó el peli-rojo que fue mandado a volar.

Este giró un par de veces en el aire antes de recomponerse y caer en el suelo con una rodilla en tierra, de espaldas a ellas.

— Buen golpe, lograste acercarte a mí al estar demasiado distraído con Penemue — Dijo en tono casual y despreocupado.

— No juegues conmigo, tú supiste todo el tiempo que me estaba acercando a pesar de suprimir mi presencia — Debatió la Serafín con seriedad.

La Cadre solo pudo abrir los ojos ante esta información.

Si eso era cierto, entonces ¿Por qué se había dejado golpear? Se preguntó mentalmente la Caído.

El peli-rojo no respondió, sino que se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde cayó su casco, tomándolo del suelo con tranquilidad.

Ambas mujeres solo podían ver su espalda, en donde ese largo cabello carmesí se mecía en cada movimiento.

La clara distinción de un miembro del Clan Gremory.

— Es verdad, solo quería ser testigo de su fuerza… lamentablemente me sentí decepcionado — Respondió el peli-rojo girándose hacia ellas.

Gabriel y Penemue suprimieron un jadeo al ver el rostro del chico.

— " _¡Es muy joven!"_ — Pensaron aturdidas las dos mujeres más fuertes de su Facción.

Ellas pudieron ver todos sus rasgos, incluyendo sus ojos de color distinto que le daba un toque exótico, sin mencionar que era bastante apuesto.

Por su parte Naruto las miró neutralmente, para luego aflojar su expresión y sonreír ligeramente.

— A diferencia de Uriel y Kokabiel ustedes aún se están reprimiendo contra mí… bueno, solo espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos vengan con la intención de matar y no solo con furia ciega — Dijo mientras se colocaba nuevamente su casco.

El casco de nuevo cubría su rostro, pero ambas mujeres no podían sacarse la imagen del chico de sus mentes.

Sin embargo, ahora pudieron notar que a pesar de recibir un poderoso golpe su casco no mostraba ni un rasguño o abolladura, sin mencionar que Penemue pudo sentir energía sacra en esa poderosa patada de parte de Gabriel.

Para no mostrarse afectado a pesar de ser su debilidad a la luz era algo digno de tomarse en cuenta.

Entonces vieron como este alzó sus manos, mientras la atmosfera a su alrededor cambiaba de repente.

— También prometo dejar de reprimirme y pelear adecuadamente, pero por ahora… — Declaró en tono filoso que les causó un ligero escalofrío.

— " _¡Maldición!"_ — Exclamaron en sus mentes al sentirlo.

Rápidamente crearon lanzas de luz y las lanzaron hacia el peli-rojo, pero ya era tarde.

— Les mostraré una fracción de mi poder, **¡Tendou: Shinra Tensei!** _(Camino de los Dioses: Juicio Divino)_ — Exclamó a plena voz.

 **¡ZOOOMMM!**

A diferencia de la vez anterior, la onda de choque arrasó con todo dentro de la barrera, tomando por sorpresa a los dos Cadres y los dos Serafines que solo alcanzaron a alzar barreras para intentar protegerse.

Los otros Ángeles abrieron los ojos en terror, pero no pudieron hacer nada y fueron borrados por el ataque.

Por su parte, el peli-rojo miró como Penemue y Gabriel eran alcanzadas por la onda de choque, antes de desaparecer de ese lugar.

Cuando todo terminó, solo quedaba un enorme cráter al tiempo que la barrera creada por Penemue caía.

El humo cubría el lugar, por lo que no se podía ver nada.

Entre todo ese caos, se pudo ver como una silueta alzaba vuelo con torpes movimientos.

Kokabiel miró el sitio con mirada mortal, mientras sostenía su brazo roto, el cual sangraba de forma evidente.

Su aspecto distaba mucho del orgulloso Cadre que vino a este lugar a eliminar pequeños Demonios novatos, pues su armadura de batalla se encontraba fracturada en varios lugares, sin mencionar que podía sentir más de un hueso roto en su cuerpo.

— Tsk, ese ataque me tomó por sorpresa — Masculló mientras reprimía una mueca de dolor.

El sonido de rocas siendo movidas llamó su atención, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía.

De entre los escombros salió la figura de su compañera Cadre.

Penemue alzó el vuelo, mostrando que partes de su armadura faltaban o estaban rotas, además de tener varias contusiones visibles en brazos y abdomen que ahora estaba expuesto.

— Te ves del asco Kokabiel — Fue lo primero que comentó al verlo.

— Hmp, puedo decir lo mismo de ti Penemue, no pensé que ese Demonio causara tantos problemas — Respondió en tono disgustado.

Su compañera sonrió de forma irónica.

— ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que ese chico parecía tener menos de veinte años — Agregó Penemue llevando una mano a su estómago.

Kokabiel se quedó en shock por un momento, para después encogerse al tiempo que sus hombros temblaban.

Esto hizo que Penemue lo mirara con una ceja alzada.

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Perfecto! La próxima vez que nos veamos tomaré su vida después de una buena batalla — Dijo con una sonrisa sedienta de sangre.

La Cadre se limitó a suspirar.

— Idiota — Murmuró pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

— Es mejor irnos, fallamos la misión y los Demonios escaparon, ese chico nos jodió de verdad — Dijo el Cadre sin borrar su sonrisa.

Penemue sintió un dolor de cabeza en ese momento, solo esperaba no tener que toparse con ese chico de nuevo.

Sin más ambos desaparecieron en un círculo mágico.

Otro sonido de rocas cayendo sonó en el lugar.

El humo y el polvo aún no se dispersaban, por lo que Gabriel y Uriel lograron pasar desapercibidos de los Caídos.

— Ugh — Se quejó Uriel mientras sostenía su pierna rota.

— Trata de mantenerte quieto hermano — Pidió una preocupada Serafín.

Ella estaba usando magia sanadora en el Arcángel.

— Dime Gabriel, ¿Lo que dijo Penemue es cierto? — Preguntó en tono serio Uriel.

La nombrada detuvo su tratamiento por un momento, antes de contestar.

— Si, cuando lo golpeé perdió su casco y pude ver su rostro, prácticamente es un niño — Respondió la Serafín con seriedad.

— No pensé que los Demonios pudieran caer más bajo, pero ahora lo sé, pues mandan niños al campo de batalla — Gruñó Uriel apretando los puños.

La rubia no dijo nada, pues la destrucción alrededor de ellos, además de la visión del chico rodeado de cuerpos vino a su mente.

— Sea como sea, no debemos subestimarlo, si logra mantenerse con vida se volverá más poderoso con el tiempo — Declaró la Serafín en tono serio y hasta cierto punto sombrío.

Uriel bajó la mirada, mientras recordaba la furia que sintió cuando lo vio asesinar a sus hombres con tanta facilidad.

Recordó sus palabras y por ello se mordió los labios con frustración, pues él tenía razón, había asesinado a un gran número de Demonios en lo que iba de la guerra.

Aun así no entendía el tono de desaprobación del chico cuando anunció su intención de hacerlo pagar por sus actos.

— Debemos irnos, es una bendición que Penemue y Kokabiel no nos notaran — Dijo Gabriel mientras invocaba un círculo de transporte.

— Si, hermana — Respondió el Arcángel antes de que ambos desaparecieran del lugar.

 **En otro lugar**

En un parpadeo, Naruto había aparecido en un sitio lejos del campamento.

De todos los marcadores que tenía a mano eligió el que puso en su padre cuando fue reclutado por Lucifer.

Si sus cálculos eran correctos, aparecería junto a su padre, el cual posiblemente estaba informando del ataque al campamento, por lo cual se estaría formando algún equipo para rescatar los novatos por lo que al aparecer, informaría que ya no era necesario y la operación se cancelaría.

Solo que no esperó ver una lanza de luz acercándose a su cara.

En acto reflejo el chico reunió su Touki en su mano, para tomar la lanza y lanzarla de vuelta.

— ¡Gah! — Exclamó el Caído al recibir su propia lanza en el corazón.

El peli-rojo levantó su guardia de inmediato, para luego percatarse del caos a su alrededor.

Esquivó una lanza de luz, golpeando a un Ángel en su estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre, para luego apuntar con su palma, formando un círculo mágico del cual surgió una lluvia de balas de poder Demoniaco que impactaron a un grupo de Caídos que volaban en el aire.

— ¡Naruto! — Oyó a su espalda una voz bien conocida.

— ¡Tou-san! — Respondió el peli-rojo al darse la vuelta.

Su padre vistiendo su armadura rojo y negro acercándose, para luego quedar espalda con espalda.

— ¡¿Cómo es que estás aquí?! — Preguntó en voz alta al tiempo que alzaba una barrera.

— Todos escapamos del campamento, yo fui el último y me tele-transporte a tu ubicación, no pensé que estarían en pleno combate… **¡Doton: Kaido Shoukotsu!** _(Elemento Tierra: Excavación de Tierra Creciente)_ — Respondió, para luego hacer un par de sellos y golpear el suelo frente a él.

Unas grandes formaciones rocosas surgieron del suelo mandando a volar a los Caídos y Ángeles cercanos a su alrededor.

Zeoticus soltó un suspiro de alivio al tener a su hijo cerca pero sobre todo sano y salvo.

— Fue un ataque coordinado, nosotros fuimos atacados por Azazel y Baraquiel apenas cortaste la comunicación, luego vinieron Dios y sus Serafines a unirse al a batalla y todo se complicó — Dijo Zeoticus al tiempo que invocaba relámpagos color rojo para atacar a un Caído de tres alas.

— " _Eso explica todas esas presencias poderosas"_ — Pensó Naruto con seriedad.

Claramente podía sentir a los Maou, Serafines, Dios, Azazel y sus Cadres.

Prácticamente había saltado a las líneas delanteras.

El peli-rojo se preocupó ligeramente, pues el ataque anterior y usar el **Hiraishin** _(Dios del Trueno)_ le dejó solo un tercio de sus reservas de poder.

El mismo ataque que usó Pain en contra de Konoha.

Usarlo consumía una gran cantidad de energía, casi la mitad a esa gran escala.

Aunque estaba seguro de que Gabriel, Uriel, Penemue y Kokabiel no saldrían bien librados después de recibir ese ataque, lo que los dejaba fuera de combate por al menos un par de días o semanas.

— Vaya, pero si es el pequeño Naruto — Dijo una voz de la nada.

— Parece que logró escapar sano y salvo — Agregó otra voz.

Dos Demonios aparecieron junto a ellos.

Un hombre de cabello negro y ojos violetas, vestido con armadura azul con partes negras.

Un hombre rubio con ojos azules, vistiendo una armadura dorada con detalles naranjas.

— Sigmund-san, Reynard-san — Dijo el peli-rojo al reconocer a los patriarcas Sitri y Phoenix.

— Parece que no nos dejarán respirar — Se quejó Zeoticus al ver el gran número de lanzas de luz acercándose al grupo.

— Ah, déjenmelo a mí — Dijo Naruto dando un paso al frente.

Los patriarcas miraron con duda como este alzó su mano al frente al tiempo que un círculo mágico aparecía.

— **Gakido** _(Camino de los Fantasmas Hambrientos)_ — Dijo en tono neutro.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando las lanzas se difuminaron al tocar el círculo mágico.

— Gracias por permitirme recuperar parte de mi poder, ahora reciban esto **Juuouken** _(Golpe del Rey Bestia)_ — Exclamó lanzando su puño al frente.

De su cuerpo emergió una gran cantidad de energía, misma que se desprendió de su puño formando la cabeza de un León para luego impactar a los sorprendidos Ángeles y Caídos en el rango de la técnica, misma que explotó generando un poderoso rugido.

 **¡GRRRR!**

Loa patriarcas estaban sorprendidos, pues ellos conocían esa energía a la perfección.

— Touki — Murmuró Lord Sitri con una mano en el mentón.

— Hijo, eso fue — Balbuceó Zeoticus sorprendido.

— La manifestación de mi energía física y voluntad, es llamado Touki por los Yokai — Confirmó el chico bajando su puño y apagando su aura de poder.

— Tu hijo está lleno de sorpresas Zeo — Dijo Reynard con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa irónica.

El peli-rojo solo pudo asentir, para luego salir de su aturdimiento y sonreír con orgullo.

— Dejemos la conversación para más tarde, estamos en pleno combate y no sabemos cuánto vaya a tardar este choque de poderes — Dijo Sigmund con seriedad.

— Entiendo, Naruto, quédate cerca de nosotros — Ordenó Zeoticus con seriedad.

— Como digas Tou-san, pero ten en cuenta que no soy alguien que necesite ser protegido — Dijo el peli-rojo menor mientras se rodeaba de una capa de poder carmesí.

Los otros tres Demonios se tensaron al sentir su poder.

— " _Es casi tan fuerte como yo/ Zeoticus"_ — Pensaron en sincronía.

— Hmp, como digas niño — Fue lo dicho por Reynard con una media sonrisa.

Sin más todos se separaron, mientras los mayores procuraban mantenerse cerca del chico, solo para sorprenderse al ver como diezmaba a Ángeles y Caídos con golpes certeros en puntos vitales.

Usaba algunos hechizos elementales, combinado con combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **¡CRASH!**

El sonido de una barrera rompiéndose cuando la golpeó se unió a la sinfonía de sonidos de caos y muerte que era el campo de batalla.

Los tres Demonios adultos supieron en ese instante que su preocupación era innecesaria, aunque Zeoticus no podía evitarlo por ser su padre.

— **¡Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!** _(Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Fuego del Fénix)_ — Exclamó luego de hacer un par de sellos de mano y que de su boca salieran pequeñas balas de fuego.

El chico dirigía su ataque impactando a varios enemigos.

Naruto desvió su mirada hacia donde podía sentir tres presencias poderosas chocar.

Un hombre de cabello negro con el flequillo rubio, usando una armadura negra ornamentada y doce alas negras a su espalda.

Un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos dorados, usando una armadura blanca con detalles dorados, con doce alas negras en su espalda.

Un hombre rubio con barba recortada, ojos azules y un brillo celestial cubriéndolo, además de un halo en su cabeza usando una armadura dorada con distintos tonos en ella.

Claramente eran Azazel, Lucifer y Dios.

En sus alrededores podía verse a los Cadres, Serafines y los otros Maou, así como Demonios de Clase suprema peleando entre sí.

Aprovechando la ligera pausa que se tomó, procedió a evaluar el campo de batalla.

A su alrededor se veían ráfagas de poder, lanzas de luz, algunos Ángeles, Demonios y Caídos peleando cuerpo a cuerpo en un frenesí de batalla.

Un Demonio golpeaba a un Caído, solo para ser aniquilado por un Ángel, el cual era eliminado por otro Demonio que luego era derrotado por un Caído.

Ese era el tipo de batalla que era.

Era demasiado individual para su gusto.

Solo unos pocos usaban habilidades conjuntas en sociedad con un compañero o más elementos para asegurar su supervivencia.

El trabajo en equipo variaba mucho, como lo era su padre y Lord Sitri.

Podía ver las líneas de luz color carmesí y azul recorrer el campo de batalla mientras Ángeles y Caídos eran eliminados con eficacia.

La manipulación de agua en todos sus estados, líquido, sólido y gaseoso de parte del patriarca Sitri, así como el repertorio de hechizos, sin mencionar el poderoso rayo rojo de su padre los hacía una combinación mortal.

Solo unos pocos lobos solitarios avanzaban por el campo de batalla sin problemas.

Lord Phoenix era uno de ellos, el otro era su tío Zekram, al menos de los que conocía bien.

Tan distraído estaba que no notó como un Caído lograba acercarse para apuñalarlo con su lanza de luz.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Balbuceó cuando esta se detuvo en la placa de su pecho sin perforar a su oponente.

— Buen intento, pero una armadura de Mithril y una capa de Touki protegen mi cuerpo de cualquier ataque — Dijo en tono sereno al tiempo que se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros.

— ¡Ugh! — Gimió el Caído cuándo sintió un golpe en su pecho.

Bajando la mirada, pudo ver como la mano del chico cubierta de rayos perforaba su pecho, al tiempo que el sonido de los pájaros llenaban el ambiente cortesía de tal técnica.

— **Chidori** _(Millar de Pájaros)_ — Pronunció al momento de extraer la mano de su oponente muerto.

La armadura del Caído fue traspasada con facilidad por el Jutsu.

— Azrael estaba a otro nivel, incluso tuve que usar **Raikiri** _(Cuchilla Relámpago)_ para asesinarlo — Murmuró por lo bajo en tono reflexivo.

Al instante se vio rodeado por varios Caídos, los cuales lo miraban con odio y cierto miedo.

Ante esto el peli-rojo encogió ligeramente los hombros, al tiempo que desaparecía en un parpadeo, reapareciendo metros fuera de donde lo habían acorralado.

Sus manos rodeadas de viento estaban manchadas de sangre.

 **¡FLUSH!**

Geiseres de sangre surgieron antes de que el grupo se derrumbara con cortes mortales en ellos.

Naruto había usado la capacidad cortante del Futon.

Sacando sus alas tomó vuelo, esquivando varios ataques amigos y enemigos, pasando entre varios Ángeles y Caídos tomando altura, hasta que estuvo por encima de la batalla.

Sus ojos vagando en todo el campo de batalla.

Muerte por doquier.

Sus ojos mostraron desagrado por la escena.

— Que desperdicio — Murmuró por lo bajo.

Se preguntaba cuanta muerte sería necesaria para que sus Líderes abandonaran la guerra.

Así la lucha siguió por dos días más antes de que los ejércitos retrocedieran.

 **Campamento de las líneas delanteras – Dos días después**

Naruto se despojaba de su armadura después de la encarnizada lucha que se prolongó por un par de días.

Agradecía su entrenamiento pues no estaba tan agotado como algunos de los otros Demonios lo estaban.

También ayudó que usó **Gakido** _(Camino de los Fantasmas Hambrientos)_ para recuperar energía, además de que al recibir el rasgo especial como Uzumaki de Naruto aumentó su vitalidad y por ende su resistencia.

Otro punto a su favor era que Kíli había hecho un excelente trabajo, ya que su armadura no tenía ni un solo rasguño después de la batalla, a pesar de recibir algunos ataques cuando se descuidó al hundirse en ciertas reflexiones.

Ahora mismo estaba en una tienda propia donde tenía una cama para descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

— Mocoso — Habló cierto Demonio anciano entrando en su tienda.

— Audeas Bephelgor — Pronunció en tono serio el peli-rojo.

El nombrado se limitó a sonreír.

— Jajaja, realmente has superado mis expectativas, sobreviviste a esos tipos y lograste escapar… aunque terminaste en un sitio peor — Dijo con una sonrisa complacida que cambió a una irónica en la última parte.

Naruto se limitó a frotar el puente de su nariz.

— Si, fue algo inesperado — Fue lo dicho por el peli-rojo en tono cansado.

Aunque su cansancio era más mental que otra cosa, pues asesinó a un enorme número de Ángeles y Caídos a pesar de ser su primer incursión en la Guerra.

No lo disfrutaba, pero tenía claro que debía soportar si quería ver el final de esta Guerra inútil.

— Como sea, acabo de dar mi informe, pero los Maou quieren hacerte algunas preguntas — Dijo mientras empezaba a retirarse.

— Veo, gracias por informarme — Dijo el peli-rojo.

El anciano solo alzó la mano y se retiró.

Naruto suspiró, pues ya sabía que habría preguntas acerca de sus habilidades.

Se acomodó sus ropas y se dirigió ante los Maou.

 **Sala de guerra**

El peli-rojo estaba arrodillado frente a los cuatro Maou.

— Audeas nos informó como escapó con todos los Demonios del campamento sin una sola baja, todo gracias a ti — Fue lo dicho por Leviathan en tono complacido.

— Su apoyo junto a su grupo escogido también fue de mucha ayuda, los atacantes esperaban encontrar novatos fáciles de asesinar, sin mencionar que también esperaban a un instructor poderoso, por ello usaron una fuerza considerable al asignar a dos Cadres para tratar con él — Respondió el chico en tono sumiso.

Los Generales y Capitanes se mostraron sorprendidos, pues no esperaban que pudiera compartir el logro.

Los Maou asintieron complacidos a la respuesta del chico.

— La razón de todo fue que no esperaban a alguien con mis habilidades, además de que el Cielo también se involucró — Agregó en tono serio esta vez.

— Si, no supimos del ataque hasta mucho después, pues nos concentramos en repeler a Azazel y sus Cadres que atacaron de improvisto — Dijo Asmodeus en tono serio.

— Probablemente fue en consecuencia de la falla en la operación de Azrael — Fue lo dicho por Beelzebu.

— Aun así me cuesta creer que fuera un plan hecho por Azazel — Dijo esta vez Lucifer con una mano en la barbilla.,

— Fue una estrategia hecha por Kokabiel, eso fue lo que dijo Penemue e incluso ella estaba sorprendida de que Azazel lo haya permitido — Expuso Naruto alzando la mirada para mirar a sus Líderes.

Estos se miraron para luego asentir.

Entonces su mirada recayó en el peli-rojo.

— Ya veo, eso lo explica… pero para ser joven y hablar de dos Cadres con esa familiaridad, realmente eres algo Naruto Gremory — Dijo Lucifer con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

— Tienes bastante potencial chico — Dijo Leviathan ablandando un poco su mirada seria.

— Agradezco sus comentarios, pero solo hice lo necesario para impedir muertes en nuestro lado… tenía las armas y posibilidades, además de las circunstancias para no perder ninguna vida, pero eso probablemente no se volverá a repetir en el futuro — Dijo el peli-rojo en tono serio.

Los Maou asintieron.

— Demostraste habilidad, el Cielo y Grigori te tendrán en la mira — Dijo Asmodeus entrecerrando los ojos.

— Era un situación insalvable, perder el anonimato o perder a cuatrocientos Demonios de nuestro lado — Expuso Beelzebu cerrando los ojos.

Los presentes no tuvieron que pensar mucho acerca de que opción habrían tomado ellos mismos de estar en su lugar.

— Naruto Gremory, serás el Doceavo Capitán de la Tercera Legión Demoniaca bajo el mando de Sekar Sitri — Dijo Lucifer poniéndose de pie.

Zeoticus y varios de los presentes se sorprendieron ante la declaración del Maou.

— Se te proporcionará un grupo de Demonios que serán tus subordinados y al mismo tiempo tu escolta, sus vidas son inferiores a la tuya así que trata de no ponerte en peligro dentro del campo de batalla si quieres mantenerlos con vida — Fue lo dicho por Asmodeus poniéndose de pie.

Los otros Maou también se pusieron de pie, quedando los cuatro Maou de pie frente al Demonio peli-rojo.

— Esperamos grandes cosas de ti en el futuro, demuestra que no desperdiciamos nuestro tiempo en ti joven — Dijo esta vez Leviathan.

— No preguntaremos sobre tus habilidades, mientras las uses para beneficio de los Demonios nos es suficiente — Dijo finalmente el Maou Beelzebu.

El peli-rojo bajó la mirada.

— Entendido — Respondió el chico en tono serio.

Los Maou asintieron al no encontrar vacilación en su postura, sin mencionar que notaron veracidad en su tono de voz.

— Puedes retirarte — Dijo Lucifer al tiempo que se sentaba junto a los otros Maou.

El heredero Gremory asintió y poniéndose de pie salió de la sala.

Zeoticus miró la espalda de su hijo, mientras se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

— " _Has crecido espléndidamente, lamento no haber estado a tu lado en esos momentos hijo mío"_ — Pensó cerrando sus ojos.

Sin más los Maou siguieron recibiendo informes acerca de la batalla.

 **Cielo**

El Dios bíblico recibía las últimas actualizaciones.

— ¿Acabó con todo tu escuadrón Uriel? — Preguntó un sorprendido Michael.

El nombrado asintió.

— Es capaz de usar Touki para defenderse de nuestra luz, además de que gracias a su amplia gama de habilidades es capaz de poner el campo de batalla a su favor, lo que lo hace demasiado peligroso — Agregó con los ojos cerrados de forma solemne.

Esto llamó la atención del concilio de Arcángeles y de Dios, que estaba sentado en su trono.

— Él creó un banco de niebla que anulaba nuestra vista, tampoco había olor ni sonido, pero pudo encontrar a todos perfectamente y encargarse al instante, sentí pánico al escuchar a nuestros hermanos ser asesinados y disipé la neblina con mis alas, pero casi había acabado con todos en menos de un minuto — Explicó Gabriel con expresión sombría.

Los demás tenían rostros llenos de preocupación.

— Mmm, esto es preocupante — Dijo Kami acariciándose la barba.

— Casi me tuvo a mí también, si no fuera por Gabriel — Dijo frustrado Uriel.

Esta información hizo que más de uno quedara en shock.

— Pensar que alguien tan joven pudiera jugar así con nosotros, realmente lo subestimamos y pagamos el precio — Dijo Gabriel en tono afectado.

Un lapso de silencio surgió en ese momento.

Entonces Dios miró el estado de sus hijos.

Esta pérdida les había afectado mucho, sobre todo a Uriel, pues era su escuadrón el que fue diezmado y Gabriel solo lo acompaño como copia de seguridad.

Esa era la única razón por la que seguía vivo.

Así suspirando tomó su decisión.

— Uriel, te mantendrás aquí en el cielo hasta que logres recuperarte, perderte sería un golpe duro a nuestra Facción, pero así como estás no podrás luchar adecuadamente y temo que no vuelvas con nosotros en la próxima batalla debido a tu estado mental — Ordenó Kami en tono serio.

El nombrado alzó la vista sorprendido, pero luego la bajo aceptando la orden.

Luego se giró hacia la rubia.

— Gabriel, ya has luchado contra él por lo que conoces sus movimientos y estilo de lucha, entre nosotros tienes más oportunidades de salir con vida a un enfrentamiento con él sin contarnos a Michael, Metatron y a mí… tu trabajo es vigilarlo, si ves que empieza a acabar con más Ángeles aléjalo del campo de batalla — Ordenó de nueva cuenta.

Por alguna razón, Gabriel se sintió un poco feliz por la orden, así podría evitar que más de sus hermanos murieran por su mano.

— Como órdenes, Padre — Aceptó con una mirada seria.

Ella aún recordaba cómo casi fue derrotada con ese extraño movimiento.

El daño que recibió solo fue superficial, pues su armadura y prendas sufrieron solo un pequeño agujero en su parte posterior.

Sin embargo el efecto de dicha técnica fue lo que la tomó por sorpresa.

Esa sensación era algo que nunca había sentido y se sintió abrumada.

Sus nalgas se apretaron y su ano se contrajo en anticipación.

Ese ataque no surtiría efecto en ella otra vez y la próxima vez saldría victoriosa a su encuentro.

Dios parpadeó confundido al ver cierta aura de determinación en su más amada hija, además de un brillo extraño en sus ojos acompañado de un ligero sonrojo.

Pero lo dejó de lado por el extraño sentimiento de querer estrangular a un chico peli-rojo.

Si, Kami sintió celos de padre en ese momento.

 **Grigori**

Azazel sopesaba la información recibida de dos de sus Líderes.

— Ya veo, así que por eso fallaron — Dijo con expresión llena de pereza.

— No lo digas así Azazel, ese mocoso solo tuvo suerte — Debatió Kokabiel al instante.

Penemue se mostraba extremadamente molesta y nadie sabía por qué, a excepción de una Caído que estuvo con ella en cierto momento, pero sabiamente decidió callar.

Por su parte, Azazel buscó en su escritorio entre varios papeles hasta que tomó una carpeta y la abrió para revisar su contenido.

— Naruto Gremory, actual heredero del Clan Gremory, hijo de Zeoticus Gremory y Venelana Bael, 17 años de edad, no heredó el Poder de la Destrucción… interesante — Leyó en voz alta adquiriendo un brillo en sus ojos.

Kokabiel se acercó para ver la imagen de un chico peli-rojo adjunto al archivo, alzando las cejas al ver que tan joven era.

Penemue hizo lo mismo, para luego gruñir al ver la mirada serena del chico en la imagen.

— Si, jamás olvidaré esa cara — Dijo mientras su intención asesina se dejaba sentir.

El Gobernador alzó una ceja ante el comportamiento de su subordinada.

— Realmente debió dejar una mala impresión en ti si te enfurece su sola mención — Dijo Azazel mientras se reclinaba en su silla.

La Cadre no dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos en silencio.

 **Flash back**

Penemue y Kokabiel acababan de regresar a la sede de Grigori, encontrando el lugar sin sus Líderes, pues estos parecían seguir en combate.

— ¡Kokabiel-sama, Penemue-sama! — Exclamaron varios Caídos de bajo rango al ver el estado de sus Líderes.

Rápidamente fueron llevados al ala médica, donde Kokabiel fue tratado de inmediato, mientras Penemue iba en dirección a las duchas.

A diferencia de su compañero sus heridas eran superficiales.

Al llegar se despojó de lo que quedaba de su armadura y ropas, para luego entrar en las duchas y colocarse bajo una regadera desocupada.

El agua caliente relajó sus músculos adoloridos, lo que la hizo suspirar complacida.

— Penemue-sama — Escuchó a alguien hablar.

Esta era una chica que ya estaba aquí cuando llegó.

— Estoy bien, a diferencia de Kokabiel apenas recibí daño — Dijo en forma automática.

Los moretones y pequeños raspones eran visibles, pero no eran daño real para ella.

— Ah, entiendo, pero no era eso lo que quería decirle — Dijo la Caído dubitativamente.

Penemue dejó de lavarse el cabello y la miró con una ceja alzada.

La pobre chica se removió nerviosa, pero aun así señaló cierta parte de la anatomía de la Cadre, la cual miró el lugar donde su subordinada señalaba solo para congelarse inmediatamente.

Escrito con letras rojas, en su nalga derecha decía 'Propiedad de Naruto Gremory', mientras la nalga izquierda tenía una imagen chibi del mencionado sonriendo con un pulgar arriba.

Ella solo lo reconoció por haber visto su rostro sin el casco.

Inmediatamente la temperatura del lugar bajó drásticamente y la pobre Caído tomó una toalla para cubrirse para luego huir del lugar al ver como su Líder tenía la mirada ensombrecida y sus hombros temblaban.

En el ala médica, el brazo roto de Kokabiel estaba siendo vendado por el médico de turno.

— **¡Gremoryyyyyyy!** — Se oyó el grito por todo Grigori.

— ¡Arghh! — Gritó Kokabiel cuando el doctor apretó de más su extremidad al sobresaltarse.

Durante el resto del día, la Cadre fue evitada debido a la mirada mortal que portaba, sin mencionar los puños apretados y la poderosa aura asesina que la cubría.

Ella era la definición de furia femenina en su más pura esencia.

 **Flash back end**

Todo el mundo retrocedió un paso cuando la Caído gruñó levemente ante el recuerdo.

Por más que lo intentó, no pudo borrar el mensaje ni el dibujo, sin mencionar que también detectó la firma de energía del chico impregnada en la tinta.

— No me extraña que los haya tomado por sorpresa, después de todo él fue quien eliminó a Azrael y sus hombres durante su última operación — Declaró Azazel con un tono serio y sombrío.

Esto hizo que Penemue saliera de su estado furioso y adquiriera una expresión de shock al igual que los demás.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? — Preguntó Baraquiel intentando mantener la calma.

El Gobernador se reclinó en su silla cerrando los ojos.

— Naruto Gremory fue quien acabó con Azrael y su escuadrón, por lo que pude averiguar lo hizo sin ayuda y sin recibir herida alguna — Confirmó Azazel en tono solemne.

La habitación se llenó de murmullos, mientras Penemue bajaba la mirada de forma contemplativa.

Los Cadres presentes llegaron a la conclusión que este chico era muy peligroso, por lo que tenían que encargarse de él.

— Penemue, creo que tú eres la que está más familiarizada con su estilo de lucha, por lo que serás la encargada de mantenerlo vigilado, lo alejarás de nuestras filas y esperarás el apoyo de Baraquiel o Kokabiel para que se hagan cargo de él — Ordenó de forma firme.

— Azazel, yo seré quien lo elimine así que me haré cargo — Protestó Kokabiel al instante.

— No, te necesito en las líneas frontales y solo acudirás en ayuda de Penemue en caso de que Baraquiel no pueda asistirla — Dijo con mirada gélida.

Ante tal mirada incluso el orgulloso Kokabiel retrocedió y asintió a regañadientes.

Aquí se demostraba porque Azazel era el Líder de los Ángeles Caídos.

— Hasta ahora Naruto Gremory ha demostrado ser alguien peligroso, así que debemos mantener un ojo en él, es probable que Kami haya dado una orden similar, así que ten cuidado con el enviado del Cielo — Elaboró Azazel en tono serio mientras miraba a Penemue.

— Entiendo, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de él y si es posible lo eliminaré — Fue lo dicho por la Cadre con determinación en su mirada.

— Tomaré tu palabra, pero algo me dice que el mocoso saldrá indemne de todos sus encuentros, por eso debes esperar el apoyo y no precipitarte — Terminó de decir Azazel.

Penemue se mostró molesta por la poca fe de su Líder en su poder, sin embargo guardó silencio y simplemente cerró los ojos.

Esperaba encontrarlo pronto y tener su revancha.

 **Campamento de las líneas delanteras — Tienda de Naruto Gremory**

Naruto miraba a su recién formado escuadrón con una ceja alzada.

Seis Demonios habían sido asignados bajo su cargo.

— Je, así que tú eres nuestro Capitán ¿Eh? — Dijo uno de ellos cruzado de brazos y mirándolo hacia abajo.

Era un Demonio masculino, con cabello negro y ojos dorados, vistiendo una armadura azul con gemas incrustadas.

 **Zidur Valefor**

— Sinceramente esperaba algo más, no un mocoso — Dijo otro con tono burlón.

Esta era una mujer de cabello verde oscuro y ojos verdes, con una armadura negra lustrosa.

 **Kalcip Abbadon**

— Que esperabas, nuestra orden es mantenerlo con vida — Dijo otro con molestia en su voz.

Una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, vistiendo una armadura roja.

 **Valzir Vapula**

— ¡Hmp! Esto es una tontería — Se quejó otra voz.

Un hombre de piel oscura con tatuajes en un lado de su cara, cabello negro y ojos dorados con armadura oscura.

 **Hilfrar Glasya-Labolas**

— … — Otro de ellos permanecía en silencio.

Este era un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y tez bronceada, orejas puntiagudas y ojos violetas, vistiendo una armadura gris.

 **Lacefh Amon**

— Son órdenes de los Maou, así que dejen de quejarse — Dijo la última voz en tono duro.

Este era un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos azules, con una armadura blanca con partes negras.

 **Almurg Lucifuge**

Naruto lo miró por unos segundos, mirada que fue devuelta por este.

— A partir de ahora eres nuestro Líder, sin embargo yo daré las órdenes, esa fue la orden de Asmodeus-sama, ¿Entendido? — Expuso con tono inflexible y mirada acerada.

El peli-rojo solo se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que está bien, al menos hasta que demuestre que puedo sobrevivir solo en el campo de batalla — Respondió el peli-rojo.

El resto se burló, mientras Almurg endurecía su mirada.

— Esto no es un juego mocoso, pero supongo que llegarás a aprenderlo si logras sobrevivir — Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a retirarse.

Los otros siguieron a su 'Líder' mientras se despedían del peli-rojo sonriendo de forma burlona y claramente menospreciándolo.

Naruto los miró retirarse en silencio, sin desviar la mirada o mostrarse afectado por sus burlas.

Estando solo en su tienda, el peli-rojo sonrió.

Él ya se esperaba que algo así sucediera.

Al parecer era Asmodeus quien mostraba dudar de sus capacidades para estar en el campo de batalla, poniendo a Demonios con gran experiencia para vigilarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

— Ridículo — Musitó mientras se dejaba caer en su cama.

Si bien era joven, entrenó hasta desfallecer para volverse fuerte.

Bueno, no había razón para preocuparse.

Ya demostraría de lo que era capaz en el campo de batalla y les haría tragarse sus burlas.

Un círculo mágico surgió desde su mesita de noche.

De este una pequeña figura se hizo presente.

— Hola Kaa-san — Saludó en tono suave.

— "Gracias a los Maou, Zeoticus me dijo que estabas a salvo, pero quería comprobarlo yo misma" — Dijo la Matriarca Gremory con claro alivio en su voz.

El peli-rojo sonrió al ver a su madre dejar su preocupación.

— Si, logré salir del campamento sin mucho problema, luego fui con Tou-san y las cosas se complicaron un poco… — Empezó a relatar el chico con una suave expresión.

 **Un mes después**

Se tardó un mes antes de que la Facción del Cielo fuera la primera en moverse, luego siguieron los Demonios y por último Grigori.

Naruto se movió junto a su escuadrón, bajo las órdenes de Almurg Lucifuge, diezmando enemigos con facilidad.

— Mantente al margen, mira como un verdadero Demonio se hace cargo de estas pestes — Habló la Demonio Vapula luego de borrar a un Caído de dos pares de alas con facilidad.

Vistiendo su armadura, Naruto se mantuvo de brazos cruzados en medio de la formación mientras sus 'subordinados' se encargaban de todo.

Sin embargo, fueron separados lo suficiente de él para que pronto fuera rodeado por diez Caídos, mientras tres Ángeles se acercaban por aire.

— Esa armadura coincide con la descripción, informen y retengan — Habló un Caído de tres alas.

Los Demonios vieron esto y maldijeron su descuido.

El peli-rojo alzó una ceja bajo su casco al ver como los Caídos tenían sus lanzas de luz en mano, pero permanecían a cierta distancia mientras vigilaban sus movimientos.

En cambio, los Ángeles tenían sus propias intenciones, atacando al lanzar sus lanzas de luz contra el chico.

Para sorpresa de todos, el peli-rojo descruzó sus brazos tranquilamente y con facilidad las tomó con sus manos, para luego girar en su eje y devolverlas a los Ángeles, que fueron atravesados por sus propios ataques.

— ¿Qué…? — Lograron articular los miembros de su escuadrón.

La sorpresa hizo que el verdadero Capitán bajara la guardia, por lo que no vio el ataque entrante hacia su pecho.

— Oye, deberías de prestar más atención a tu alrededor, ¿No se supone que eres nuestro Líder asignado? — Preguntó Naruto mientras sostenía la lanza de luz a centímetros del pecho de Almurg.

Este por su parte, retrocedió para luego caer sobre su trasero con sudor frío en su rostro.

Estuvo a punto de morir por un descuido.

El resto de Demonios tenía los ojos bien abiertos, pues no lo vieron moverse en ningún momento.

Entonces su mirada se dirigió a donde estaba antes, solo para dejar caer sus mandíbulas al verlo de pie en el mismo lugar.

— " _¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!"_ — Pensó la mayoría en completo shock.

Eso se debía a que había dos peli-rojos en el campo de batalla.

Entonces otra voz se dejó escuchar.

— Ehh~ Pensar que tenías tal truco bajo tu manga — Dijo una voz que el peli-rojo conocía.

— Bueno, no podía dejar que asesinaras a los tipos bajo mi cargo, así que tuve que mostrar un poco más de habilidad… además, le prometí a Penemue y Gabriel que no me retendría la próxima vez que nos encontráramos — Respondió el peli-rojo en medio del círculo de Caídos.

Así fue que la mirada de todos se dirigió hacia la voz que habló.

Flotando en el aire y con sus diez alas extendidas, estaba cierto Cadre de orejas puntiagudas y dientes afilados.

Azazel le había ordenado no involucrarse a menos que Baraquiel no estuviera disponible, pero encontrarse de forma casual con el peli-rojo no fue mencionado.

Solo debía decir que Naruto lo vio para luego buscar pelea con él, por lo que tuvo que defenderse de la agresión.

Al lado de él había tres Caídos de cuatro pares de alas, sin mencionar a cierta Cadre que lo miraba de forma asesina sosteniendo con fuerza una lanza de luz color carmesí.

— ¿Oh? Hola Mu-chan — Saludó el peli-rojo que salvó a Almurg con tono familiar.

Su respuesta fue una lanza carmesí hacia su cabeza, misma que desvió con la lanza que sostenía.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Esta explotó a la distancia generando una onda de choque y un destello por el poder imbuido en ella.

Penemue solo apretó los dientes con frustración.

Era bastante curioso como este grupo estaba apartado del resto de la batalla, como si la presencia de dos Cadres fuera ignorada por Ángeles y Demonios por igual y por ende no intervenían.

Desapercibido por ellos, cierto Serafín vigilaba desde las alturas fuera de la vista, observando cuidadosamente el encuentro del heredero Gremory contra los dos Cadres de Grigori.

No intervendría, pues por ahora el peli-rojo no representaba una amenaza.

— Bueno, prometí que no me retendría más si las dos estaban en el mismo lugar, así que cumpliré mi palabra — Declaró el peli-rojo rodeado de Caídos alzando ambas palmas hacia los costados.

— Entonces yo me ocuparé de traer a la otra parte involucrada — Fue el turno del otro peli-rojo alzando su palma hacia el cielo.

Estas simples acciones hicieron que todos tuvieran un escalofrío, mientras Kokabiel y Penemue abrían los ojos reconociendo el movimiento, por lo que rápidamente alzaron barreras frente a ellos.

— **¡Shinra Tensei!** _(Jucio Divino)_ — Exclamó el peli-rojo rodeado.

— **¡Bansho Ten'in!** _(Atracción Universal)_ — Fue el turno del que tenía la mano apuntando al cielo.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Entonces una onda de choque mando a volar a los Caídos que rodeaban al primer peli-rojo, junto a varios luchadores cercanos en un radio de al menos 50 metros, incluyendo los Demonios de su grupo.

También la Serafín que observaba todo desde las alturas sintió como una fuerza invisible la jalaba hacia abajo y nada pudo hacer al ser tomada por sorpresa.

El grupo de Caídos con dos Líderes en él vio cómo su barrera era golpeada al tiempo que varias grietas se formaban en ella, pero al ser formada por Kokabiel no cayeron por completo y por lo tanto no fueron alcanzados por el ataque del chico.

Al ver que la onda expansiva se extinguía, Penemue aprovechó para impulsarse de un aleteo hacia el primer peli-rojo, el cual tomó posición de combate con una de sus palmas abiertas hacia la Cadre.

Sacudiendo su cabeza y recuperándose, Almurg miró incrédulamente como Penemue fue interceptada por el peli-rojo desviando los primeros ataques y siendo repelida con un golpe de palma al estómago, para que luego el chico hiciera sellos de mano y desde el aire se formaran dos pequeños taladros hechos de agua que la atacaron.

Fue en ese momento que una onda de choque se produjo cerca de él, notando como el otro peli-rojo recibía un poderoso golpe lleno de poder sacro por parte de un Ángel que cayó sobre él.

El Demonio abrió los ojos al notar las diez alas detrás de ella.

Fue entonces que el resto de su grupo ya recuperado se acercó a él y observó los encuentros con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede? — Se preguntó el Demonio Valefor.

— ¿Acaso no era solo un mocoso mimado sin experiencia real? — Se preguntó en voz alta la Demonio Abbadon.

El resto solo permaneció en silencio viendo la lucha.

— Parece que no fuimos debidamente informados acerca de las habilidades del chico — Comentó el Demonio Glasya-Labolas con seriedad.

Ellos podían sentir claramente como el poder de Gabriel y Penemue se encontraba desatado, pero eran fácilmente retenidas por el peli-rojo, al menos hasta que uno de ellos se descuidó y Gabriel lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

La Serafín fue tomada por sorpresa ante la poderosa explosión del clon peli-rojo.

Penemue no se distrajo por eso y siguió sus ataques sobre el peli-rojo frente a ella.

— Vaya, no pensé que ella acabaría rápidamente con mi **Bunshin Daibakuha** _(Clon Explosivo)_ , aunque dudo que la explosión la haya dañado de gravedad — Comentó a la ligera mientras sujetaba ambas muñecas de Penemue.

La Cadre tomó nota del comentario del heredero Gremory, mientras trataba de dominarlo para soltarse de su agarre.

Entonces él la soltó de improvisto al tiempo que saltaba hacia atrás, para que luego invocara varios círculos defensivos frente a él.

En el lugar donde estaba antes frente a ella, una lanza dorada pasó a enorme velocidad, perdiéndose en la distancia.

Acto seguido, una lluvia de balas de energía impactó la defensa invocada por el peli-rojo.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Este fue engullido por el ataque, siendo cubierto por una densa nube de polvo.

Penemue sacudió su cabeza e invocó rápidamente un hechizo.

— **Flame Rain** _(Lluvia de Flamas)_ — Dijo al momento que un enorme círculo mágico brillo sobre el lugar donde estaba el peli-rojo.

De este surgió una lluvia de bolas de fuego sobre el objetivo, causando más caos en el lugar.

El grupo de Demonios miró esto con un leve estremecimiento, pero no obstante, empujaron sus cuerpos hacia el sitio donde impactó ese ataque una vez terminó.

Sin embargo fueron interceptados por Kokabiel y sus hombres.

— Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí, Demonios — Dijo el Cadre de pie frente a ellos, mientras tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Los Demonios retrocedieron un paso, con Almurg apretando los dientes ante el obstáculo frente a ellos.

El grupo tenía el suficiente poder para encargarse de los Caídos de cuatro pares de alas, pero frente a un Cadre tenían pocas posibilidades.

Esto era enfatizado por el aura que rodeaba a Kokabiel, que era densa y pesada.

Las chicas de su grupo temblaban ligeramente, mientras los hombres estaban pálidos a pesar de lucir serenos.

Su mirada se dirigió a la nube de polvo.

Después de todo aunque lo odiara, era su misión encomendada por los Maou.

— Esa fue una buena combinación ofensiva y el hechizo era de buen nivel — Dijo una voz conocida en la nube de polvo.

Por inercia, todo el mundo miró hacia el origen de la voz.

La nube de polvo se despejó, mostrando a Naruto rodeado de una leve capa de energía carmesí.

Sus círculos defensivos resistieron lo suficiente antes de ser destruidos, para que su armadura de Touki anulara lo restante del ataque de fuego.

Penemue chasqueó la lengua, mientras Gabriel invocaba dos lanzas de luz y se posicionaba defensivamente.

Naruto pensó en sus opciones.

Demostrar todo su poder, o mantener su nivel oculto.

Cerró los ojos bajo el casco pensando profundamente.

Había manejado a Gabriel y los dos Cadres con algunas habilidades sencillas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin mencionar su Touki que aumentaba la defensa de su armadura de Mithril contra el poder sacro, por lo que podía permanecer luchando así.

Sin embargo era consciente de que era uno de los pocos Demonios con el poder de afectar el rumbo de la guerra.

A esto se sumaba que aún era tratado como un novato y eso le molestaba, sin mencionar que los Demonios con experiencia menospreciaban sus habilidades, habilidades que son el legado de su figura de hermano mayor.

Eso era algo que no podía aceptar.

Llegando a su propia resolución, el peli-rojo dio un largo suspiro para después llevar ambas manos hacia su casco, para proceder a retirarlo lentamente.

Penemue, Kokabiel y Gabriel miraron esto con duda.

Los Ángeles Caídos y algunos Ángeles circundantes estaban sorprendidos cuando vieron el rostro bajo ese casco, pues mostraba a un joven que no debería estar en esta clase de lugar.

El peli-rojo estaba con los ojos cerrados, mientras una brisa movía los hilos carmesíes que era su cabello.

Su casco desapareció en un círculo mágico.

Por su parte, sus 'subordinados' miraron todo sin comprender que pretendía el chico.

Entonces este inhaló para luego exhalar de forma profunda.

Desde el borde inferior de sus ojos, dos líneas agudas de color rojo comenzaron a formarse alargándose hacia su mandíbula.

Estas eran parecidas a las de cierto Sennin que fue maestro de su hermano mayor.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron, mostrando otro cambio notorio.

En vez de sus ojos color azul zafiro y amatista, eran de un color rojo fuego con la pupila rasgada.

Todos los presentes se congelaron al sentir como el ambiente se volvía pesado, mientras una densa aura carmesí lo rodeaba.

El sudor cubría las caras de Penemue y Gabriel, mientras Kokabiel dibujaba una sonrisa tensa.

Almurg y el resto del grupo de Naruto apenas podían respirar, mientras los Caídos cercanos estaban sobre sus rodillas al no poder resistir la presión.

Esto era algo que el peli-rojo se esperaba, después de todo estaba usando el Sennin Mode que logró perfeccionar junto a Naruto hace un año.

— Entonces, ¿Comenzamos? — Pronunció con voz grave sacando a los presentes de su estupor.

 **Capítulo terminado**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo de Naruto Gremory.**

 **La armadura de Naruto es igual que la Arturia Pendragon Lancer, solo que masculina obviamente.**

 **Nueva vida se actualizará pronto, aunque Dragón heroico tardará un poco en actualizarse, espero haya valido la pena esperar por este cap y si no, pues que pena.**

 **He tenido algunas preocupaciones que me han impedido inspirarme, pero he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para actualizar al menos uno de mis fics.**

 **Sin más que decir, Kami fuera.**


	4. Chapter 4

— Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones… — Persona normal hablando.

[Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones…] Seres Sellados hablando.

— _ʺAsí que este es el poder de los Dragonesʺ —_ Persona normal pensando.

 **Capítulo 3: Reconocimiento**

Los sonidos de la batalla inundaban el páramo en una sinfonía de guerra y muerte de forma indiscriminada para cada uno de los lados en conflicto.

Ángeles, Demonios y Caídos teniendo bajas a cada instante.

Sin embargo, en uno de los frentes se había formado una burbuja de tenso silencio, dejando espacio para el susurro que cada respiración irregular generaba en respuesta a la presencia de un depredador acechando a su presa.

Cada individuo se cerró a cualquier sonido que no fuera su propia respiración, con el corazón martillando en su pecho cuando un par de ojos carmesíes los miró con intensidad.

Naruto permaneció en silencio, recorriendo con la mirada a sus oponentes y evaluando el nivel de amenaza que representaban.

Esto le hizo notar como la mayoría estaban congelados como ciervos bajo el faro.

— ¿Qué sucede?, Parecen un sapo sin esperanza a quien lo ve fijamente una serpiente… — Preguntó el joven Gremory mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa petulante.

Cualquiera pensaría que solo alardeaba.

Pero Kokabiel, Penemue y Gabriel sabían que a pesar de ese hecho, el peli-rojo tenía el poder para respaldar su tono engreído y levemente burlón.

Por su parte, Almurg y los chicos no sabían cómo reaccionar ante lo que veían, estando enraizados en su sitio con un Cadre frente a ellos, el cual para su alivio tenía toda su atención en el chico Gremory.

Entonces el Cadre se sacudió la sensación asfixiante y sonrió de forma sanguinaria girándose hacia él.

— Heee~ realmente me tuviste al borde por un momento, pero después de nuestro primer encuentro has dejado una impresión en mí que es muy difícil de superar, así que dudo mucho que puedas sorprenderme nuevamente — Declaró Kokabiel mientras lo encaraba y daba un paso al frente de forma tentativa.

Esto sacó de su aturdimiento a Penemue y Gabriel, quienes levantaron la guardia mientras esperaban el más mínimo movimiento enemigo para contratacar.

— Ya veo, así que él es quien emana esa presencia tan notable — Dijo una nueva voz en el lugar.

El grupo de Almurg alzó la vista, encontrándose con un Ángel de diez alas.

Ellos tragaron con fuerza al reconocer al Arcángel Rafael.

— Porque no me sorprende verte aquí también, Kokabiel — Dijo otra voz desde la espalda del mencionado.

— Meh~, nos encontramos de pura casualidad — Respondió el Cadre encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin apartar la mirada del peli-rojo.

Un hombre vestido con una armadura de placas negras con detalles dorados y un manto cubriendo uno de sus hombros se paró a la derecha de Kokabiel.

Este era Baraquiel, el usuario del Rayo Santo.

— Azazel me envió apenas se sintió el cambio en el balance del poder aquí en el campo de batalla — Agregó mirando al peli-rojo cuidadosamente.

Penemue soltó un pequeño suspiro, para luego analizar las circunstancias y las probables reacciones del joven Gremory ante su situación actual.

Por otra parte, los Caídos presentes se sintieron más seguros al ver tres Cadres de su lado, por lo que se prepararon para la batalla.

— Gabriel, pensé que no te involucrarías directamente como Padre lo ordenó — Señaló Rafael cuando descendió al lado de su hermana.

— Mantuve mi distancia como me lo ordenaron, pero de alguna manera me sintió y me arrastró a la batalla — Respondió la Serafín sacudiendo su incertidumbre.

Naruto observó como todos salían de su shock inicial para luego centrarse en él.

Su sonrisa anterior se había ido, siendo una inusitada seriedad lo que su rostro reflejaba actualmente, sin embargo permanecía tranquilo a pesar de verse superado en número.

Entonces sonrió de nueva cuenta.

— Vaya, no pensé verme en tal situación delicada — Dijo mientras alzaba lentamente su mano derecha para desabrochar su capa de los hombros.

En ese instante Kokabiel y Baraquiel formaron espadas de luz, mientras Penemue formaba su lanza carmesí y los demás Caídos invocaban lanzas de luz en distintos colores.

Gabriel y Rafael invocaron sus propias lanzas en acto reflejo a las acciones de los demás presentes.

— Si van a enfrentarme les recomiendo no confiarse si es que valoran su vida, pero si es así… — Dijo el joven Gremory perdiendo la jovialidad en su voz.

El grupo formado por Lacefh Amon, Valzir Vapula, Hilfrar Glasya-Labolas, Zidur Valefor y Kalcip Abbadon, guiados por Almurg Lucifuge para vigilar a Naruto Gremory se reagrupó en leve pánico al sentir como una enorme presión se dejaba sentir en este pequeño campo de batalla por parte de los miembros de Facción de alto nivel presentes.

Ya lo habían pensado y realmente no tenía caso involucrarse en batalla, pues ellos valoraban su vida más que proteger a un solo Demonio, incluso si protegerlo era una orden del Maou.

Y así cuando el segundo broche de la capa del peli-rojo se desprendió y esta voló en el viento el infierno se desató.

Penemue fue la primera en atacar, lanzando su lanza carmesí seguida de los Caídos de dos y tres alas presentes, mientras Gabriel y Rafael tomaban vuelo e invocaban varios círculos mágicos sobre los presentes.

El Senin Modo de Naruto agudizó sus sentidos y elevó sus capacidades físicas a un nuevo nivel, por lo que él pudo ver la secuencia de movimientos enemigos con mucho más detalle de lo normal, procesando rápidamente su mejor curso de acción a seguir.

Por eso supo que el ataque de Penemue que contenía más poder y velocidad que el de los Caídos restantes llegaría primero, además de poder precisar las posiciones de Kokabiel y Baraquiel en menos de un segundo, así como las de Gabriel y Rafael a pesar de salir de su vista gracias a que podía sentir su presencia claramente.

Así que confiando en sus habilidades, Naruto reaccionó al instante al inclinarse un poco para tomar hábilmente la lanza de Penemue en pleno vuelo.

Sintiendo la lanza entre sus dedos, procedió manipular sus propiedades para solidificarla y darle una forma más elegante que podría usar como arma improvisada, pero no menos letal.

Entonces girando sobre su propio eje se permitió dar una vuelta completa para luego encarar a sus oponentes nuevamente, mientras ponía la lanza carmesí de ahora dos metros sobre su hombro de forma relajada, para luego desaparecer en un destello con ligera estática y una corriente de aire que desvió las demás lanzas de luz que buscaban golpearlo.

Esta simple acción que no tomó más de dos segundos hizo que todos quedaran aturdidos, pues mostró un nivel de habilidad impensable para alguien tan joven.

Fue en ese momento que Kokabiel abrió los ojos en pánico y se giró levemente con los ojos bien abiertos, solo para ver como el peli-rojo aparecía detrás de él con la lanza de luz apuntando a su cabeza mientras la sostenía de forma casual con una sola mano.

De cerca pudo ver como esta era más nítida además de tener algunos grabados a lo largo del arma.

Casi parecía un arma cualquiera, si ignorabas el leve resplandor que trasmitía.

— Si es así… prepárense a morir… — Dijo con voz grave y lapidaria empujando la lanza carmesí hacia Kokabiel.

Gracias a su gran experiencia, este esquivó doblando su cintura hacia un costado para quedar con la espalda horizontal hacia el suelo, solo sostenido por la fuerza de sus piernas.

Cuando intentó recuperase, el peli-rojo levantó la pierna para conectar una patada de lleno que el Cadre apenas pudo bloquear anteponiendo los brazos de forma defensiva, pero siendo enviado a volar por la fuerza del golpe.

En ese momento Baraquiel ya estaba en movimiento, mientras Penemue ya tenía una nueva lanza de luz en sus manos.

Ambos fueron sorprendidos por la velocidad del peli-rojo por lo que no pudieron reaccionar más rápido y evitar su ataque inicial.

Naruto desvió el corte de Baraquiel con la punta de la lanza, girando sobre sí mismo y usando el otro extremo para barrer los pies de Penemue mientras se agachaba y evitaba ser empalado.

Todo con movimientos fluidos, pero agresivos al mismo tiempo.

Después dio un salto para retroceder cuando Baraquiel se recuperó, para luego girar su lanza y desviar varias lanzas de luz cortesía de los Caídos de bajo rango, mismas que explotaron detrás de él.

— **Gantetsu Ame** _(Lluvia de Roca Férrea)_ — Murmuró Naruto mientras apuntaba con su palma hacia el suelo, donde se generó un enorme círculo mágico.

Luego levantó sus dedos índice y medio apuntando hacia arriba para que de este una lluvia de rocas y escombros surgieran ascendiendo hacia el dúo de Arcángeles, los cuales dispararon dos rayos de luz sacras que habían preparado de ante mano.

— **¡Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!** _(Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Flor del Fénix)_ — Exclamó haciendo un sello de mano y escupiendo varias bolas de fuego de tamaño mediano.

Estas se unieron a las rocas voladoras creando un ataque parecido a una lluvia de meteoros, aunque en vez de caer estos ascendían, contrarrestando el ataque de los Serafines para su sorpresa y frustración.

Fue entonces que un recuperado Kokabiel hizo llover lanzas de luz sobre su oponente desde otro ángulo, mientras Baraquiel usaba un ataque de relámpago desde tierra.

— " _Su velocidad y tiempo de reacción son monstruosos, pero no podrá escapar de dos ataques simultáneos nivel Cadre"_ — Pensó Penemue al ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Su mente analizando las opciones del peli-rojo.

Su conclusión a la situación actual era que solo podría defenderse de un ataque, dejándolo indefenso ante el otro ataque.

Como ella esperaba, Naruto se giró rápidamente hacia Baraquiel mientras hacía señales de mano e inflaba el pecho.

— ¡ **Futon: Shinku Reppa!** _(Elemento Viento: Ráfaga de Vacío)_ — Exclamó mientras una ráfaga de viento surgía de su boca.

Penemue entrecerró los ojos, viendo como las lanzas de luz se acercaban peligrosamente a él.

Kokabiel sonrió al ver la espalda descubierta del chico al ignorar su ataque, lamentando un poco que la batalla haya terminado de esta forma por confiarse ante el número de oponentes.

Fue entonces que lo notó.

El peli-rojo había lanzado su lanza al aire para liberar sus manos y poder defenderse, por lo que esta giraba sobre su cabeza antes de explotar en una nube de humo, revelando un clon del joven.

La Cadre también notó demasiado tarde al clon peli-rojo, maldiciendo por lo bajo al olvidar que había mostrado tener esa habilidad.

Entonces este extendió sus manos mientras varios círculos defensivos eran invocados.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

El Cadre solo vio como las lanzas explotaban al contacto.

Entonces su mirada fue al otro peli-rojo, viendo como el viento que expulsaba de su boca neutralizaba al rayo de Baraquiel.

Él pudo sentir como una presencia se movía hacia el punto ciego del chico.

— **Holy Ray** _(Rayo Santo)_ — Dijo Rafael con calma disparando un poderoso rayo dorado desde un círculo mágico.

Naruto abrió los ojos levemente antes de cancelar su ataque para poder esquivar.

Todo al mismo tiempo que Baraquiel dejaba de usar sus rayos al ver la inefectividad de su intento.

Pero el peli-rojo no pudo tener un segundo de descanso al tener que moverse nuevamente para poder evitar una nueva lluvia de lanzas de luz cortesía de los Caídos restantes, para luego bloquear un poderoso puñetazo de Gabriel que lo hizo retroceder un poco mientras sus pies se hundían levemente en el suelo.

Kokabiel intentó abalanzarse de nueva cuenta, pero el clon le cortó el camino.

— Lo siento, pero te quedarás conmigo unos minutos más — Dijo el clon cuando voló para ponerse a su altura ganando su atención.

— Hmp, quizás puedas distraerme lo suficiente para darle al original un respiro, pero te olvidas de Baraquiel y Penemue — Dijo el Cadre mientras formaba un par de espadas de luz.

Por su parte el clon sonrió.

— Mira bien el lugar donde están esos dos — Fue lo único que el clon dijo mientras alzaba su mano derecha.

El Cadre entrecerró los ojos, pero hizo lo que se le pidió.

Baraquiel y Penemue se preparaban para entrar en batalla, sin notar una lanza carmesí caída en el suelo detrás de ellos.

Kokabiel no tuvo tiempo de advertirles, porque en ese momento el clon peli-rojo chasqueó sus dedos.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

En respuesta la lanza brilló un momento antes de explotar atrapando a ambos Cadres con la guardia baja.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! — Exclamó el Cadre mirando la nube de humo que surgió tras la explosión.

Kokabiel miró al peli-rojo frente a él, el cual se cruzó de brazos y sonrió levemente.

— No te sorprendas, después de todo era la lanza de Penemue cuya energía manipulé con mi propio poder, a pesar de como lucía esa acción la hizo inestable y extremadamente volátil, pero mientras estaba en contacto conmigo la mantuve bajo control… — Fue la tranquila explicación del clon.

— Y cuando renunciaste a ella se convirtió en una trampa muy conveniente, sobre todo si podías ajustar el momento para la detonación — Fue el complemento dicho por el Cadre.

El clon amplió su sonrisa un poco más.

Kokabiel sacudió su cabeza mientras adoptaba una sonrisa salvaje.

— Te has ganado mi respeto chico, pero ¿Qué tal si continuamos con la pelea? — Dijo tomando posición de combate.

— No duraré mucho contra ti, pero no esperes que sea tan fácil derrotarme — Declaró el clon con una mano detrás de él mientras ponía su palma derecha al frente.

Por su parte, el original bloqueaba los golpes de Gabriel, mientras esquivaba algunas lanzas de luz arrojadas por los Caídos, mismas que la Serafín desviaba hacia su dirección con facilidad.

Ante esta situación Naruto se sintió presionado, sobre todo cuando sintió al otro Serafín acercarse a él.

Necesitaba algo de espacio.

Con eso en mente hizo sellos de mano.

— **Katon…** _(Elemento Fuego)_ — Dijo mientras inflaba el pecho.

Gabriel abrió los ojos al escucharlo, por lo que invocó un círculo defensivo frente a ella, el cual se curvó un poco esperando desviar las llamas que pronto surgirían de la boca de su oponente.

Pero su leve sorpresa y pánico se convirtió en confusión cuando en vez de llamas, una nube gris surgió de la boca del chico, cubriéndolos a ambos y dificultando la visibilidad.

— ¡Gabriel! ¡Sal de ahí! — Exclamó Rafael al momento de detener su acometida.

Si lo que dijeron Gabriel y Uriel era cierto, entonces su hermana estaba en serios problemas si perdía su visibilidad.

— **¡Haisekishou!** _(Nube de Cenizas Ardientes)_ — Se escuchó decir a la voz del peli-rojo.

En medio de la nube brumosa, Rafael pudo distinguir una chispa brillar brevemente.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

La explosión lo tomó por sorpresa, incluso un par de Caídos que se habían acercado demasiado fueron envueltos en fuego al estar dentro del alcance de la nube ígnea.

De repente, de entre la nube de llamas surgió una figura envuelta en fuego, misma que de un movimiento de sus alas apagó las llamas que la rodeaban.

Es figura demostró ser Gabriel, la cual estaba ilesa, aunque un poco de hollín se había pegado en su armadura, además de algunas hebras de cabello dorado levemente quemadas.

Cabe decir que esta tenía una expresión aturdida.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Rafael cuando se acercó a ella.

— Si, esperaba un ataque de fuego desde el inicio, por eso cuando nos cubrió con esa nube gris me sentí confundida, pero entonces provocó esa chispa y apenas tuve tiempo de cubrirme — Respondió la rubia viendo como la nube ardiente empezar a amainar.

Ante esto, el Serafín soltó un suspiro que contenía.

Hubiera ayudado a su hermana antes, pero la explosión que consumió a ambos Cadres lo distrajo brevemente.

— ¡Coff! ¡Coff! — Se oyó toser a una voz femenina.

La nube de polvo se dispersó mostrando a Baraquiel y Penemue con leves quemaduras visibles en sus armaduras, pero mayormente ilesos.

— Eso fue peligroso — Comentó un serio Baraquiel mientras sacudía su cabeza.

— De haber sido algo más poderoso ahora estaríamos heridos de forma seria — Dijo Penemue sacudiendo el hollín de su armadura.

Entonces un destello en el aire les llamó la atención a ellos y los Ángeles.

Cuando alzaron la mirada, vieron como Kokabiel esquivaba una enorme bola de fuego expulsada de la boca del clon peli-rojo, para luego acercarse a este el cual esperó poder desviar el ataque entrante.

Solo que no esperó que antes de cerrar distancia por completo, el Cadre transformara una de sus espadas en una alabarda tomándolo por sorpresa y perforara su pecho, acabando con su existencia en una nube de humo.

— Ni cerca del mocoso original — Se quejó girando su alabarda con habilidad, para después mirar hacia abajo al lugar donde Naruto peleaba con Gabriel.

Cuando la nube de fuego desapareció, un serio peli-rojo los miraba con cautela.

Los Cadres y Serafines se prepararon en ese instante, mientras los Caídos invocaban nuevas lanzas de luz y hacían una nota mental de proceder con precaución y no acercarse mucho si este escupía cenizas de su boca.

 **¡ZAP!**

El sonido de algo siendo perforado resonó en el lugar.

Naruto abrió los ojos en shock, bajando la mirada y ver como una lanza de luz color carmesí surgía de su pecho.

— Vaya, no pensé que una simple ilusión pudiera funcionar contra ti — Dijo Penemue a su oído con tono sensual.

Por reflejo miró a donde estaban Baraquiel y Penemue, solo para ver como la Cadre desaparecía de la vista lentamente, causando que la realización llegara a su rostro.

— Una… ilusión… — Dijo con voz temblorosa.

El silencio cayó en el sitio al ver tal imagen.

La expresión incrédula del chico les removió el interior a Gabriel y Rafael, pero cerraron sus corazones, pues el peli-rojo había demostrado ser alguien peligroso.

Era preferible terminarlo en este momento que era más propenso a cometer errores que dejarlo ir y que se convirtiera en un verdadero peligro en el futuro próximo.

Por su parte, Kokabiel sonrió ante la escena, aunque no tan entusiasmado ni satisfecho como debería estar, pues el chico lo entretuvo en ambas confrontaciones que tuvieron.

Había demostrado ser un desafío prometedor, por eso que cayera de esa forma era decepcionante.

— Tsk, que estupidez — Escupió mientras descendía junto a Baraquiel.

Todo parecía anticlimático.

Pero entonces.

— Jejejeje~ — Fue una débil risa lo que les llamó la atención.

Todos miraron a la forma moribunda del peli-rojo, el cual tenía sangre cayendo de su boca mientras sonreía a pesar de tener una lanza perforando su pecho.

Detrás de él, Penemue tuvo un escalofrío y sus sentidos se agudizaron, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

— Siendo sincero, esperaba esta acción de Kokabiel, no de ti… — Habló Naruto a la ligera.

Se veía pálido y sudaba copiosamente.

— Planeé bajar la guardia… y esperar ser sacado de la ecuación, pero no pensé… que pudieras usar una táctica de esta naturaleza para tomarme por sorpresa… te subestimé y pagué el precio — Volvió a decir de forma entrecortada.

Todos los presentes sintieron que algo en su tono de voz estaba mal.

— No obstante… solo necesitaba un breve respiro, el cual logré… gracias a ti… Almurg… será mejor que tú y los demás retrocedan ahora… si no quieren quedar atrapados en fuego cruzado — Dijo mientras forzaba la mirada hacia los Demonios presentes.

Estos no se habían movido en ningún momento, mostrando expresiones estupefactas al ver como el joven Gremory encaraba a enemigos poderosos con bastante habilidad, aunque al final los números jugaran a favor del enemigo.

Pero este comentario los sacó de su estupor y los tensó, pues ahora eran blanco de la mirada de los Cadres y Serafines presentes.

— ¿Qué…? — Logró articular el Demonio Lucifuge con duda.

Entonces vieron como la sonrisa del peli-rojo se ensanchó peligrosamente, ocasionando que todo el mundo se tensara en anticipación.

— Booommm — Murmuró audible para todo el mundo.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Una poderosa explosión lo consumió, al tiempo que Penemue era despedida en el aire después de retroceder al comprender que pasaría, pero aun así fue alcanzada por gran parte de la explosión.

El sitio se sacudió, además de que la onda de choque alcanzó a los grupos y los hizo tambalearse.

— ¡Penemue! — Exclamó Baraquiel preocupado con los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo.

— ¡Penemue-sama! — Gritaron aterrados los Caídos al ver como uno de sus Líderes era golpeado por la explosión.

La Caído volaba por el aire casi inconsciente, pero al escuchar los gritos de sus hombres, la Cadre abrió los ojos para luego maniobrar su cuerpo en el aire, cayendo de forma controlada, pero seguidamente se desplomó sobre sus rodillas mientras se llevaba una mano al costado.

— ¡Gah! — Exclamó al sentir un par de costillas rotas.

Fue lo mismo que había pasado con Gabriel al golpear aquel clon que el peli-rojo llamó clon explosivo.

Sin embargo, esta explosión no se comparaba, ya que fue más poderosa y prueba de ello eran sus heridas.

Trato de pensar en cómo lo había hecho, pues en ningún momento lo vio hacer ningún otro clon que no fuera el que Kokabiel asesinó y el que hizo al principio del encuentro, por lo que llegó a una rápida conclusión.

— Ah~ ah~ eso fue peligroso… tal medida desesperada, pero esa fuerza… sin duda fue una explosión suicida — Dijo entre jadeos mientras se aplicaba un hechizo de recuperación menor para lidiar con el dolor.

Aunque era extraño, pues el heredero Gremory tenía una gran cantidad de poder a su disposición, por lo que la explosión debió de ser más grande y poderosa.

Tanto como para poder dejarla gravemente herida o al borde de la muerte.

Pero en medio de sus pensamientos lo sintió.

Una presencia conocida apareció a su espalda por lo que sus pupilas se dilataron en shock.

Baraquiel detuvo su carrera hacia su compañera, mientras Kokabiel ensanchaba sus ojos sorprendido.

Gabriel y Rafael tenían las pupilas dilatadas al no poder creer lo que veían.

Almurg y su grupo tenían la mandíbula hasta el suelo, mientras los Caídos se encogían de temor.

Los pasos resonaron mientras la figura caminaba hasta ponerse al lado de Penemue.

— ¿Cómo…? — Logró decir la Cadre cuando los pasos se detuvieron junto a ella.

Penemue estaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras sostenía su costado magullado, mirando el suelo con una expresión de shock total e incredulidad, con un toque de desesperación.

— Ninguno lo notó, pero cuando repelí a Gabriel hice un **Bunshin Daibakuha** _(Clon Explosivo)_ en medio del humo de la explosión, así que al sentir tu movimiento hacia mi espalda simplemente me alejé dejando mi clon como carnada… como dije antes, solo necesitaba un respiro — Respondió Naruto tranquilamente mientras miraba a los Cadres y Serafines, así como los Caídos y los Demonios de su grupo con inusitada calma.

Seguidamente el peli-rojo cruzó sus dedos.

 **¡PUFF!**

En una nube de humo un nuevo clon apareció, poniendo a todo mundo nervioso.

— Saben, me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría de participantes en esta guerra usan su poder de forma cruda para abrumar a sus oponentes, también hay otros que usan habilidades únicas que nadie más posee, pero cometen el error de usar ataques demasiado simples que los hacen caer en una rutina que es fácilmente predecible — Comenzó a hablar el peli-rojo Gremory con seriedad.

Todo el mundo lo escuchó con atención, sopesando cada palabra, dándose cuenta de que era verdad.

Los Caídos usaban su luz como arma contra los Demonios al igual que los Ángeles, combinándola con habilidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo o como ataques a distancia al arrojar sus lanzas.

Los Demonios recurrían a su poder Demoniaco así como varios hechizos, pero se inclinaban más a usar sus habilidades otorgadas por su sangre y Clan.

— En contraste a ellos, hay muy pocos individuos que buscan nuevas formas de usar su poder y dominarlo, ya sea un rasgo familiar o un gran número de hechizos así como diversas artes de lucha… no solo eso, sino que suelen analizar las habilidades de sus oponentes para encontrar un método efectivo para reducirlos sin desperdiciar energía, esto los vuelve adaptables en el campo de batalla, lo que los hace muy peligrosos y difíciles de enfrentar porque pueden contrarrestar al enemigo con efectividad — Dijo mientras los miraba con seriedad.

Entonces Naruto inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás para esquivar una lanza de luz que buscaba su cuello, misma que fue balanceada por la Cadre, la cual se había recuperado lo suficiente para poder moverse y atacar.

— Lamentablemente para ustedes, yo soy de esos últimos — Declaró con frialdad en su tono de voz mientras cerraba los ojos y relajaba un poco su postura.

Así pudo concentrarse para manipular la energía natural.

 **¡PAM!**

— ¡Gah! — Exclamó Penemue mientras era mandaba a volar de la nada.

Baraquiel reaccionó al instante, tomando vuelo y recibiendo a su compañera herida en sus brazos, misma que aturdida escupía algo de sangre.

El mundo volvió a quedar en silencio después de ver eso, pues el peli-rojo no había hecho ningún movimiento ofensivo y aun así presenciaron como Penemue era golpeada poderosamente.

Naruto pudo sentir la incertidumbre reinar en el campo de batalla, por lo que se cruzó de brazos abriendo sus ojos para mirarlos neutralmente.

— Solo he usado algo de Ninjutsu, así como un poco de Taijutsu, pero a pesar de eso he podido mantenerme firme ante ustedes… — Dijo con un tono que trasmitía algo de decepción.

Aunque claro, era en mayor parte gracias al Senjutsu que podía hacerles frente al anticipar sus movimientos a pesar de superarlo en número.

O cómo en este caso, donde pudo golpear a Penemue usando solo su energía natural.

También estaba el hecho de que no se estaba confiando ni dejaba nada al azar.

Por otra parte, todos lo miraron con incredulidad por tales palabras.

— Bien, ahora que he logrado reunir suficiente información sé que esperar de cada uno de ustedes, así que dejaré de limitar mis habilidades, prepárense… — Declaró descruzando sus brazos lentamente.

Esto hizo que todo el mundo se tensara en su sitio.

— " _¿Qué quiso decir con limitar sus habilidades?"_ — Pensó Gabriel con un mal presentimiento.

— " _No he sentido ningún cambio en su poder, ¿Qué planeas Demonio?"_ — Pensó Rafael con aprehensión y cautela.

Entonces vieron como el clon a su lado hizo un sello de mano, explotando en una nube de humo, misma que al despejarse reveló un Shuriken gigante que el peli-rojo tomó para después saltar en el aire a una gran altura.

Después todos se tensaron al verlo arrojar el arma hacia ellos.

— **¡Fuma Shuriken Kage Bunshin!** _(Clones de Sombra Shuriken de Viento Endemoniado)_ — Exclamó convirtiendo el proyectil giratorio en al menos cien, generando una lluvia de acero sobre ellos.

Luego llevó los dedos de su mano derecha hacia su boca expulsando una poderosa corriente de viento que impulsó los proyectiles a enorme velocidad.

Todos abrieron los ojos con alarma, por lo que reaccionando trataron de levantar barreras para defenderse.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Aunque al ver como uno de los Caídos era eliminado cuando cinco Shuriken golpearon su barrera y explotaban con fuerza empezaron a esquivar la lluvia de armas.

— " _Clonación, posible habilidad de transformación, elemento viento y fuego"_ — Pensaba un analítico Baraquiel desviando algunas Shuriken con su espada de luz.

Aunque tuvo que moverse a su derecha cuando un Shuriken brilló frente a su rostro, esquivando por poco la peligrosa explosión.

— " _Sus ataques de fuego requieren un solo gesto de mano, además de que el informe de su encuentro con Azrael menciona que también usa elemento rayo, sin mencionar esos clones explosivos"_ — Eran los pensamientos de Penemue que esquivaba con leve dificultad por sus heridas.

Afortunadamente estaban casi curadas, pero aun así dolían un poco.

— " _Es hábil y sigiloso aun con cero visibilidad"_ — Recordó Gabriel moviéndose por el campo de batalla, evitando varias explosiones.

Rafael murmuraba alguna clase de mantra, mientras su aura brillaba más fuerte a cada instante, todo sin perder de vista al peli-rojo que flotaba en el aire.

El grupo de Demonios al mando de Almurg se había retirado a una distancia fuera del rango de la batalla, así que solo se limitaron a mirar con incredulidad el encuentro.

Cuando la lluvia de Shuriken explosivas cesó, vieron al peli-rojo hacer un sello de mano mientras los miraba con frialdad desde el aire.

— ¡Recibe esto! **¡Shine Rain!** _(Lluvia Brillante)_ — Exclamó Rafael extendiendo sus brazos.

Frente a él se formaron varias docenas de círculos mágicos de pequeño tamaño, de los cuales surgieron pequeñas estrellas fugaces que se dirigían hacia el peli-rojo en un amplio rango.

— **¡Katon: Gouka Messhitsu!** _(Elemento Fuego: Destrucción Magnifica de Fuego)_ — Exclamó Naruto mientras una corriente de fuego salía de su boca hacia ellos.

 **Frente de Batalla**

Lucifer combatía contra Azazel y Elohim en una batalla a tres bandas.

Toda su concentración era requerida para no bajar la guardia cuando uno de sus oponentes era rechazado por uno de sus contra-ataques, o podría ser herido de gravedad y aniquilado sin clemencia.

El que ambos oponentes usaran poder Sacro no lo hacía más fácil.

— No lo haces tan mal viejo, a pesar de ser un autonombrado pacifista tienes unos buenos movimientos asesinos ahí — Dijo un burlón Azazel mientras se defendía.

Elohim había usado un ataque con agujas de luz muy pequeñas en su punto ciego mientras lo distraía con un círculo mágico en su palma, pero él no generó ningún ataque de este.

El Gobernador de Grigori sintió el ataque entrante y lo bloqueó con una barrera a su espalda ya que la velocidad del ataque era demasiada para intentar esquivar.

Entonces el Maou aprovechó y lanzó su propio hechizo al verlos tan distraídos.

Elohim y Azazel alzaron la mirada para ver como unas nubes negras se formaron sobre sus cabezas.

Luego miraron al Maou Lucifer señalar la nube con el dedo índice y medio extendido, para luego bajarlos en un movimiento elegante.

Ante esto ambos volvieron a alzar la mirada, solo para ver como de la nube surgían varias lanzas de hielo que llovieron sobre ellos, por lo que rápidamente invocaron barreras sobre sus cabezas para protegerse.

— No tan rápido — Pronunció moviendo su brazo hacia su costado con sus dedos apuntando hacia el suelo.

Ante esto las nubes se iluminaron, para que luego los truenos rugieran mientras los rayos generados atacaban a sus enemigos.

— Tks — Chasqueó su lengua Azazel mientras invocaba una barrera esférica.

— … — Elohim se limitó extender su palma y recibir el ataque de frente.

Los relámpagos rodearon la defensa de Azazel, no pudiendo encontrar algún punto débil por lo que era inofensivo para él.

En cambio el dios bíblico reunió los rayos en su mano, todo sin recibir daño mientras pequeños círculos mágicos brillaban en cada dedo.

Este los movió, como si estuviera manipulando la energía en su mano, para seguidamente apuntar y desatar una corriente relampagueante de luz y truenos que rompió la barrera de Azazel, mismo que tuvo que esquivar incómodamente por lo abrupto del ataque, mismo que siguió de largo hasta casi alcanzar al Maou, el cual tuvo que cancelar su propio ataque para poder esquivar el poderoso relámpago en forma de láser.

Así las nubes negras se disiparon y los tres oponentes volvieron a mirarse con cautela.

A su alrededor podían verse destellos y explosiones por los otros enfrentamientos de alto nivel.

Sin embargo, debido a la pausa de los Líderes principales, los otros combatientes cesaron sus ataques y se reagruparon.

— Hey Lu, ¿Tomándote un descanso? — Preguntó el Maou Beelzebu cuando llegó a su lado.

El mencionado sonrió levemente cuando los Maou se reunieron junto a él, además de otros Demonios de alto rango.

— Lo sentiste, ¿No es así? — Preguntó el Maou Asmodeus con seriedad.

Él no apartó su mirada de Elohim, el cual era flanqueado por Michael, Metatron, Sandalphon y Zadkiel, ni de Azazel que tenía a su lado a Shemhazai, Sahariel, Armaros y Tamiel.

— Si, desde hace un rato pude sentir esa enorme presión de energía, alguien de nivel Maou se enfrenta a Gabriel, Rafael, Kokabiel, Baraquiel y Penemue… — Comentó afilando su mirada.

Normalmente estaría bastante preocupado, pero pudo sentir la naturaleza Demoniaca de este gran poder, así que la única duda sería quien en su ejército era el poseedor de tal presencia.

— También noté que el grupo de Almurg Lucifuge está cerca… — Expresó Leviathan mirando en esa dirección.

Cerca de ellos y siendo uno de los pocos Demonios con el poder para luchar contra los Líderes de Facción estaba Zekram, el cual tenía la mirada baja, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos después de escuchar la breve conversación de los Maou.

La mención de Almurg Lucifuge le reveló que su sobrino estaba involucrado.

Entonces se escucharon varias explosiones, para que al terminar se pudieran ver grandes llamas a lo lejos, mismas que irradiaban una gran temperatura.

Por otra parte, Elohim se tomó el tiempo de analizar el sitio donde podía sentir a Gabriel y Rafael.

— Padre, eso fue donde están nuestros hermanos — Dijo un preocupado Michael.

— Lo sé hijo mío, pero tengo fe en que ellos saldrán indemnes si la situación se vuelve precaria — Respondió el Dios bíblico con calma.

Los otros Serafines se tragaron su preocupación, pues confiaron en que su Padre decía la verdad y sus hermanos estarían a salvo.

En el lado de los Ángeles Caídos, Azazel y compañía miraban en dirección del mar de llamas que se alzaba a lo lejos.

— Ah~ De alguna forma sé que Kokabiel ignoró mi orden y lo buscó directamente — Expresó Azazel con cansancio y cierta exasperación.

En medio de su encuentro este recibió el informe acerca del avistamiento de Naruto Gremory en el campo de batalla, por ello mandó a Baraquiel a investigar y sintiendo como su poder se agitaba supo que había entrado en combate.

— Para mí es sorprendente que un Demonio pueda usar este poder libremente — Fue el comentario de un serio Armaros.

— Senjutsu, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que habría un Demonio capaz de dominar tal arte? — Dijo Sahariel mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

Ambos estaban familiarizados con el Senjutsu, así que sentir como esta energía se combinaba con una firma demoniaca fue inesperada, sobre todo ante el choque de esta con otras de gran nivel de poder.

Eso incluía a sus compañeros Cadre.

Por su parte, los otros Cadre se quedaron en silencio, procesando lo dicho por Sahariel.

— Aun así, no esperé que ese chico tuviera este tipo de talento — Añadió el Líder de Grigori cerrando los ojos.

Podía verse relajado a pesar de estar frente a poderosos enemigos, pero su guardia estaba levantada y su cuerpo reaccionaría ante el más leve aumento de energía de cualquier enemigo presente.

— Algo me dice que les volverá a patear el trasero — Dijo Tamiel con un suspiro.

— Al menos sé que Baraquiel los traerá en una sola pieza, él será la voz de la razón, pues incluso Penemue pierde la calma ante la mención de su nombre — Dijo Shemhazai pellizcándose el puente de su nariz.

Lo que sea que el peli-rojo le hizo a su compañera aseguró una reacción violenta de esta ante la más mínima mención de su nombre.

 **¡WOSHHH!**

Fue entonces que una poderosa oleada de viento los impactó, provocando que se cubrieran con los brazos.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

El aire crujió después de que se escuchara un poderoso estruendo.

La mirada de los presentes se desvió hacia donde estaba el otro choque de poderes de alto nivel.

El mar de llamas se había extinguido de golpe, mientras una espesa nube de humo se alzaba en el aire oscureciendo la vista.

— ¿Qué demonios? — Fue el comentario que Shemhazai lanzó al aire.

Todos los presentes compartieron esa misma pregunta en sus mentes, aunque Dios y sus ángeles eran menos expresivos verbalmente debido a su naturaleza pura.

Entonces vieron como varios rayos de luz se elevaban al cielo, siendo dos rayos color dorado brillante y tres de un color dorado más tenue.

Todos ellos perseguían a un rayo color carmesí, el cual era bombardeado con lanzas de luz, mismas que desviaba o esquivaba para luego arrojar bolas de fuego o generar círculos mágicos que explotaban al contacto de sus perseguidores.

Los rayos de luz se movían a una gran velocidad mientras surcaban el aire, logrando movimientos bastantes llamativos, chocando algunas veces pero mayormente descargando lanzas de luz sobre su objetivo común.

Fue entonces que todo el mundo se tensó cuando las luces cambiaron de dirección violentamente y se dirigieron hacia ellos.

Con la guardia alta, vieron como el rayo de luz carmesí era un joven Demonio que los Maou reconocieron como Naruto Gremory, el cual tenía sus alas fuera cuando pasó frente a ellos.

 **ZAP**

 **ZAP**

 **ZAP**

 **ZAP**

Fue en el momento que estuvo en medio de los tres grupos cuando varias lanzas de luz lo empalaron desde distintas direcciones para sorpresa de los Demonios y Ángeles presentes.

Lucifer apretó el puño ante la expresión sorprendida que el peli-rojo hizo antes de desplomarse lentamente.

— Es una pena, era bastante joven — Pronunció Elohim con pesar en su voz.

 **¡PUFF!**

Pero para su sorpresa, el peli-rojo desapareció en una nube de humo, revelando el cuerpo empalado de un Ángel Caído de tres pares alas.

En ese momento llegaron Gabriel y Rafael al lado de su padre.

Ambos lucían algo agitados, sin mencionar que sus armaduras estaban derretidas en ciertas partes y agrietadas en otras, con varias quemaduras visibles en sus túnicas.

Penemue, Baraquiel y Kokabiel estaban en las mismas condiciones, aunque de los tres Penemue lucía peor que los otros dos al respirar con dificultad.

— Rayos, ese tipo nos la volvió a jugar — Dijo un enojado Kokabiel.

Los Maou parpadearon con duda ante la imagen frente a ellos.

El Dios bíblico aún miraba el cuerpo que caía hacia el suelo con evidente duda.

— Parece que a pesar de superarlo en número las cosas no salieron bien para ustedes — Comentó Azazel un tanto divertido ante la queja de Kokabiel.

Para él era intrigante como por un momento parecía que lo habían asesinado, para después revelar que solo había sido un señuelo que sus perseguidores se tragaron por completo.

— Sus habilidades son peligrosas Azazel, ese chico supo cómo mantenernos a raya durante toda la pelea — Respondió Baraquiel con extrema seriedad.

— Ya veo — Respondió el Gobernador borrando la leve sonrisa que tenía.

Por su parte, Gabriel terminaba de dar una breve explicación de su encuentro a su padre y hermanos.

— Debe de ser un sensor si me sintió a pesar de mantenerme lejos de su ubicación — Dijo la Serafín entre leves jadeos.

— Mmm~ — Fue el sonido que salió de labios de Elohim.

— Luego de ese ataque de fuego, creó esa poderosa onda de choque que casi nos hiere de gravedad, solo fue gracias a Gabriel que salimos prácticamente ilesos — Fue el turno de Rafael.

La rubia cerró los ojos al recordar ese mismo ataque la última vez, por ello logró reaccionar a tiempo y los puso a su hermano y ella misma a salvo.

— Esperaré un informe más detallado cuando volvamos — Fueron las palabras del Dios bíblico.

— Como ordenes Padre — Respondieron ambos Serafines.

A diferencia de las Facciones del Cielo y Grigori, los Demonios se veían fuera de lugar, pues ellos no sabían a ciencia cierta que había sido lo que ocurrió.

Escucharon la breve conversación de Azazel y Elohim con sus subordinados, pero no podían darse una idea de lo que había sucedido.

Fue entonces que una figura apareció de la nada al lado de los Maou.

Estos suprimieron el impulso de reaccionar al sentir su enorme reserva de poder, misma que rivalizaba con la de ellos mismos.

— Joven Gremory — Pronunció el Maou Lucifer desviando la mirada de los otros líderes hacia el chico.

Lo recorrió con la mirada, notando como a diferencia de sus oponentes este no lucía un daño significativo.

En ese momento sus ojos rojizos perdieron el color y forma rasgada, adquiriendo sus colores originales, además de que las marcas faciales desaparecieron de su rostro, al tiempo de que una leve capa de sudor cubría su piel y su respiración se volvía un poco más pesada, pero después de inhalar profundamente esta se suavizó.

Al instante pudo percibirse el cambio, pues la presión que lo cubría se disipó.

Aunque Azazel entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió que a pesar de eso su poder no había disminuido mucho, aunque era menos denso en comparación.

— Ya veo, ahora puedo ver porque tuvieron tantos problemas con él, sin duda es alguien peligroso — Fue el comentario de Elohim mientras miraba al peli-rojo.

Este podía sentir que no era un Demonio común.

Carecía de la arrogancia que envolvía a la mayoría o de su excesiva confianza que fue la perdición de un gran número de Demonios en los inicios de la guerra.

Él conocía sus capacidades y cómo usarlas de forma efectiva.

Con solo verlo lo sabía, este chico era un guerrero.

— Era de esperarse si está llevando ese tipo de protección — Declaró ahora Azazel cruzándose de brazos.

Esto hizo que varios se mostraran confusos respecto a su comentario.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Azazel? — Preguntó Kokabiel con interés.

El Cadre recordaba que hubo varios golpes que logró conectar, pero no causaron el daño deseado y eso lo intrigaba.

— Si no me equivoco, esa armadura está hecha de Mithril, un tipo de metal que es resistente a la magia — Dijo esta vez Elohim con voz seria.

— No solo eso, puedo ver algunas runas grabadas que aumentan la resistencia hacia algunos elementos, probablemente al elemento Sacro — Fue el turno de Armaros.

Los Maou miraron al chico bajo una nueva luz ante estas revelaciones.

Por su parte, Kokabiel, Penemue y Gabriel entendieron porque sus ataques no causaron tanto daño en las ocasiones que lograron golpearlo.

— Agregando eso a su Senjutsu y Touki, ha logrado convertirse en un poderoso tanque que podría atravesar el campo de batalla sin daños visibles y diezmar nuestras fuerzas en el proceso — Fue el comentario analítico de Baraquiel.

Esto sembró un tenso silencio en el frente de batalla.

Ante esto el peli-rojo sonrió.

— Un pequeño regalo que un amigo hizo para mí por salvar su vida… sin embargo, me honra que el Dios bíblico me considere peligroso, después de todo esta es mi primera vez en el campo de batalla sin contar la última vez, la cual fue un encuentro desafortunado — Dijo Naruto en tono calmo.

Oírlo hablar de un modo tan casual dejó sin habla la mayoría de los presentes, pero sobre a todo a los Maou y los Demonios presentes, en especial a su tío Zekram.

— Estás muy tranquilo a pesar de estar frente a los Líderes de cada frente de batalla, sabiendo muy bien que podrías no salir ileso si nos decidimos eliminarte aquí y ahora — Comentó Azazel en tono casual y despreocupado.

Sin embargo, esa simple elección de palabras puso al borde a casi todos los presentes.

Ante esto el peli-rojo sonrió de forma tranquila.

— ¿Es eso una amenaza?, Porque si es así, déjame decirte que mientras hablábamos he recuperado la energía que perdí en mi encuentro con esos cinco — Señaló mientras afilaba la mirada.

Había usado **Tendou: Shinra Tensei** _(Camino de los Dioses: Juicio Divino)_ consumiendo el resto de su Chakra Senjutsu y apenas se estaba recuperando, no obstante en aproximadamente dos minutos podría entrar nuevamente en Sennin Mode para equilibrar la balanza.

Un breve lapso de silencio siguió a esa declaración, siendo rota por un movimiento a gran velocidad de uno de los presentes.

Elohim estaba frente a un aturdido Lucifer con una espada dorada apuntando a su pecho.

— Bajaste la guardia — Dijo en tono lapidario.

Los ojos del Maou se abrieron y su pupila se contrajo en anticipación al ataque entrante.

Se había distraído y ahora pagaría el precio.

 **¡CLANG!**

Los ojos de Elohim se abrieron cuando la punta de su espada fue detenida por un círculo mágico de un tamaño bastante pequeño a un centímetro del pecho de Lucifer, dándole a este el tiempo de retroceder y salir del peligro.

El Dios bíblico pudo sentir la enorme cantidad de energía contenida en ese círculo defensivo, lo que le reveló que el que lo hizo comprimió el área que normalmente abarcaría para aumentar su densidad y poder para así detener su ataque sin problemas.

Fue en ese momento que pudo distinguir el emblema de dicho círculo mágico.

— Gremory — Pronunció lentamente.

Entonces de este surgieron un sinnúmero de círculos mágicos que lo rodearon por completo, por lo que sus ojos buscaron al responsable de esta acción, encontrando a Naruto con sus dedos listos mientras sonreía levemente con los ojos cerrados.

Seguido a esto el peli-rojo chasqueó los dedos.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Elohim fue envuelto en una poderosa explosión, misma que logró sacar a todos de su aturdimiento.

— ¡Padre! — Exclamaron los Serafines al verlo consumirse en una nube de fuego.

— ¡Ataquen! — Exclamó el Maou Lucifer al salir de su shock de ser casi asesinado.

— ¡Adelante, Grigori! — Fue el rugido de Kokabiel al momento de cargar.

Eso fue suficiente para reanudar el combate.

Michael y Metatron intentaron ir hacia donde estaba Elohim, pero fueron bloqueados por Leviathan y Beelzebu, uniéndose también Shemhazai y Baraquiel.

El caos volvió al frente de batalla, siendo Cadres, Serafines y Demonios de Alto rango los que intercambiaban ataques mortales entre sí.

— Gracias chico, casi no la cuento ahí — Dijo Lucifer mientras se ponía espalda con espalda con el peli-rojo.

— Eres uno de nuestros Maou, si mueres ahora será un duro golpe para nuestra Facción — Respondió Naruto bloqueando una lanza de luz perdida.

Lucifer alzó una barrera, para después desatar una ráfaga de poder, la cual fue bloqueada por Azazel que se acercaba a ellos.

El Maou se lanzó contra él, solo para ser interceptado por Kokabiel, dándole paso libre al Gobernador hacia la espalda descubierta de Naruto.

— Maldición — Maldijo al verlo pasar junto a él.

— Jajaja, me gustaría tener una revancha con el chico, pero Azazel le ha echado el ojo y dudo que sobreviva a esta batalla — Dijo el Cadre mientras empujaba su lanza de luz hacia Lucifer.

Este la bloqueaba con sus manos rodeadas de una densa cantidad de su poder.

Por su parte, Naruto miraba la densa nube de humo que su ataque a Elohim provocó.

Podía sentir la presencia de su oponente, por lo que no bajaría la guardia o podría ser herido de gravedad.

Un pequeño brillo entre el humo llamó su atención, para que después viera como un rayo de luz salía del humo hacia él a una velocidad terrorífica.

Abriendo sus ojos sorprendido, el peli-rojo reaccionó acumulando Chakra de viento en las manos para ponerlas frente a él de forma que sus dedos se juntaran apuntando al frente, donde el rayo de luz colisionó para luego dividirse en dos y pasar por sus costados.

— Buen tiempo de reacción chico, pero te olvidaste de mí — Oyó la voz de Azazel a su espalda.

El Gobernador podía ver como su lanza de luz casi alcanzaba el corazón del chico por la espalda.

Incluso la armadura de Mithril no podría defenderlo de tal ataque a quemarropa, sobre todo por la cantidad de energía condensada en esa lanza suya y la fuerza de empuje empleada.

Entonces sucedió lo imposible.

 **¡FLUSH!**

Su ataque fue desviado, por lo que tuvo que recomponer su carga para no chocar con uno de los ases de luz que el peli-rojo desviaba defensivamente.

— ¿Qué…? — Preguntó al aire cuando se volteó a verlo.

Fue entonces que notó como Naruto era rodeado por una capa de energía eléctrica bastante poderosa, misma que logró ponerle los pelos de punta levemente, indicando el alto voltaje que dicha capa generaba al grado de poder negar su ataque.

— **¡Raiton no Yoroi!** _(Armadura de Elemento Rayo)_ — Pronunció el peli-rojo con expresión de concentración.

Rápidamente hizo un movimiento al subir su mano derecha y bajar la izquierda, todo sin perder la posición de sus palmas rectas hacia el frente.

El movimiento creó un arco de energía eléctrica con un rastro de viento que avanzó dividiendo el rayo de luz a la mitad.

Cuando llegó a la nube de humo, esta fue dividida junto con el rayo de luz, el cual fue cancelado para que el ejecutor pudiera esquivar el ataque.

Al ver esto, Naruto canceló su armadura de rayo y se movió hacia donde pudiera ver a Azazel y Elohim sin ningún problema.

Entonces la nube de humo se disipó, mostrando a Elohim sin ningún rasguño visible.

— Observación, instintos, buen juicio y habilidades adaptables, eso demuestra que mi evaluación de ti es correcta, eres alguien peligroso — Dijo el Dios bíblico con expresión seria.

— Estoy de acuerdo con el viejo, no esperaba que un novato pudiera defenderse de ese modo contra los líderes de Grigori y el Cielo — Agregó Azazel mientras apretaba su lanza de luz.

— Me dan demasiado crédito, solo he evitado morir, nada más y nada menos — Respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

Después de esas palabras el silencio cayó.

Los tres oponentes se miraban fijamente, esperando el más mínimo movimiento que los hiciera actuar y atacar.

Las explosiones circundantes no evitaban que se hundieran en la concentración, dándoles cierta percepción del campo de batalla ante cualquier acción hostil contra ellos por parte de los otros combatientes, pero no olvidando que su oponente principal estaba frente a ellos.

Elohim sopesó sus opciones.

Naruto era un peligro potencial a largo plazo, pero no era algo de lo que preocuparse, si bien podía sortear las debilidades de los Demonios hasta cierto punto y sus habilidades en la lucha eran de temer, eliminarlo de golpe solo disminuiría el número de los Demonios en un solo dígito.

En cambio, si eliminaba a Azazel, daría un gran golpe a Grigori al perder a su Gobernador general y su único Serafín.

Así él se decidió.

Por su parte, Azazel tenía pensamientos similares, aunque en el sentido opuesto.

Para él Dios era un problema y sabía que si era eliminado el cielo se desmoronaría sin su Líder, lo que dejaría solo a Grigori contra los Demonios.

Sin embargo, el chico frente a él demostraba un enorme crecimiento en habilidades a tan corta edad, lo que se sumaba a toda la experiencia que sabía podría adquirir si se le dejaba vagar más tiempo en el campo de batalla.

Por eso era necesario terminar con él ahora que no era demasiado poderoso.

Entonces tomó su decisión.

Naruto apretó el puño mientras se decidía.

Azazel era poderoso, más poderoso que Michael a pesar de tener el mismo número de alas, sin embargo era menos problemático que Elohim.

Para el heredero Gremory, el Dios bíblico era un problema.

Pudo darse cuenta que tenía un gran dominio en el poder sacro, sin mencionar que usaba hechizos rápidos y fulminantes, además de su mente analítica y control de emociones.

Con él fuera de la ecuación la Facción del Cielo se retiraría para evitar las bajas.

Dudaba poder terminar con él ahora, pero no perdía nada en intentarlo.

Había escuchado que el Cielo era un instigador bastante entusiasta acerca de acabar con las otras dos Facciones, así que si eliminaba el problema de raíz, tenía el presentimiento de que Azazel y Grigori podrían retirarse de la lucha para evitar la reducción de sus números.

Como si la incertidumbre, anticipación y tensión del trío fuera trasmitida al resto del campo de batalla, las demás luchas de repente pausaron, al tiempo que todos dirigían la mirada hacia los tres adversarios que se miraban fijamente.

Los Maou maldijeron, pues si el choque de poderes surgía perderían un activo valioso.

Los Ángeles se sentían un poco preocupados por su Padre.

Los Cadres tenían más variedad de emociones, entre preocupación por su líder, curiosidad acerca de si el chico saldría con vida y cierta emoción por parte de Kokabiel y otros hambrientos de batalla.

Entonces sucedió.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron mientras cambiaban de color y marcas rojas se formaban en las esquinas de los ojos hacia su barbilla, al tiempo que su aura carmesí explotaba fuera de su cuerpo y se dirigía hacia su puño derecho.

Elohim alzó su palma derecha mientras varios círculos mágicos se formaban detrás de él, para luego moverse y juntarse frente a su palma combinándose en un solo círculo mágico color dorado.

Azazel juntó sus palmas, para luego separarlas lentamente mostrando una masa de poder sacro, la cual pulsaba de forma peligrosa.

Tres avasallantes picos de energía se dejaron sentir, aturdiendo a los espectadores por el enorme tamaño de sus auras.

En cambio, ninguno de los contrincantes rompió el contacto visual después de desatar su poder.

— **¡Golpe del Rey Bestia!** — Exclamó Naruto dirigiendo su golpe al Dios bíblico.

De su puño surgió la cabeza y garras frontales de un León, al tiempo que un rugido se dejaba escuchar en el campo de batalla.

— **¡Tesoro del Cielo!** — Exclamó Elohim desatando un rayo dorado súper-cargado de energía sacra.

El ataque avanzó veloz, mientras desde su punta se formaba un haz de luz en espiral que lo rodeaba dándole un aspecto penetrante que se acercaba al Ángel Caído.

— **¡Penitencia del Despiadado Ángel, la Gran Caída!** — Exclamó Azazel arrojando la masa de poder.

No tenía forma específica, pero dejaba una estela brillante mientras cruzaba la distancia hacia su blanco, que era cierto peli-rojo.

Ninguno esperaba este desarrollo, por lo que los tres abrieron los ojos antes de ser impactados.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Además del poderoso destello momentáneo, una poderosa explosión sacudió el cielo, creando fuertes corrientes de aire que hizo que la mayoría se cubriera mientras trataban de mantener la estabilidad en el aire.

Cuando todo se calmó, los presentes abrieron los ojos solo para ver tres nubes de humo como evidencia de que el trío intercambió golpes de forma equitativa.

Entonces una corriente de viento sopló y las nubes de humo se disiparon, dejando una imagen para recordar.

— ¡¿Qué demonios viejo?! ¡Pensé que lo atacarías a él! — Se quejó Azazel cuando su figura fue visible.

Se veía con cierto daño y respiraba un poco agitado mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca, mirándose descontento mientras en su mano sostenía otro orbe de energía súper-cargada al tiempo que miraba hacia donde estaba el Dios bíblico.

— Tsk, no salió como esperaba — Murmuró Elohim por lo bajo mientras un orbe dorado flotaba sobre un pequeño círculo mágico en su palma y miraba con dagas a Naruto.

El golpe que había recibido le había dolido, había subestimado al joven Demonio pensando en que su ataque no causaría tanto daño y había pagado el precio, si un par de costillas rotas y el dolor en su costado era una indicación.

Tuvo que tragarse su leve maldición pues había ignorado su evaluación y sus propias palabras acerca de considerarlo peligroso.

— Je~, este es un resultado inesperado — Dijo un revelado peli-rojo sonriendo de forma irónica.

Lucía con poco daño visible, pero todavía había sentido el impacto del ataque de Azazel debajo de su armadura, además de tener contusiones internas si el dolor en su cuerpo indicaba algo.

Esperaba un posible ataque de ambos oponentes y por eso se preparó, pero que Elohim haya atacado a Azazel fue una agradable sorpresa que minimizó el daño para el que estaba preparado.

Con una mirada cargada de cierta intención asesina Elohim atacó al peli-rojo, desatando un poderoso rayo de energía sacra que se llevaba gran parte de su reserva.

— **¡Holy Nova!** _(Nova Sagrada)_ — Exclamó el Dios bíblico.

Azazel respondió repitiendo su ataque anterior, aunque esta vez con mayor poder y dirigida hacia el Dios bíblico.

— **¡Penitencia del Despiadado Ángel, la Gran Caída!** — Exclamó Azazel.

Naruto reunió el poco Chakra Senjutsu que le quedaba y soltó un puñetazo al aire, para luego juntar sus manos y empujarlas en un extraño signo de manos.

— **¡Hirudora!** _(Tigre Matutino)_ — Exclamó Naruto apuntando al Ángel Caído al tiempo que un tigre traslucido se formaba y rugía.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Una nueva explosión resonó al momento de que los ataques impactaron a sus blancos, provocando poderosas corrientes de viento que azotaron a los presentes, desde el frente de batalla hasta las líneas más alejadas del punto de partida.

Tres nuevas nubes de humo entorpeciendo la vista.

— ¡Padre! — Exclamaron varios Ángeles y Serafines al ver esto.

Librándose de sus oponentes al estar distraídos por el intercambio de los poderosos ataques, los Serafines se reagruparon mientras volaban hacia donde Elohim fue alcanzado por el ataque de Azazel.

Los Cadres fueron los siguientes en moverse, atacando a los Demonios aprovechando la distracción, para luego moverse hacia donde estaba Azazel al momento de ser alcanzado por el ataque de Naruto.

Los Maou pudieron repeler el ataque fácilmente para luego quedar desconcertados por la acción de sus enemigos, mientras los Demonios de alto rango quedaban aturdidos al ser tomados con la guardia baja.

Esto se debía a que sus oponentes subieron su poder de golpe para abrirse paso a través de ellos de un segundo a otro.

— ¡Naruto! — Exclamó Zeoticus volando hacia donde estaba su hijo sacando a los Demonios y Maou de su aturdimiento.

 **Minutos antes**

Zeoticus había estado al pendiente de su hijo desde que su presencia chocó con otras de nivel superior a la distancia.

Estuvo preocupado, pero sabía que este podría escapar si las cosas se pusieran complicadas.

Sin embargo, cuando lo sintió moverse hacia donde podía sentir a los Maou, para después involucrarse con las presencias de Azazel y Elohim en combate sintió como su sangre se helaba.

— No — Murmuró mientras sus ojos se abrían con pánico, para después volar hacia donde podía sentir a su hijo.

— ¡Zeo! — Exclamó Zeldris Agares al verlo volar hacia el frente de batalla.

Entonces este intercambió miradas con Sigmund y Reynard, asintiendo en acuerdo tácito para después volar detrás de su amigo.

El trío se sorprendía como cada Ángel o Ángel Caído que reaccionaba y lo atacaba era despachado por el peli-rojo de forma brutal mientras se abría paso hacia donde se sentían las presencias más poderosas del campo de batalla.

Ellos podían sentir la angustia de su amigo y no ayudó que hubiera un poderoso choque de poderes que sacudió la mayor parte del campo de batalla, lo que les reveló la razón detrás de la reacción de Zeoticus.

Naruto luchaba contra Azazel y Elohim.

Estaban cerca del lugar cuando se sintió un segundo choque de poderes que los sacudió en sus lugares, pues la onda de choque fue mayor que la primera ya que esta vez el pico de energía fue más alto y poderoso.

Cuando el grupo llegó al lugar, pudieron ver a los Maou y Demonios mirando tres nubes de humo negro por encima de ellos, de la cual una de ellas trasmitía la presencia del peli-rojo.

 **Ahora**

— ¡Naruto! — Grito Zeoticus mientras se precipitaba hacia donde estaba su hijo.

Una corriente de aire borró las nubes de humo, mostrando a los contrincantes en distintos estados físicos.

Elohim respiraba con dificultad, mientras se sujetaba su brazo izquierdo, que goteaba sangre de sus dedos.

Azazel sonreía levemente mientras respiraba agitado, con sangre en su frente y sujetando su hombro derecho.

Naruto se miraba agitado, mientras sangre caía de su boca y sonreía de forma tensa sujetando su estómago.

— ¡Padre! — Exclamó Metatron cuando llegó a su lado.

Los demás Serafines no podían creer el estado de su Padre, pues nunca lo habían visto así de dañado, además de que nunca había usado tanto poder en sus ataques.

— Azazel, ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Shemhazai cuando llegó junto a su Gobernador.

— Si, solo un poco golpeado… ese chico hizo un número con nosotros — Dijo el nombrado con una sonrisa amarga.

Este comentario hizo que los Cadres adquirieran una expresión seria, incluyendo al siempre excitable Kokabiel.

Por su parte, el joven peli-rojo no apartó la mirada en ningún momento de sus oponentes.

— Hijo — Dijo Zeoticus cuando llegó a su lado.

Fue seguido de Reynard, Sigmund y Zeldris, para que después llegaran los Maou y otros Demonios de alto nivel, siendo Zekram quien los guiaba mientras miraba a su sobrino con una mirada indescifrable.

— Tou-san — Pronunció mientras apartaba la mirada del enemigo y se centraba en los orbes preocupados de su padre.

Este lo revisó con la mirada, soltando un suspiro al darse cuenta que sus heridas no eran tan graves como esperaba.

— Has superado mis expectativas, joven Gremory — Dijo Lucifer mientras se acercaba al dúo padre e hijo.

— Sus palabras me halagan… pero solo he tratado de mantenerme con vida — Respondió Naruto sonriendo levemente.

— Tal vez, pero tus habilidades han estado a la altura de poder enfrentar a los Líderes de Grigori y el Cielo y salir indemne — Añadió Beelzebu con tono serio.

— Así es, pensé que a pesar de tu poder tu inexperiencia te haría cometer un error y pondría tu vida en peligro, sin embargo me has demostrado lo contrario y por eso me disculpo, te subestimé como el resto de nosotros — Dijo Asmodeus cerrando sus ojos con ligera vergüenza.

— No es necesario, entiendo su postura y la razón de la escolta que me dio… así que aunque se preocupe por nosotros debe de recordar que usted es un Maou… su deber es gobernarnos y guiarnos, después de todo, esa es la naturaleza de un verdadero Rey — Respondió el peli-rojo con seriedad entre respiraciones.

Esta respuesta dejó sin palabras a los Maou, pues no esperaron que alguien tan joven entendiera lo que era un Rey.

Los otros Demonios también estaban sorprendidos por estas palabras y sintieron un respeto creciente por el chico.

— Eso fue profundo, sin embargo, creo que tenemos un problema más grande aquí — Señaló Leviathan con voz grave.

Esto sacó a todos de su ligero aturdimiento para mirarlo, por lo que este señaló hacia el frente.

Varios destellos de luz indicaban como detrás de cada Líder aparecían los Ángeles y Caídos desde el campo de batalla, dejando a los Demonios desconcertados preguntándose lo que pasaba ante la retirada de ambas Facciones.

— Esos tipos no parecen muy felices del estado de Dios y Azazel — Dijo mientras se tensaba ligeramente.

Los Serafines y Cadres se miraban listos para pelear, todo mientras miraban al oponente que enfrentó a sus Líderes y los dejó en ese estado.

A ojos de ambas Facciones, el joven Gremory era un enemigo peligroso y verlo en un estado debilitado lo hizo un blanco atractivo con el cual tratar.

— Cosechas lo que siembras, chico — Comentó Azazel mientras se enderezaba.

Sus Cadres invocaron sus lanzas de luz y se prepararon.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte ir — Fue el turno de Elohim.

Estaba siendo atendido por sus Serafines, mientras Metatron y Michael se ponían a su lado, listos para el combate.

Una poderosa barrera se erigió alrededor de ellos.

Los Demonios se tensaron, al parecer ambas Facciones dejarían su lucha de lado para concentrarse en un objetivo en común, lo que era peligroso incluso si era temporal.

Sobre todo porque esta barrera fue reconocida como una para evitar la tele-transportación, lo que los ponía en una situación sumamente peligrosa.

Lucifer maldijo, lo más probable es que se desataría el infierno.

— Informa la retirada — Ordenó Lucifer mientras se volteaba hacia un Demonio cercano.

— Pero Lucifer-sama — Protestó el Demonio al escuchar tal orden.

— Solo hazlo maldita sea, Leviathan y Beelzebu están abriendo una brecha en esta barrera, nos iremos en unos cuantos minutos — Fue el turno de un grave Asmodeus.

Los mencionados habían invocado un círculo mágico combinado que giraba en varias combinaciones buscando traspasar la seguridad de la barrera.

El Demonio se limitó a callarse mientras invocaba un pequeño círculo mágico e informaba a las tropas la orden del Maou.

A este paso las cosas podrían salir mal.

Ellos fueron los más lentos en reaccionar y ahora dos Facciones se unían para un ataque improvisado si las expresiones descontentas de Elohim y Azazel era algo para señalar.

— Solo esta vez viejo — Fue lo dicho por el Ángel Caído aumentando su poder.

— Me robaste las palabras de la boca, mocoso — Respondió Elohim mientras tomaba su espada.

 **¡PUUF!**

En una nube de humo aparecieron dos peli-rojos a cada lado del original.

— Si es tiempo lo que necesitan yo puedo dárselos — Dijo un serio Naruto mientras hacía un sello de mano.

Esto preocupó a su padre, pues el peli-rojo aún estaba herido y se notaba un poco agotado.

— No te preocupes Tou-san, solo es para irnos de aquí — Dijo en tono tranquilizador al sentir el estado de ánimo del patriarca Gremory.

Zeoticus cerró los ojos y asintió de acuerdo, aunque aún seguía preocupado.

— ¿Estás seguro de que puedes lograrlo? — Preguntó Lucifer en tono calmo.

— Lo estoy — Respondió Naruto sin duda alguna.

— Entonces te lo encargo, resiste mientras se activa el circulo de transporte — Dijo el Maou mientras se daba la vuelta.

Entonces este se unió a los otros Maou, mientras Asmodeus se quedaba junto al peli-rojo.

— ¡Vamos! — Exclamó Azazel.

— ¡Adelante! — Fue el turno de Elohim.

— ¡Woooaaa! — Fue el grito de batalla de ambas Facciones.

— Chico, lo que estés planeando hacer es ahora o nunca — Dijo un preocupado Asmodeus al ver el enorme ejército que venía sobre ellos.

Entonces los clones hicieron sellos de mano a gran velocidad mientras moldeaban una gran cantidad de Chakra.

— **¡Katon: Bakufu Ranbu!** _(Elemento Fuego: Danza Caótica de Vientos Explosivos)_ — Exclamó el clon de la derecha moviendo levemente su cuello de forma giratoria dando forma al Jutsu.

— ¡ **Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku!** _(Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego)_ — Exclamó el clon de la izquierda expulsando un mar de llamas desde su boca.

— **¡Futon: Atsugai!** _(Elemento Viento: Presión de Daño)_ — Exclamó el original expulsando una poderosa corriente de aire.

Estos eran su dos Katon Jutsu más fuertes en su repertorio, alimentados por su Futon Jutsu más fuerte, lo que generó una técnica de colaboración única con un enorme poder destructivo y un rango por demás amplio.

Dios, Azazel, Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos, así como los Maou y Demonios presentes abrieron sus ojos en shock ante la colosal llamarada, misma que cubrió el cielo por completo mientras se dirigía hacia la Facción del Cielo y Grigori sin dejarles espacio para evitar tal ataque.

Un estupefacto Lucifer desvió su atención del círculo mágico para ver tal escena, tragando saliva al darse cuenta de que tuvo razón en sus pensamientos anteriores…

Se había desatado el infierno.

Rápidamente, los miembros de alto nivel así como los Líderes del Cielo y Grigori formaron sus más poderosas barreras para poder defenderse, logrando bloquear el fuego y protegiendo a sus subordinados que estaban detrás de ellos.

Asmodeus miraba incrédulo como los tres peli-rojos al frente seguían expulsando fuego y viento desde sus bocas, mientras tenían una expresión de suma concentración y esfuerzo.

Por su parte, Zekram estaba sin habla.

— " _¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que tenga esta clase de poder?!"_ — Fueron los pensamientos de Zekram al ver como su sobrino contenía a dos Facciones enteras él solo.

Desde la distancia, los Demonios de la Facción Demoniaca miraban aturdidos como un muro de fuego, de al menos un par de Kilómetros de ancho brillaba en el frente de batalla, generando una ola de calor que los golpeó poniéndolos sumamente nerviosos.

Por su parte, a pesar de lucir sorprendido, Zeoticus miraba con preocupación cómo la cara de su hijo empezaba a sudar copiosamente por el esfuerzo.

— Sus reservas están disminuyendo bastante rápido — Señaló Sigmund cuando salió de su aturdimiento.

Reynard y Zeldris miraron a Zeoticus, notando como este apretaba el puño.

— Mantener un ataque de tal magnitud en un modo de fuego continuo no es nada fácil, aún con las enormes reservas de un Gremory — Respondió el peli-rojo con tono tenso.

Reynard tuvo que darle la razón, ese fuego era mucho más poderoso que cualquier llama que él o cualquier otro Phoenix pudiera crear.

La cantidad de poder requerida para realizar tal fuego debía de ser monstruosa.

Por otra parte, Elohim y sus Ángeles, así como Azazel y sus Caídos estaban en problemas.

El Dios bíblico y Azazel al frente eran los principales pilares de la barrera que los protegía, siendo apoyados por los Serafines y Cadres, así como sus miembros con al menos cuatro pares de alas para suministrar energía a la barrera.

— Nhg… ¡No pensé que el chico tuviera algo así bajo la manga! — Dijo un presionado Azazel en medio de todo el caos.

Shemhazai y Armaros detrás de él tenían expresiones graves al darle la razón.

Penemue y Kokabiel eran los más afectados, pues al parecer el chico no demostró todas sus cartas contra ellos.

Ellos solo podían ver llamas hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, también había vientos ígneos que rugían mientras las llamas eran contenidas a un par de metros al frente por la barrera, dejándolos sentir la alta temperatura de dichas llamas provocando que todos sudaran copiosamente.

Elohim y sus Ángeles estaban en las mismas condiciones.

— ¡Aun así, al no haber usado Senjutsu su poder está disminuyendo rápidamente! — Exclamó Elohim a sus hijos detrás de él.

Él había notado que el peli-rojo peleaba usando Senjutsu para conservar su poder, sin embargo, usarlo lo agotaba físicamente por lo que no podía usarlo seguido, sobre todo si lo gastaba de golpe como en su intercambio de ataques.

Además de que tardaba varios minutos para reunir tal poder.

O al menos esa era su estimación actual acerca de tal habilidad.

Esto se confirmó fácilmente ya que no sentía nada de Senjutsu en el ataque actual, además de sentir como sus reservas de poder caían rápidamente.

Aunque tuvo que admitir que sus reservas eran enormes para un chico de diecisiete años, sin duda las más grandes de la Facción Demoniaca.

Por otra parte, después de su comentario, los Ángeles sintieron esperanza de poder salir ilesos de este mar de fuego para erradicar a sus enemigos.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto canceló su ataque, mientras los clones desaparecían en nubes de humo.

Este respiraba con dificultad, además de lucir bastante agotado.

Elohim, Azazel y los demás cancelaron la barrera, luciendo un poco cansados y cubiertos de sudor.

— Uff, eso me dejó con menos del treinta por ciento de mis reservas — Comentó Naruto mientras respiraba agitado con la piel cubierta de sudor.

— Ya veo, tu poder se divide entre los clones que creas, por eso solo usas uno para luchar — Comentó un analítico Asmodeus mientras miraba al peli-rojo con interés.

— Solo a veces y normalmente solo lo uso como distracción… pero dejemos la charla para otro momento, aquí vienen — Declaró Naruto tratando de controlar su respiración.

Por su parte, Azazel y Elohim respiraban con un poco de dificultad, rodeados de los Cadres y Serafines, pues ellos se encargaron de sostener la barrera mientras los demás soldados entregaban su energía para alimentar dicha barrera.

— Debo decirlo… el chico me ha impresionado — Declaró Azazel con una ligera sonrisa.

Los Cadres lo miraron como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, a excepción de Kokabiel, quien sonrió de forma sanguinaria y ciertamente excitada al pensar en soltarse frente al chico la próxima vez que se encontraran.

Oh si, él ya daba por hecho que el chico saldría de este lugar ileso.

— Por lo que puedo ver, sus reservas se han reducido bastante… si atacamos ahora podremos eliminarlo sin problemas — Dijo Elohim avanzando poco a poco seguido de sus Ángeles.

— Que te diviertas viejo, nosotros solo miraremos un poco antes de retirarnos — Dijo Azazel masajeando su cuello distraídamente.

Sin embargo, su guardia estaba en alto.

Dios lo miró brevemente con un resplandor grave, para luego ignorarlo y señalar con su espada al frente.

Los Cadres permanecieron en silencio, mirando como la Facción del Cielo avanzaba hacia la Facción Demoniaca.

— ¿Es prudente no aprovechar la oportunidad? — Preguntó Shemhazai con duda mirando a su Líder.

El resto lo miró en busca de respuesta, pero este solo se encogió de hombros mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba un poco.

La respuesta era que él había llegado a la misma conclusión que Kokabiel y sabía que de unirse no haría ninguna diferencia en lo que ocurriría en estos momentos.

La decisión de quedarse era para ver la expresión molesta de Elohim cuando fallara en su intento.

Cuando percibieron el movimiento, Asmodeus, Zekram, Zeoticus, Sigmund, Zeldris y Reynard se pusieron al frente y desataron varios ataques hacia el ejército qué volaba hacia ellos.

Sin embargo estos fueron bloqueados por Gabriel junto a Sandalphon.

Elohim hizo otro movimiento con su espada, para que después una lluvia de lanzas de luz fuera desatada hacia el pequeño grupo.

— Permítanme — Dijo Naruto mientras se adelantaba a ellos.

Estos se quedaron desconcertados por su acción, hasta que vieron el ataque demasiado cerca.

Asmodeus y Zekram maldijeron, mientras Zeoticus y compañía entendían la intención del chico.

— **Gakido** _(Camino de los Fantasmas Hambrientos)_ — Murmuró alzando su palma al frente.

Todas las lanzas de luz se concentraron en él, al tiempo que una barrera traslucida lo protegía mientras las lanzas se disipaban al contacto.

Esto dejó estupefactos a Asmodeus y Zekram, mientras Zeoticus y los demás asentían con alivio.

Elohim y sus Serafines se detuvieron momentáneamente al presenciar lo ocurrido con los ataques, mientras que Gabriel se llevaba la palma al rostro olvidando que el peli-rojo también podía hacer eso, sintiéndose tonta por ello.

No ayudó el que pudiera escuchar el resoplido burlón de Kokabiel desde su sitio.

— Fiuu, este chico no deja de sorprenderme — Comentó Azazel silbando impresionado.

Sobre todo porque sintió las reservas de Naruto crecer.

El convertir energía Sacra en poder demoniaco no era nada fácil.

— Ahhh, eso me ha dado un buen impulso, ahora pongámoslo a prueba… — Dijo Naruto mientras alzaba su palma.

De esta surgió un pequeño círculo mágico, al tiempo que reunía poder formando una esfera de energía que dejó sin habla a los presentes, pues podían sentir claramente poder sacro emanar de ella.

— ¿Cómo…? — Susurró Michael con los ojos bien abiertos.

Él, los Serafines y sobre todo Elohim reconocieron la técnica usada por el peli-rojo, pues Dios la había usado contra él en su último intercambio de ataques.

Entonces el peli-rojo manipuló el círculo mágico moviendo sus dedos, provocando que la esfera pulsara antes de volverse color rojo y cambiar su naturaleza.

— ¿Qué…? — Fue lo dicho por varios de los presentes.

Por su parte, Elohim quedó completamente sin habla al ver su ataque corrompido.

Esto era algo que Naruto podía hacer desde que era pequeño, copiar cualquier hechizo que usara círculos mágicos en su proceso de ejecución, además de cambiar sus propiedades y efectos su lo deseaba.

Sin embargo tenía límites, pero en este caso eso no se aplicaba, pues otra especialidad de él era la manipulación de cualquier tipo de energía como lo hizo al tomar la lanza de Penemue y usarlas contra ellos.

— Tomen esto, ¡ **Demon Nova!** _(Nova Demoniaca)_ — Exclamó apuntando con la esfera que generó un poderoso rayo de energía demoniaca.

Elohim salió de su aturdimiento y procedió a reunir una gran cantidad de energía en su brazo derecho.

— ¡Haaaa! — Exclamó Elohim mientras se posicionaba.

Seguidamente golpeó el ataque con un poderoso manotazo, desviándolo hacia su derecha de un revés.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Una explosión surgió justo donde la energía había golpeado, levantando una nube de humo en forma de hongo y creando una corriente de viento.

Dios miró al peli-rojo con cierta incredulidad mientras su expresión se crispaba al sentir sus heridas y cansancio asolarlo después de usar su poder indiscriminadamente.

— Podemos irnos — Anunció Lucifer en voz alta.

Asmodeus sonrió al escucharlo, mientras invocaba un círculo de transporte debajo de su grupo.

La voz se corrió y todos los Demonios empezaron a desaparecer del campo de batalla.

Naruto y Elohim se miraron brevemente en silencio.

Entonces el peli-rojo sonrió.

La expresión de Elohim se volvió amarga mientras cerraba los ojos en resignación.

Luego los abrió.

— La fortuna te ha sonreído hoy joven Demonio, sin embargo la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte — Dijo con calma forzada.

— Si tú lo dices — Respondió Naruto cuando empezó a desaparecer en el círculo mágico.

Elohim hizo una mueca al oír el tono divertido en la voz del chico.

Cuando los Demonios se fueron, este se volteó solo para ver como sus Ángeles lo miraban ligeramente avergonzados.

— No fue culpa de ustedes, las habilidades de ese joven Demonio me tomaron por sorpresa, admito que lo subestimé — Se reprendió a sí mismo.

En este momento solo ellos quedaban en el campo de batalla, pues Azazel y su Grigori ya se habían ido.

— Ahhh~ es hora de volver — Dijo mientras un enorme círculo mágico brillaba en el cielo sobre su ejército.

Un destello y todos desaparecieron.

 **Campamento Demoniaco**

Los Maou lucían cansados mientras estaban sentados en sus tronos improvisados, con sus Demonios de alto rango, Capitanes y Generales arrodillados frente a ellos.

Ellos aún no podían creer como la batalla se había vuelto tan volátil al final, al grado de que concluyera de forma abrupta a pesar de no haber transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que comenzó.

Entonces su mirada se volvió hacia cierto Demonio que les había llamado la atención.

Naruto respiraba con dificultad, pues su última acción se llevó casi todo su poder restante y por eso ahora mismo se sentía bastante agotado.

— Reynard, ¿Podrías? — Dijo Lucifer mientras miraba al nombrado.

— Usa esto, Naruto — Dijo el mencionado mientras le entregaba un frasco al peli-rojo.

— Lagrimas de Phoenix — Pronunció al ver el frasco en su mano.

Sacudió su cabeza para después aplicarse la poción, sintiendo como sus heridas eran curadas gradualmente.

Exhalando el poco aire de sus pulmones, miró a su alrededor notando como varios Demonios susurraban entre ellos mientras lo miraban.

Cabe decir que el brillo de interés y envidia era bastante evidente en algunos.

Ignorando esto, el peli-rojo se arrodilló frente a los Maou al lado de su padre.

— Bien, sin duda alguna has mostrado mucha promesa en las batallas por venir, joven Gremory — Comenzó a hablar el Maou Lucifer.

Los Demonios presentes guardaron silencio en espera de las palabras de su Líder, mientras el peli-rojo alzaba la mirada para poder mirar a los Líderes.

— Las habilidades que has mostrado te han permitido enfrentar a los Líderes del Cielo y Grigori y salir con vida, no solo eso, si no también has peleado en igualdad de condiciones al grado de herirlos — Continuó con tono serio.

Los otros Maou asintieron a las palabras de Lucifer, mientras Zeoticus abría los ojos ante lo dicho por el Maou.

En lo que iba de la guerra ningún Demonio había recibido tales elogios por parte de los Maou más allá de un simple bien hecho en los inicios de la guerra.

Sin embargo esta vez era diferente, pues todos los demonios presentes sintieron el reconocimiento en las palabras del Maou Lucifer hacia Naruto.

— Por ello, nosotros los Maou te reconocemos como un igual, Naruto Gremory — Terminó de decir Lucifer mientras se ponía de pie.

Asmodeus, Leviathan y Beelzebu lo imitaron, causando que los Demonios presentes jadearan incrédulos ante lo que veían.

— Las razones que te motivan para pelear en esta guerra son algo que apruebo desde el fondo de mi corazón — Agregó Lucifer en tono serio.

— No dudar frente al enemigo aun cuando las cosas no están a tu favor — Dijo esta vez Asmodeus con un ligero asentimiento.

— Usar tu poder en beneficio de tus camaradas — Fue el turno de Leviathan con aprobación en su voz.

— No caer en la imprudencia y arrogancia, teniendo en cuenta las repercusiones de tus acciones y como afectan a los que te rodean — Terminó Beelzebu cerrando los ojos.

La presencia de los cuatro Maou era imponente a los ojos de todos.

— Agradezco sus palabras a este humilde Demonio, les prometo aquí y ahora que seguiré luchando hasta ver el final de esta guerra, usando mi poder para derrotar a los enemigos de la Facción Demoniaca y aquellos cercanos a mí — Fueron las palabras dichas por Naruto con una gran resolución.

Los Maou se sintieron satisfechos ante su respuesta, mientras Zeoticus cerraba los ojos cuando el orgullo por su hijo lo inundó por completo.

Entonces los Maou se sentaron nuevamente.

— Es realmente una pena que tus habilidades no sean replicables del todo — Dijo Beelzebu en tono más informal cuando el momento importante pasó.

— Es verdad, demostraste habilidades únicas y muy útiles — Dijo Asmodeus con una mano en la barbilla.

El poder reemplazarse con un objeto para evitar ser golpeado era muy útil.

Naruto por su parte no dijo nada, pues no sintió ninguna presión por parte de los Maou para que respondiera.

Aunque de todos modos ningún otro Demonio podría replicar sus habilidades debido a su fisionomía especial adquirida después de su encuentro con su trasmigrante.

Uzumaki Naruto desbloqueó su red de Chakra para poder hacer Jutsus, manteniendo la capacidad de usar magia y poder Demoniaco que heredó de su naturaleza como Demonio.

Naruto sabía que era una anomalía en sí mismo y cualquier Demonio que intentara recrear sus habilidades, solo podría usar Touki y algo de Senjutsu del que usaban los Yokai, aunque siendo solo una pobre imitación de tal arte.

Dejó tales pensamientos cuando la voz de otro Maou se dejó escuchar.

— Por otra parte, tu equipamiento es otro punto que podemos discutir — Señaló Leviathan mientras miraba la armadura que portaba el peli-rojo.

Esto llamó la atención de varios de los presentes, específicamente los que estuvieron allí cuando Azazel lo mencionó.

Naruto cerró los ojos brevemente, para después abrirlos y mirar a los Maou, notando la anticipación y curiosidad brillando en sus ojos mientras esperaban una explicación.

— Bueno, hace un par de años, mientras experimentaba con mi método de tele-transporte instantáneo, aparecí en un sitio en los países del norte en el mundo humano… en ese lugar había una aldea la cual en ese momento estaba siendo atacada por un Dragón, pero afortunadamente uno de los habitantes logró asesinarlo antes de que diezmara a toda la población, aunque el pueblo fue reducido a cenizas — Comenzó a relatar su breve historia.

Esto se ganó la atención de los Maou, mientras algunos Demonios resoplaban al escuchar que un humano había derrotado a un Dragón, no creyendo en absoluto tal disparate.

— ¿Un humano asesinó a un Dragón?, Si es así, este humano debió tener grandes habilidades para tal proeza — Dijo Leviathan con leve admiración en su voz.

Esto descolocó a varios de los presentes, pues no pensaban que un Maou reconociera a un humano.

Sin embargo el peli-rojo sonrió con cierta diversión.

— Para nada, este humano era solo un simple pescador — Dijo Naruto disfrutando la mirada estupefacta del Maou Leviathan

Los otros Maou también se sorprendieron al escucharlo, mientras los Demonios presentes lo miraban con incredulidad.

— Parece una locura, pero ese humano era bueno en el tiro con arco… él improvisó al usar unas piezas de herrería como flechas, logrando golpear el único punto donde el Dragón era vulnerable al haber sido herido en el pasado, un agujero en sus escamas justo sobre su corazón… este tipo realizó la proeza con tal de proteger a su familia, realmente se ganó mi respeto — Dijo mientras adquiría una expresión seria.

Naruto recordaba cómo había logrado pasar desapercibido para Smog, como supo se llamaba el Dragón más tarde, gracias a sus habilidades de sigilo y supresión de energía, por lo que al ver su oportunidad pudo ayudar al humano haciendo que la última flecha que disparó fuera más aguda al imbuirla con Chakra de rayo para que lograra penetrar hasta el corazón de la bestia.

Como había pensado, Smog había endurecido el músculo del pecho como acto reflejo cuando fue golpeado, lo que detendría la flecha antes de llegar al corazón si Naruto no lo hubiera anticipado.

Esto por supuesto lo hizo partícipe de la muerte de Smog y por ello pudo reclamar el premio por su victoria.

Salió de su breve recuerdo para ver como las cejas de Leviathan se alzaban mientras Asmodeus y Beelzebu tenían miradas contemplativas.

Lucifer solo sonrió levemente.

— Después de eso quise recorrer el área, encontrándome una ciudad debajo de una montaña donde un pequeño grupo de Enanos se habían atrincherado… no solo eso, si no que un ejército de Elfos se acercaba al sitio, lamentablemente tuve que regresar a casa antes de preocupar a mi madre por mi ausencia — Continuó hablando el peli-rojo.

Zeoticus solo se limitó a suspirar en resignación ante las palabras de su hijo.

Después de todo, no esperaba que este se haya aventurado en el mundo humano sin que nadie se enterara, lo que lo puso en grave peligro.

Aunque recordando su habilidad de tele-transporte de su hijo se sintió un poco más tranquilo, pues en caso de ser atacado por otro ser sobrenatural Naruto podía ser capaz de escapar sin problemas aunque lo encerraran en una barrera que bloqueara los círculos de transporte.

— Regresé al día siguiente justo a tiempo para ver la batalla, Elfos, Enanos, Humanos y Orcos se enfrentaron con tal de reclamar las riquezas debajo de la montaña… fue una batalla sin cuartel a cuatro bandas — Continuó hablando el peli-rojo.

Este fragmento de su historia se ganó la atención de varios, pues era bien sabido que los Enanos solían extraer mucho oro y riquezas de sus minas.

Pensar en que hubo guerra por ello no les sorprendió y más de uno deseó haber estado en ese lugar y adueñarse de tal premio.

— Entonces el flujo de la batalla cambió cuando los Enanos atrincherados salieron al campo de batalla, al parecer su Rey había caído presa de la codicia, pero al final reaccionó… cabe decir que era un pequeño número, no más de 15, pero eran feroces en batalla… recuerdo que uno de ellos era bastante joven, sin embargo era hábil, pero lamentablemente cayó en batalla — Relató Naruto con calma.

— Ya veo, debo suponer que este joven Enano fue a quien salvaste, ¿O me equivoco? — Preguntó el Maou Lucifer.

— No se equivoca, después de todo, ver como a una joven Elfa se le rompía el corazón al ver a su amado ser asesinado me hizo intervenir — Respondió el peli-rojo ocultando una sonrisa.

Esto dejó otro silencio en el sitio.

Ellos sabían que la mayoría de los Elfos eran muy arrogantes y superficiales, por lo que saber que una joven Elfa se enamoró de un Enano era inaudito.

— Lo curé a cambio de un favor en el futuro, como tenía planeado unirme a la guerra supe en ese instante que favor sería — Terminó de decir Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos.

Los Maou asintieron.

De estar en la misma situación que él también aprovecharían las habilidades del Enano pidiendo un objeto forjado por él.

Naruto sonrió levemente, por supuesto que había más detalles en la historia, pero no era algo que necesitaran saber.

— Ya veo, ya que hemos cubierto todo puedes ir a descansar, puedo ver tu agotamiento — Dijo Lucifer en tono calmo y regio.

— Como usted ordene — Respondió Naruto abriendo los ojos mientras se ponía de pie.

A pesar de haber curado sus heridas sus reservas estaban casi vacías.

— Una cosa más antes de irte… — Habló repentinamente Asmodeus.

— ¿Si, Maou-sama? — Respondió el peli-rojo con duda mirando al Maou.

— ¿Te gustaría ser un General de Legión? — Preguntó Asmodeus con voz seria.

Los Demonios presentes casi se ahogaron con su propia saliva al escucharlo decir eso, mientras Zeoticus dejaba caer su mandíbula y los otros Maou miraban a Asmodeus de forma interrogante pero no sorprendida.

En cambio el peli-rojo parpadeó confundido, para luego procesar lo dicho por el Maou y abrir los ojos levemente evidenciando su sorpresa.

— Tienes las habilidades, estoy seguro que serías un buen General — Presionó el Maou de forma sutil.

Al superar la sorpresa, los Demonios mayores ya daban por hecho que el chico aceptaría la proposición del Maou, después de todo era un gran honor ser uno de los doce Generales Demoniacos, sin mencionar el gran prestigio de ser nombrado como tal.

Por eso les sorprendió la respuesta del chico.

— Lamento decir que debo negarme — Respondió Naruto adquiriendo una expresión seria.

Una vez más hubo varios jadeos de incredulidad y shock, no esperando tal respuesta de Naruto.

— ¿Porqué? Estoy seguro que la Legión que estuviera bajo tu mando te serviría bien cuando seas Líder — Preguntó Asmodeus con duda marcada.

— Tiene razón Maou-sama, pero eso no me haría un Líder que ellos seguirían sin dudar a la batalla… eso en el campo de batalla significaría una muerte segura para mí y mis hombres si no me aceptan de buena gana — Respondió el peli-rojo endureciendo su mirada.

Los Demonios presentes tenían los ojos abiertos al escuchar sus razones, ganándose el respeto de varios Demonios ancianos y los mismos Generales de Legión.

— Después de todo, no es porque me vuelva un Líder que me aceptarán, si no es porque me aceptan que me volveré un Líder — Dijo mientras miraba a los Maou con un fuego en su mirada.

Esto dejó en silencio el sitio entero, con los Maou mirándolo estupefactos, mientras los Ancianos y Demonios de Alto rango procesaban profundamente lo dicho por el chico.

— En este momento soy joven e inexperto, los Demonios respetan el poder y la habilidad, así que si he de ser un Líder será en un futuro cuando mis logros y acciones influyan en los soldados y estos quieran estar bajo mi mando por su propia voluntad — Declaró de forma seria y firme.

Esto sacó de su aturdimiento a los Maou, quienes lo miraron de forma seria por unos momentos.

Naruto lo sabía, cada Líder de Legión era un Demonio con prestigio y habilidades, pero sobre todo con experiencia y logros bien conocidos que generaba confianza en sus soldados.

Por otra parte él no era muy conocido y era bastante joven, por lo que si aceptara el puesto sus soldados tendrían dudas de cada orden que Naruto diera.

La única impresión era para los Líderes y Demonios que vieron su encuentro y eso era solo por su poder, al menos por ahora.

— Fufufu — Fue el sonido que salió de los labios de Lucifer en ese momento.

Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada al Maou, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados mientras tenía su rostro bajo y sus hombros temblaban levemente.

Entonces de repente alzó la cabeza mientras una fuerte risa salía de su boca.

— ¡Jajajajaja! Realmente me has dejado sin palabras chico, ahora veo que el reconocerte fue el movimiento más adecuado, sin duda serás una figura importante en nuestras filas y cuando llegue ese momento, te haré la misma propuesta de Asmodeus, pero por ahora puedes irte joven, ya has hecho más que suficiente por hoy… — Declaró Lucifer divertido después de reír fuertemente.

Leviathan y Beelzebu sonreían ligeramente mirándolo con aprobación, mientras Asmodeus le asintió con una expresión satisfecha.

Al parecer su respuesta fue bien recibida por los Maou.

Así, Naruto hizo una reverencia antes de abandonar la carpa e ir a su propio lugar a descansar.

Cuando el peli-rojo se fue, los Demonios empezaron a murmurar entre ellos sobre los acontecimientos que presenciaron.

— Zeoticus, tu hijo es único en su tipo, debes de estar orgulloso — Dijo Lucifer mirando al mencionado.

— Me honran sus palabras, solo desearía poder haber estado ahí mientras se convertía en el hombre que es hoy — Respondió Zeoticus con cierta melancolía en sui voz.

— La mayoría comparte tus sentimientos, yo incluido, pero es por nuestros seres queridos y por el derecho de existir que llamé a las armas — Dijo Lucifer con expresión seria y voz dura.

— Incluso si algunos miembros estúpidos de nuestra raza atacaron primero, fue Elohim quien reaccionó de forma exagerada al declarar la guerra a los Demonios y Caídos, todo porque no acepta nuestra existencia — Dijo Leviathan con acero en su voz.

Aún podía recordar ese incidente.

Un grupo de Demonios pensó en que sería divertido devastar un pueblo de humanos, por lo que lo redujeron a cenizas y mataron a todos lo humanos, regodeándose sobre ser seres superiores y lanzando su desafío al cielo en declaración de guerra.

Lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba era que su declaración junto a las oraciones de los moribundos humanos fueran escuchadas.

Cabe decir que el grupo fue eliminado rápidamente cuando los cuatro Arcángeles y Dios en persona descendieron del cielo.

Asqueado por la vista, Elohim decidió exterminar a los Demonios ya que eran seres de pecado, lo que también arrastró a Grigori a la refriega.

— Es lamentable, pero lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es sobrevivir hasta que la guerra termine — Dijo un resignado Beelzebu.

Asmodeus solo apretó el puño recordando el primer ataque.

Un pilar Demoniaco casi fue erradicado, por lo que Lucifer formó rápidamente su ejército y se ubicó fuera del territorio demoniaco para no involucrar a los civiles en fuego cruzado, mientras sus ciudades eran fortificadas con poderosas barreras y guardias élite que resistirían lo suficiente cualquier represalia mientras llegaban los refuerzos desde el frente de batalla.

Hasta ahora solo Grigori se había atrevido a entrar en su territorio y se requirió un grupo especializado para poder sortear la barrera principal, así como las barreras que protegían el territorio de cada Clan Demoniaco.

Al menos ya no era un problema y eso era gracias al Demonio que acababa de retirarse.

— Entonces, regresemos a lo importante, Almurg, danos tu informe — Dijo Asmodeus mirando al mencionado.

Este se acercó para luego arrodillarse frente a los Maou.

Había estado presente en la conversación con Naruto debido a que este era su misión, por lo que había sido sacudido cuando presencio todo lo ocurrido, pero sacudiendo su leve estupor rápidamente empezó a relatar los hechos desde que su grupo entró en el campo de batalla.

Zeoticus estaba dividido entre ir con su hijo o escuchar lo ocurrido fuera de su vista, pero dando un largo suspiro decidió escuchar sobre la pelea de Naruto con los Cadres y Serafines.

 **Con Naruto**

El peli-rojo llegó a su tienda, donde procedió a retirarse la armadura.

A pesar de sentirse cansado no dudó en examinarla, buscando algún desperfecto o rasguño de los ataques que recibió, asintiendo satisfecho cuando no vio ninguno.

Con el torso desnudo se limpió la sangre seca y el sudor con un paño húmedo mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

Su mente analizó el combate que tuvo con Kokabiel, Baraquiel, Penemue, Rafael y Gabriel, recordando los movimientos de cada uno de ellos y pensando en distintas formas de contrarrestarlos en el futuro.

Esto era de lo que les habló cuando expuso el estilo de combate que se usaba en la guerra.

Su entrenamiento con Naruto le dio una gran experiencia en batalla, sin embargo, el estilo de batalla de Naruto era directo, con un poder abrumador pero usado de formas que resultaban poco ortodoxas, los cuales lo empujaban a usar su inteligencia e imaginación para poder resistir y contraatacar.

Esta era una de las razones por la que incluso usando pocos Jutsu pudo mantenerse al día con varios oponentes al mismo tiempo, apoyándose en que el Sennin Modo le daba un impulso y ventaja de reacción en contra de sus oponentes que ayudó en gran medida.

El único daño significativo que recibió fue por parte de Elohim y Azazel en su intercambio a tres bandas.

Aunque admitió que los Cadres y Serafines se retuvieron un poco para no causar daño colateral en sus propios aliados al guardarse las grandes armas al limitarse con pocos hechizos y batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

El último intercambio con los dos Líderes le hizo evidente esa conclusión, ya que se dejó de lado los movimientos elegantes y técnicos de batalla pasando a poder bruto.

También estaba seguro de que la próxima vez Kokabiel no se contendría contra él, así que tendría que mostrar más de sus propias cartas para poder lidiar con el Cadre.

No era que estuviera preocupado de todas formas, aún tenía algunos trucos bastante peligrosos y efectivos en su arsenal.

— Creo que me veré obligado a usar mis demás afinidades elementales — Murmuró mientras se dejaba caer en su cama.

Luego su mente volvió a la conversación con los Maou.

Él esperaba un poco más de preguntas o indagaciones acerca de sus habilidades, pero al parecer estos estaban más impresionados con lo que pudo lograr.

Un joven Demonio de apenas diecisiete años logró pelear al mismo nivel que los Líderes del cielo y Grigori.

— " _Si no fuera por mi Senjutsu y la resistencia mágica que gané al bañarme en la sangre de Smog entonces hubiera sido el más herido de los tres"_ — Pensó de forma seria mientras bajaba levemente la mirada a su pecho.

Su cuerpo era marcado y magro, pero no abultado, con la cantidad justa de músculos para flexibilidad, velocidad, resistencia y poder.

Pero lo que realmente estaba mirando eran las marcas rojas que recorrían su torso y que brillaban levemente.

Al participar en su asesinato, pudo obtener el beneficio de bañarse en su sangre y como prueba las marcas aparecieron en su cuerpo.

Esta ventaja era lo primero en lo que pensó cuando vio al Dragón, por lo que esperó su mejor oportunidad para dar el golpe, sin embargo, Naruto fue sorprendido por como el humano lo combatió valientemente aún en ese mar de fuego.

El impulso de proteger a su familia lo tocó y eso hizo que su participación en la subyugación de Smog fuera más por bondad que por interés.

Aunque a final de cuentas reclamó su premio como originalmente planeó.

Después de todo necesitaba todas las ventajas si quería mantener a su familia a salvo.

Sin embargo, ver a esa familia junta y feliz fue más gratificante para él que obtener el cuerpo del Dragón.

Luego sus pensamientos fueron a Kili.

Después de todo, su armadura fue realmente de gran ayuda también.

— " _También fue el primero en quien intenté eso"_ — Pensó el peli-rojo mientras ponía sus brazos bajo su cabeza, como una almohada.

Con su poder, logró mantener al Enano con vida mientras negociaba el favor de salvarlo, bajo la mirada sospechosa de la Elfa, mientras otro Elfo diezmaba a los Orcos cercanos.

No queriendo presionar solo pidió un favor como recompensa, lo que fue aceptado por la pareja sin tantos problemas cuando no sintieron malas intenciones de él.

Sin embargo, cuando realizó la curación y lo sacó de las garras de la muerte, el joven Enano le dijo que a pesar de todo siempre estaría en deuda con él.

Con ello, el peli-rojo lo pensó un poco y le dio otra opción, la cual era hacer un contrato vinculante que le permitiría extender su vida útil ya que podría necesitar de sus servicios en un futuro más lejano.

Esto fue algo que dejó sin palabras al joven Enano, el cual aceptó de inmediato para poder estar al lado de su amada, la cual al ser un Elfo, su vida sería más larga que la de él.

Naruto no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar la cara estupefacta de ambos cuando mencionó que viviría por dos mil quinientos años.

El contrato recreaba la fuerza vital de un Demonio, aunque solo en un veinticinco por ciento.

Un Demonio tenía una esperanza de vida de diez mil años, por lo que el veinticinco por ciento eran dos mil quinientos años.

Salió de sus recuerdos al momento de pensar en otra cosa.

— Necesito un arma — Dijo en tono serio.

Combatir con sus manos desnudas contra armas de luz no era difícil para él, pero un arma gastaría menos energía que imbuir sus manos en Chakra Senjutsu, sobre todo si era algún metal conductor.

Además de que lo sentiría más cómodo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, un círculo mágico de comunicación apareció en su oído.

— _Naruto, es raro que me contactes tan rápido, ¿Sucedió algo con tu armadura? —_ Se oyó la voz preocupada de Kili.

— No, de hecho me ha protegido bien y no muestra ningún rasguño a pesar de recibir un par de ataques poderosos… te contacto porque pensaba en pedirte un arma — Dijo Naruto con tono tranquilizador.

— _Mmmm, ya veo, realmente me has preocupado un poco pero es bueno escuchar que mi armadura te protege bien… entonces un arma ¿eh?, ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?_ — Preguntó Kili con alivio evidente en su tono.

— Bueno, esperaba algo que fuera a juego con mi armadura, aunque me inclino más por una lanza — Respondió Naruto de forma pensativa.

— _Creo que puedo pensar en un par de opciones, dame una semana y lo tendré listo —_ Dijo Kili después de un momento de reflexión.

— Gracias amigo, mándale mis saludos a Tauriel y que en cuanto pueda los visitaré — Dijo Naruto en tono suave.

— _Nah, no te preocupes, además de que te sostendremos esa promesa —_ Oyó decirle en tono relajado antes de que la comunicación se cortara.

Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba los labios del peli-rojo, mientras empezaba a dejar que el cansancio mental llegara a él.

No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

 **En otro lado del campamento**

Zeoticus estaba sentado en su cama, regresando a su propia tienda apenas terminó el reporte del grupo que escoltaba a su hijo.

Aún no podía creer del todo el informe de las habilidades de Naruto, pero recordando cómo pudo bloquear a dos Facciones enteras por un par de minutos pudo procesarlo mejor.

Eso lo dejaba un poco más tranquilo, aunque también estaba el hecho de que ahora era un blanco para dos Facciones.

Sacudió su cabeza de ese tipo de ideas.

Confiaba en el juicio de su hijo para poder escoger sus peleas o escapar de situaciones que lo pusieran desventaja.

Un círculo mágico se generó en la mesa junto a su cama, de donde surgió la figura de Venelana Gremory.

— _Cariño, que alivio saber de ti —_ Fue lo primero que la castaña dijo.

— Estoy bien cariño, pasará mucho tiempo antes de que patee el cubo… solo te llamo para darte algunas noticias — Respondió Zeoticus mientras la calidez llegaba a sus ojos.

Venelana alzó una ceja ante esto, por lo que asintió esperando escuchar lo que su esposo tuviera que decirle.

Así, Zeoticus le relató todo, desde el informe hasta lo que presenció en el frente de batalla.

La matriarca Gremory guardó silencio durante todo el relato, ahogando algún gemido ante los peligros que enfrentó su hijo, soltando largos suspiros de alivio al decirle como superó esos mismos peligros, solo para cubrirse la boca con el rostro pálido cuando mencionó su pelea con Elohim y Azazel.

Luego procedió a su última acción antes de escapar, notando como su esposa abría los ojos con incredulidad, para luego derramar lágrimas cuando llegó a la aparte del reconocimiento por parte de los Maou.

Por último la oferta de Asmodeus y la respuesta de Naruto, lo que dejó en silencio a la pareja.

— _Mi niño, mi bebé se está convirtiendo en un hombre de bien_ — Pronunció Venelana sonriendo entre lágrimas.

— Sacó todo lo bueno de su madre, es natural que tenga una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros, una voluntad inquebrantable y un corazón gentil — Dijo Zeoticus con un brillo cálido en sus ojos.

Tuvo el placer de ver como un ligero tinte rosado cubrió las mejillas de su esposa, lo que la hizo aún más hermosa a sus ojos.

— _Cariño, eres muy dulce_ — Dijo en tono encantado y feliz.

— Solo digo la verdad… — Dijo nuevamente el peli-rojo.

— _Los extraño a los dos, nuestro hogar se siente solo sin ustedes aquí_ — Dijo Venelana con tono afectado.

La mirada de Zeoticus se suavizó.

— Lo sé cariño, aun no se ve el fin de esta guerra, pero ten por seguro que ambos volveremos a ti — Declaró con voz decidida.

Esto hizo que Venelana sonriera levemente.

— _Realmente sabes cómo tranquilizar mi corazón cariño_ — Dijo la castaña con voz suave.

— No son solo palabras, es una promesa que pienso cumplir… Venelana, sé que es difícil, pero te prometo que nuestra familia volverá a estar junta — Dijo Zeoticus con voz seria y resuelta.

Venelana adquirió una expresión similar y asintió.

Pero entonces ella entrecerró los ojos ligeramente mientras una extraña presión se dejaba sentir.

— _Más te vale cumplir esa promesa, porque si sucede algo y mueres o algo le pasa a nuestro hijo, los traeré de vuelta a ambos y los mataré yo misma, ¿Entiendes?_ — Oyó decir a su esposa en tono oscuro y lúgubre mientras sus ojos brillaban carmesíes y su rostro se volvía sombrío.

El peli-rojo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie y dio un saludo militar.

— ¡Aye sir! — Exclamó sudando copiosamente.

Él había notado que el tono de su esposa prometía dolor, además de cumplir su amenaza si padre e hijo no volvían a casa en una pieza.

En su propia tienda, un dormido peli-rojo tembló entre sueños.

De regreso con el matrimonio Gremory, la castaña relajó su expresión y le sonrió a su esposo con amor.

— _Eso me deja más tranquila, ahora te dejo amor, creo que debes descansar después de lo ocurrido hoy… cuídate Zeoticus, te amo —_ Dijo la matriarca Gremory con tono más suave.

— Ya veo, eso es bueno… nos vemos luego Venelana, yo también te amo — Respondió el patriarca con tono suave.

Con eso dicho, la figura de Venelana Gremory desapareció.

Zeoticus se quedó un momento reflexionando, mientras su pecho ardía con decisión y se prometía a sí mismo velar porque su esposa no derramara lágrimas con la noticia de su muerte.

— Naruto, hijo, por nuestro bien será mejor volver a casa sanos y salvos — Dijo con tono serio.

No quería sufrir las consecuencias de lo contrario.

Entonces sonrió.

— Definitivamente eres una mujer increíble Venelana, no cabe duda de que tengo suerte de tenerte — Dijo esta vez mientras sonreía con cariño.

Negó levemente antes de ponerse algo cómodo para dormir.

Debía de estar descansado y listo para cualquier eventualidad, aunque con los Líderes del Cielo y Grigori heridos dudaba de algún ataque furtivo por parte de ambas Facciones, pero no por eso debían de bajar la guardia.

Sin embargo por ahora debía dormir, sintiendo como el cansancio físico y mental lo agobiaban mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando.

Entonces el peli-rojo se durmió sin más.

 **Cielo**

Arrodillados frente a su padre que estaba sentado en un trono dorado, Rafael y Gabriel terminaron de dar su informe, mientras los demás Serafines y Elohim procesaban lo dicho por ambos Serafines.

— Ahora entiendo, sin duda fue un error de mi parte no haber apuntado a él desde el principio, desde hoy puedo decir que este joven representará un problema igual al de los Maou — Declaró el dios bíblico frotándose las sienes.

— He enfrentado a otros poderosos Demonios, así como sus Generales, pero este chico está en un nivel totalmente diferente a cualquiera de ellos — Dijo un serio Rafael con cierta preocupación.

— Con lo mostrado hasta ahora, puedo decir que es el único Demonio al nivel Maou no solo gracias a su poder, sino a sus habilidades y como las usa en batalla — Fue lo dicho por una seria Gabriel.

Los murmullos se apoderaron del lugar.

— Si bien es un poco exagerado, es plausible que su presencia alentará a los Demonios a combatir más fieramente pensando en que tienen la ventaja — Dijo Metatron con un suspiro.

Gabriel y Rafael lo miraron con ligera incredulidad.

— No debes menospreciarlo Metatron, pensar de esa manera puede costarte la vida y la de tus subordinados — Reprendió Elohim con suavidad en su tono.

Sin embargo, esto bastó para que el mencionado se pusiera rígido y se arrodillara frente a él.

— Lo siento padre, no fue mi intención ser arrogante — Dijo en tono de disculpa.

— Está bien, lo importante es que lo entiendas — Respondió Elohim con calma.

— Eso aún nos deja con el problema del 'quinto' Maou — Dijo Michael dándose a notar.

Elohim guardó silencio, mientras los demás Ángeles se miraban brevemente con preocupación.

Entonces Dios soltó un suspiro.

— Lo dejaremos por ahora, Gabriel seguirá vigilándolo y si la presiona a luchar, entonces distráelo mientras pides asistencia a un Serafín, luego retírense — Ordenó Elohim con voz seria.

— ¿Padre? — Pronunció la nombrada con sorpresa.

— Si eres tú no te matará, a menos que se sienta amenazado de verdad, sin mencionar que estará bien vigilado por los Demonios y cualquier acto hostil de un grupo grande hará que el balance de la batalla se mueva hacia los perpetradores del ataque, además de que eliminar a los Maou causará más impacto a la Facción demoniaca que un simple Demonio — Declaró Dios con seriedad.

Aunque tuvo que morderse la lengua en la última parte.

Ese chico era todo menos un simple Demonio y las heridas que aun sentía en su cuerpo lo demostraba.

Sin embargo, esperaría el momento adecuado para deshacerse de él.

— Como órdenes, padre… — Fue lo dicho por Gabriel una vez superó su sorpresa.

Elohim asintió y se recostó en su trono.

Entonces empezó a reflexionar sobre el peli-rojo.

Mientras enfrentaba a Naruto, pudo sentir algo provenir de él.

Era extraño, pero por un momento sintió su alma emitir una sensación de pureza comparable con la de Gabriel y eso en un Demonio era muy extraño.

Aun cuando fuera un niño inocente, como Demonio tenía cierta oscuridad en su corazón.

Sin embargo, el breve momento en que lo sintió, la presencia de Naruto no tuvo esa oscuridad.

Otro punto era que de todos los Demonios, su oscuridad era la más pequeña, siendo seguida por la de Lucifer.

Resopló levemente, eran ideas absurdas, ambos eran Demonios y eso era lo que importaba, por eso debían ser eliminados.

— Vayan a descansar hijos míos, nuestra cruzada aún no termina y deben de estar en óptimas condiciones para nuestra próxima batalla — Ordenó en tono paternal.

— ¡Si padre! — Respondieron todos los presentes, para luego abandonar la sala del trono.

Estando solo, Elohim soltó un suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos y despejar su mente.

 **Grigori**

Azazel meditaba lo dicho por Baraquiel, quien le dio un informa más detallado de la batalla con su análisis militar.

— Por eso he llegado a la conclusión de que es una amenaza nivel Maou — Concluyó su informe el Cadre.

El Gobernador meditó con los ojos cerrados por unos instantes, para luego abrir los ojos y mirar a Penemue y Kokabiel, siendo la Cadre quien había recibido varias heridas en su pelea con Naruto.

— Eso podría sonar exagerado, Baraquiel, pero después de ver cómo nos bloqueó por completo puedo decir que no te equivocaste en tu evaluación, además de que nunca te has equivocado en esta clase de cosas — Fue lo dicho por Azazel soltando un suspiro cansado.

Entonces sonrió con cierta diversión.

— Aunque ver la expresión del viejo cuando el chico Gremory usó su propio ataque contra él no tuvo precio — Dijo soltando una risita.

Kokabiel compartió la sonrisa de su Líder, mientras Shemhazai y Penemue suspiraban ante las acciones de este.

Entonces fue Armaros quien intervino esta vez.

— ¿Cómo deberemos afrontar este obstáculo, Azazel? Ha demostrado poder mantenerse aún contra múltiples oponentes de alto nivel, sin mencionar que te igualó a ti y a Dios en un encuentro a tres bandas — Dijo el Cadre con seriedad en su voz.

Este veía las vendas entre las ropas de su Líder con cierta preocupación.

Azazel refirmó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento donde se encontraba sentado.

A diferencia de Dios o los Maou no usaba un trono, sino un asiento con pieles y telas suaves para descansar, pues no necesitaba hacer alarde de su poder.

Una simple mirada y la presión de su presencia eran suficientes para imponerse a cualquiera que lo menospreciara.

Aunque no había nadie tan loco en Grigori para hacerlo.

— Es verdad, pero creo que olvidas algo… si no fuera por su armadura de Mithril entonces los daños recibidos serían mayores, sin mencionar que usó su Senjutsu para aumentar más su defensa y defenderse del elemento sacro de nuestra luz… — Señaló alzando su dedo índice.

Esto hizo que los Cadres y otros Caídos presentes de cuatro pares de alas abrieran los ojos en comprensión.

— Exactamente, no es infalible, sin embargo no debemos confiarnos o habrá consecuencias, por el momento lo dejaremos en paz, Penemue, sigue como hasta ahora con la misión que te di, es muy pronto para hacer algo más drástico — Dijo finalmente Azazel con tono serio.

— ¡¿Está loco Azazel-sama?! Si lo deja sin atender se hará más poderoso — Fue lo dicho por un Caído de cuatro alas.

— Mocoso, odio decir esto pero Azazel está en lo correcto, ahora estará bajo la mirada de los Maou, si los provocamos podrían irse por la borda y soltarse sin cuidado — Fue lo dicho por un serio Shemhazai.

El Caído retrocedió con rigidez al oír el tono del Vice-gobernador.

Era un acuerdo no tácito de no usar más poder del requerido para acabar con tu oponente para evitar el daño colateral en tus propios hombres.

Si eso no fuese así, habría más explosiones de energía que consumirían kilómetros a la redonda llevándose a cualquier ser vivo que quedara atrapado en medio de las peleas de los Líderes.

El último intercambio ignoró esa regla, sin embargo se había generado un espacio grande donde el enfrentamiento a plena potencia era posible, además de que eran ataques concentrados en un objetivo fijo así que no hubo nada de daño colateral en esas circunstancias.

El Caído bajó la mirada al entender por fin las acciones de su Gobernador.

— No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero puedes luchar contra él si quieres, Kokabiel, pero debes aislarlo del campo de batalla si vas a usar más poder del que usas normalmente, además ten cuidado con los Demonios de Alto rango y los Generales, como dije, él estará bajo la mira de los Maou para evitar que lo maten — Dijo mientras se masajeaba el cuello con cansancio.

Todos se sorprendieron por la nueva orden, al tiempo que Kokabiel sonreía casi con demencia.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Creo que las cosas se pondrán divertidas a partir de ahora! — Exclamó el Cadre ruidosamente.

Azazel aplicó más presión en el masaje mientras se preguntaba si esa había sido una buena idea.

Sin embargo se encogió de hombros, eso ya no era su problema.

— " _No sé porque, pero algo me dice que me relacionaré mucho con ese joven en el futuro… Naruto Gremory, sin duda eres un enigma entre los Demonios"_ — Pensó con seriedad el Gobernador.

Tuvo que reprimir la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro.

Algo le decía que él y ese joven tenían mucho en común, sobre todo lo que pensaba acerca de esta guerra.

— " _Demonios viejo, ¿Por qué tenías que arrastramos a esta estúpida guerra?"_ — Maldijo Azazel en su mente.

Solo esperaba que algún día terminara para poder relajarse y vivir libremente.

 **Bien, capítulo terminado.**

 **Espero les haya gustado la pelea de Naruto contra los Cadres, además de que traté de explicar muchas cosas acerca de las habilidades y el poder de Naruto, mismo que le permitió igualar a enemigos de alto nivel.**

 **Me disculpo por lo breve que fue la explicación acerca de Smog, así como el encuentro con Kili, ya que no recuerdo mucho de la película además de que más adelante haré un flash back de como sucedió realmente su encuentro y el trato que hizo.**

 **Este capítulo fue una introducción de Naruto a la guerra de la tres Facciones, así como el reconocimiento de los Maou como un Demonio pleno a pesar de ser muy joven.**

 **Me inspiré un poco en la pelea de Archer contra Lancer de Fate UBW, lo que creo que algunos notarán.**

 **Luego ampliaré un poco más acerca de las habilidades Demoniacas de Naruto, así como sus hechizos, sin olvidar que ahora usará las cinco naturalezas de Chakra así como los sub elementos, además de algunas técnicas más destructivas del universo Naruto y una del mundo One Piece que será una variación de Shinra Tensei y Chibaku Tensei.**

 **La guerra tendrá otros dos o tres capítulos, antes de concluir con la muerte de los Maou y Dios, ya que aún falta que se involucren los dos dragones celestiales, Draig y Albion.**

 **Por ahí leí que algunos querían que lo emparejara con Grayfia, otros que no, bueno, no tenía intención de hacerlo, sin mencionar que no planeo que participe en la guerra civil más allá de una pequeña escaramuza y solo será una coincidencia de que esté ahí.**

 **Espero disfrutaran el capítulo, además que me concentraré en Nueva Vida y Dragón Heroico ahora que superé el muro con el que me tope cuando los escribía.**

 **Sé cómo quiero que vayan ambos capítulos, pero a la hora de escribir me atoré y no sabía cómo continuar a pesar de que la idea era clara, pero ya lo superé.**

 **Calculo que publicare a mediados de Enero.**

 **Por cierto, hice unas modificaciones al Título Nobiliario de Naruto.**

 **Reina: Arturia Pendragón (Fate Stay Night)**

 **Obispo: Hakuei (Magi the Labirynt Magic)**

 **Obispo: Yamuraiha (Magi the Labirynt Magic)**

 **Caballo: Mordred Pendragon (Fate Apocrypha)**

 **Caballo Mutado: Dracule Mihawk (One Piece)**

 **Torre: Centorea (Monster Musumue)**

 **Torre: Samus Aran (Metroid)**

 **Peón Mutado: Akagami no Shanks (One Piece)**

 **Peón: Sakuya Izayoi (Touho Proyect)**

 **Peón: Karasuba (Sekirei)**

 **Peón: Leone (Akame ga Kill)**

 **Peón: Akame (Akame ga Kill)**

 **Peón Mutado: Esdeath (Akame ga Kill)**

 **Peón: Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill)**

 **Peón: Kili (El Hobit)**

 **Recuerden que las piezas mutadas varían en su valor, por lo que un Peón y un Caballo mutado pueden ser iguales a una Reina.**

 **En cuanto a las parejas, serían estas.**

 **Arturia**

 **Mordred**

 **Sakuya**

 **Gabriel**

 **Penemue**

 **Rosseweise**

 **Solo ellas, tal vez agregue a Serafall pero aún no estoy seguro.**

 **Espero que esta información sea un buen regalo de fin de año, sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Kami fuera.**


End file.
